A Broken Heart
by jayjayzek
Summary: So Yi Jeong left Chu Ga Eul heartbroken. Four years later, he comes looking for her. Will she forgive him? Will she accept him back? Is he ready for her answer?
1. Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** May 2, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Surprises**

 **A year and a half ago**

She was the happiest girl alive. The man of her love had surprised her with the most romantic proposal by the beach, witnessed by the setting of the magnificent orange sun, the soft crashing sounds of the waves and the squawking, chirping and wailing of a flock of seagulls. He had proposed for her to be his fiancée. They had been dating for a few months after he got back from Sweden.

She knew that this was all new to him. Before, he didn't do girlfriend and boyfriend. He didn't do the hearts and flowers thing. All he knew was to be that Casanova. The famous Casanova of South Korea. He flirted and bedded numerous women, all supermodels and supermodel-likes. Then, he left them after he got what he wanted. Going for the same woman more than once was very, very rare occurrence. Despite his reputation, women were throwing themselves at him, wanting to get a taste of him. Words were, if he chose you, you were guaranteed of the best night of your life, none that other men could surpass. He was that great. He was that amazing.

When they first met, she didn't like him. He was very arrogant and cocky. He was also rude, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the porridge shop and brought her to his pottery studio. And to do what? Asking her to warn Jan Di from getting close to Jun Pyo. What in the world? Was he blind and deaf? It was that best friend of his who was crazily chasing and making her best friend's life miserable. She lashed him her thoughts and stormed out of the studio, fuming. She could not believe that this man with the beautiful handsome face was such a pompous man.

But as his best friend was so adamant in chasing her best friend, she could not avoid from meeting him. The trip to New Caledonia made her 'hate' him more since he belittled her belief in soulmates. What did a Casanova know about soulmate?

As time went by, she got to know him better, directly and indirectly. He was a broken soul since his early years, a result of a broken unhappy home and the loss of his first love, Cha Eun Jae. Thankfully, the F3 were his saving grace and guardian angels. Unfortunately, he had also built that Casanova reputation. She later understood that it was a façade that he built to protect himself.

He was a caring soul towards his F3 brothers, Jan Di and to her. She fell in love with when he took her to her ex-boyfriend's club and since then, she could not make her heart stop beating for him and her mind stop thinking of him.

It was not a smooth path, that she had to admit, getting into his heart, at least as a close friend, to the point that she had given up on him and told him that she would not be seeking for him anymore. It was the most difficult thing to say but she had to do it. She saw how he wanted a second chance with his first love, that early morning on the rooftop. She willed herself to sacrifice her love so that he would, at last, be happy with Cha Eun Jae.

However, he surprised her when he took her to the kiln and promised her that she would be the first person that he would seek for once he comes back from Sweden. She was the happiest girl on earth.

He was true to his words. Four years later, he surprised her at the kindergarten. When he was in Sweden, they did communicate via emails, Facetime, and other social media even if it was once or twice a month.

After he got back home, they started dating. Dates with So Yi Jeong were never ordinary. She loved every single one. He was such a romantic. She didn't want to be so full of herself but she could see that he loved her and her love for him grew more. She remembered that night.

 **Flashback**

"What?"

"Yes, I need to blindfold you." He was grinning wide. It was a Friday. He had come to pick her up from work. They were in his small Lotus, still at the parking lot in front of the school.

"Why?"

He chuckled, leaned in and kissed her soft cherry lips.

"You ask a lot of questions, Chu seonsaeng-nim."

"Yi Jeong." Hands on her hips as she pouted away.

"Just trust me. I have a surprise for you. Pleaseeeeeee?" His hands clasped together and he childishly batted his eyelids.

That did it. He was so cute like that that she could not deny him.

"Oh! Fine! But just so you know, my parents know where you live, Yi Jeong, and so does Jan Di. So no hanky-panky funny business, Mister."

He feigned shock and scared but laughed soon after. He then stole another kiss that was longer and more passionate than the one earlier.

"I'm going to blindfold you now." He took out a silk scarf and carefully tied it behind her head.

"Is it too tight?"

She shook her head.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

With one last kiss on the lips, he drove away, his left hand holding her right hand almost throughout the drive.

About forty minutes later, the car come to a halt. Carefully, he helped her out of the car, still with the blindfolds.

The crisp air hit her face immediately and she could hear the distant sounds of waves and seagulls.

"Yi Jeong, where are we?"

He then took her hand and softly led her forward. A few meters ahead, she could feel the soft sands.

"Yi Jeong?" The air smelt saltier.

"I'll take off the scarf now."

She had to squint her eyes a little to adjust to the light.

"Yi Jeong? This is… this is…"

"Your favorite beach. The first beach that your parents brought you to."

"You remember?"

He was nearly knocked down when she suddenly jumped on him, encasing her arms tightly around his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Thank you, Yi Jeong. I've wanted to come here for so long." She kissed him all over his face before settling on his lips. The kiss became deeper and more passionate until she broke the kiss for air.

"I reckon you love the surprise?" He wriggled the well-trimmed thick eyebrows of his.

"Yes, I do. Thank you again."

He let her down and she quickly ran towards the water.

"Ga Eul, wait for me!"

They splashed water on each other and played chase like two happy carefree children. When they were tired of running, they collected shells and built a sandcastle.

She was glowing with happiness and he loved watching her eyes went big and bright whenever she found a beautiful shell. No. She was more beautiful.

The beach was free of people. They were the only two there.

Both sat on the sand, her back to his chest and legs between his. His hands wrapped around her waist and she put hers on top of them. They watched, in peaceful silences while enjoying each other's warmth, the magnificence of the sunset until it was replaced by the bright moon.

"It's getting cold. Let's go inside, and I'm hungry."

There was a medium-sized beach house a few good meters from the waterline. It was his. He bought the house after she told him about it. She saw the cottage during her first trip to the beach with her parents and fell in love with it. She had always dreamed of owning one.

They showered before dinner. It was a romantic candle-lit dinner. He had sent the house caretaker home for tonight. He wanted to be alone with her.

After dinner, they laid down on the thick soft rug in front of the fireplace, he behind her. They talked about their future plans. After marriage, she would continue with her work for she loved working with children. He was supportive even though he was rich enough to care for all her needs for years to come.

It was getting late. The grandfather clock at one corner of the living room showed that it was an hour to midnight. They had gone quiet and were contented with the crackling sounds of the woods in the fire and their slow breathing.

"Ga Eul…"

She turned a little to look at him. His thumbs were making random patterns on her stomach.

"Please move in with me."

Her mouth made an 'O' and her eyes widened.

"I want to be near you always. I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to sleep with you in my arms every night."

"Yi Jeong…"

"Please, say yes. I need you by my side."

"But my parents. They…"

"I'll come talk to them, Ga Eul. I'm sure they'll allow. I'm so in love with you, Ga Eul and your parents know this."

"O…OK, Yi Jeong. I want to be with you too. I'd love to move in with you."

In an instant, his lips were on hers as he shifted her on her back, with him on his side. She pulled him down on her while their lips moved against each other. One hand holding her head while another started to reach the buttons of her blouse and undo them.

"You're so beautiful, Ga Eul." He gazed into her eyes and caressed her rosy cheek. Her lips a little swollen from the kisses.

He took her hands and brought them to the hem of his shirt. "Take it off of me, my love." With trembling hands, she did and placed it next to them. Her eyes darkened when his broad shoulder and firm chiseled chest were exposed.

"Touch me, Ga Eul."

Her touch was light and gentle yet sent shivers and goosebumps all over his body. Her innocence and inexperience brought him excitement but he knew that this was going to be her first time and he intended to show her heaven and pleasure. He quickly captured her lips once more, hands touching her everywhere, and body pressing hers where she desired him the most. Before she knew it, he had covered their unclothed lower bodies with a blanket.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do…" breathless "with all my heart and soul. I love you, Yi Jeong."

"I love you too, Ga Eul."

… and together, throughout the night, in front of the soft crackling fire, they reached high and up in ecstasy.

 **End of flashback**

That was the first time they made beautiful, amazing mind-blowing love. She gave her all to him for she loved him with all her heart.

Now, they were here again, on this beach. He had proposed here as a reminiscence of their first time. She looked at the calm waves in front. The moon's reflection dancing gracefully on the surface.

"Hi there, beautiful. What are you doing?"

He had returned from the house and wrapped his arms around her tiny slim waist.

"Hi there, handsome. Just thinking about you, us, this," showing the ring on her finger.

"Are you happy?"

"Extremely. Are you?" She tightened her hands on his.

"Extremely. I can't wait to marry you, Ga Eul. I can't wait to have lots of children with you."

"Yi Jeong…"

"Are you blushing, Ga Eul? What are you thinking? You naughty girl."

She blushed more.

"I… I… that first time of us… here…"

"I remember that night too, crystal and clear. You were exquisite and still are."

He started kissing the back of her head, inhaling his favorite smell of her silky hair. They always smelled like a rose. His kisses continued down to her neck that she had to tilt her head to the side to grant him more.

"Yi Jeong…" she was becoming breathless. His hands were now roaming the front of her body.

"You smell so good. God, I love you, Ga Eul. I need you." Leaving more kisses on her neck before going downwards to her shoulder.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Immediately, he lifted her up and carried her into the house to recreate that night, all night long.

* * *

But that was a year and a half ago. She moved in with him two weeks after the days at the beach house. They were happy, like a married couple, their lives were a bliss. Until four months ago.

He started to come home late and canceled their dates. When he was at home, they would argue a lot, with him starting most of them. He ignored her and avoided her touch. He rarely answered her calls or replied her messages. She was at loss.

She tried talking to him but he always avoided the conversations. Always going out at night and came home when she was already asleep. She had asked Woo Bin Sunbae about Yi Jeong's changes but to the older F4, Yi Jeong was the same man when he was with the F4 although he did notice that Yi Jeong talked less and less about Ga Eul or brought her to his events and exhibitions.

Was he having cold feet? Their wedding was in a year. She did not know what else to do.

 _Yi Jeong,_

 _Why are we always fighting? Always jumpy and snappy at each other? Why are we not in the same boat anymore? It's so hard for me. What have I done wrong that you always leave me all by myself? You don't care about me anymore._

"Yi Jeong, I've had enough. We need to…"

Her steps halted in the middle of the door to his office. It was during lunch break. She had come to his office to get him to talk. What she did not expect was him at his table with a gorgeous tall woman sitting on his desk, facing him and caressing his cheek and leaning down to kiss him.

"Ga Eul."

He immediately stood up while the woman hopped off the table and went to stand next to him, holding his arm.

"What are you doing here? Don't your parents teach you how to knock?"

She felt like a bucket of ice water was splashed to her face.

With a shaking hand, she pointed to the woman. "Who is she, Yi Jeong?"

"This is Ahn Yee Sheo, my girlfriend." He then kissed her on the lips.

Ga Eul wanted to faint.

"I asked you, Ga Eul. What are you doing here?" His voice was cold and sounded angry.

"Since when?"

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business."

"What? The hell it's none of my business. You are my fiancé."

"I was planning to tell you tonight but since you're here, let's just get this over with."

"What?"

"We're over, Ga Eul. I want out of this engagement. I want to break up."

"Is this a joke? A prank?"

"No."

"What?"

"I love her. I don't love you."

Her whole body shook.

"You love her? You don't love me anymore?"

"I didn't say I don't love you anymore. I said I don't love you."

"What?"

"Look. I've given you hints for these past four months. Heck, not only hints but with what happened and all. Why are you so dumb to see them? Aren't you a school teacher? Teachers aren't supposed to be stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"Please excuse us. We have a lunch date. You know your way out."

He then pressed the intercom. "Mrs. Kim, please escort Miss Chu Ga Eul out."

"Yi Jeong…"

Seconds later, his secretary came into the office and asked her to leave.

"This is not over, Yi Jeong."

"Please leave, Miss Chu," said the secretary.

"We need to discuss this. I don't believe you. You're just playing a trick on me, Yi Jeong. Please…"

But the man and his woman just stared at her being led out by Mrs. Kim.

"Goodbye, Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeooongggg…."

* * *

Ga Eul was leaning against the balcony of their apartment, watching the flocks of birds and the ever-changing clouds. She wished that she was one of the birds, flying freely without any problems to care. She hoped that her heart and his heart would not be like the clouds, easily changing with the blow of the wind and the touch of the sunlight.

 _Yi Jeong,_

 _All I want is your love but what I get are lies and more lies. Who am I to you? Am I nothing to you? Nothing in your heart? Please tell me that you were lying when you said those things. Please come home, Yi Jeong. I don't believe that you don't love me. I don't want to believe that you don't love me. There must be a reason to why you're doing this. Please._

 _Please, God._

 _I want the best for him, for me, for us. Please, God. Please stop this hurt. Please stop this feeling of loss. Please bring him back to me. He's my only one, the only one for me. Please tell me that he did not mean what he said._

"Ga Eul-shii."

He cleared his throat bringing her out of her cogitations. She turned around only to be met with the most hurtful sight. There he was, standing there with a luggage on one hand and that woman on his other side, clutching his arm tightly and pressing her body to his as closely as possible. Shocked came first before anger quickly took over. Ga Eul abruptly stood up.

"What the hell is she doing here and what are you doing?" She pointed to the luggage and how dare he brought her to their place.

"Like I said, we're done. Over. I'm done. I'm here to collect my stuff. As a compensation, you are now officially the owner of this apartment so I hope you won't bother me and Miss Sheo anymore."

Ga Eul felt her already raging blood boiled further in an instant. She stormed up to the couple and shoved him hard on the chest.

"You bastard! Me bothering you and her? When did I bother you and her? I only knew her existence two weeks ago. What lies did she feed you? And who do you think you are? Who do you think I am? A cheap whore who you can simply throw away and shut my mouth by giving me stuff?"

"Hey, watch it! And are you saying I'm a liar?" The woman swatted Ga Eul's hand from hitting Yi Jeong but the fuming girl glared at her. If looks could kill.

"Don't touch me! And So Yi Jeong, I don't want your apartment. You can give it to your whore here."

"Hey!"

But Yi Jeong grabbed the woman's hand before she could hit Ga Eul.

"No! Let her hit me. What's a physical pain when compared to the pain you stabbed in my heart?"

"Ga Eul-shii. Stop it!"

He had managed to capture her wrists and she kept struggling to let loose.

"Ga Eul-shii. I'm sorry that you feel this way but as I've said, it's over for us. I don't love you. It was my mistake to mislead you. Our engagement was a mistake and I don't want to keep living a lie. Just accept it. Please, move on with your life. Stop living in this denial state."

Ga Eul had heard these words before but she pretended that he did not mean it. However, hearing them again, now, was like she was struck by another lightning. Tears ran down uncontrollably as her heart shattered into millions of pieces, again. All these time, their time together, their lives as a couple and their engagement were a whole bunch of lies for him.

He didn't love her.

He then released her hands and in an instant, she dropped to the floor, her head hung low as she sobbed harder and harder while he and the woman watched on without any pity. Her heart hurt so very much that she did not know if it would ever heal.

He didn't love her.

But why went through everything all those times? Why pursued her? Why courted her? Why proposed to her? Why went through all the hassles of all those if he didn't love her?

He didn't love her.

Was this some kind of revenge? But revenge on who? Was she related to anyone who had hurt him or related to his enemies? Did she do anything wrong to him without her knowledge? Did she piss him off before she even knew who he was that he planned all these? The thoughts were driving her crazy. Sadly, she could not find any answer to all of the questions.

He didn't love her.

She had tried to understand and had asked him again and again of the reasons for the changes in his behaviors and distance for the past few months. She thought they were temporary due to some stress at work. So she gave her everything to save them, their relationship. But he would not take them all. Until that day when he told her that he wanted out of the relationship. He had a new woman, much prettier, classier and sophisticated than her. The new woman was much more caring than she was.

She was shocked but did not want to believe him. They had fought a day before when she kept asking him why he was avoiding her. Not able to contain her feelings anymore, she went to his office only to find them together. Still, she did not want to believe him. She refused to believe him although her heart shattered into a million pieces. No. Yi Jeong would not betray her. He would not hurt her. He promised.

He didn't love her.

He showed up one day at her workplace. Bringing the woman with him. He dropped by to inform her that he would not come home tonight for he had to go out of town due to some business matter, and not only tonight but also the nights after that, not that he had come back home since the confrontation day at his office. In other words, he was not coming home at all and she should not bother to wait for him. He told her that he was breaking up with her, for good, for real. He told her to stop trying to fix them.

Hurt, broken, anger, shock, and all the negative feelings stung her heart and stunned her that she did not say anything. No. She could not say anything. All she could do was watch him turned around with the woman never leaving his arm. Once they were out of sight, her tear dam broke.

He didn't love her.

When she was alone at home, their apartment, her mind was at war with her heart. Part of her wanted to believe that he was just going through a difficult phase and would realize that he was making a mistake, that he did not mean what he said. He still loved her. However, the other part of her wanted her to open her eyes, see and read all the signs and go confront him and the woman. _They can't humiliate you like this, Ga Eul. You have to stand up for yourself. This is your pride and dignity. They can't stomp you all over like this._

He didn't love her.

Seeing them here again and his spiteful words. Now half of her soul was lost. The hurt that she felt long ago with Soo Pyo was back, stabbing her heart over and over again, only this time it was a million times stronger.

He didn't love her.

After what felt like an eternity, she took a sharp breath and straightened her back. Slowly, she rose up and locked him in the eyes, projecting all of the hurt, disappointment, and loathing into the glare.

"So Yi Jeong-shii, Ahn Yee Sheo-shii. I hope you're happy for doing this but please remember this word: Karma."

She then turned around without a care of the two's shocked expression and rushed to the bedroom to collect her purse and a few personal items. Once she exited the bedroom, she threw the apartment keys on the table in the living room. Before she opened the front door, she glanced over her shoulder and looked at the woman and then at him.

"Have a 'great' life."

* * *

Ga Eul wiped her tears away as she continued watching the passing view outside of the car. She then glanced at her parents in the front. Her Appa was focused on the road in front while her Omma had turned a little and caught her eyes. Mrs. Chu smiled lovingly at her and nodded. Ga Eul smiled back and nodded too, understood and grateful that her parents would always be there by her side, supporting and loving her.

To say that Mr. Chu was furious was an understatement when Ga Eul told her parents everything. The old man wanted to 'kill' So Yi Jeong for humiliating his one and only child. He wanted to give the arrogant evil potter a piece of his mind for throwing away his daughter like an old used rag. Unfortunately, or fortunately for the potter, his wife managed to restrain him from barging out of the house to the younger man's place.

The three Chus cried together as the parents hugged their daughter. The elder Chus thought that she was going to get her happily ever after with her soul mate. When So Yi Jeong first came to meet them and asked for her hand in marriage, they were skeptical of him since they had heard of his reputation as the notorious Casanova F4 of South Korea but his sincerity and love that he showed to their daughter threw all the skepticisms and worry away. They watched how happy Ga Eul was with him and they saw how loving, caring and attentive the man was towards her. Those were the reasons why they allowed Ga Eul moved in together with So Yi Jeong, despite them being the traditional kind of parents. They were that trusting of So Yi Jeong. They believed that he would never hurt their daughter. Oh, how terribly wrong they were.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu and Ga Eul simultaneously sighed heavily.

They were moving out to Chungju in the North Chungcheong Province. Her Appa had quit his job to accept an offer from one of the universities there. There could not be a better timing. True, it was hard to say goodbye to Jan Di, her kindergarten school children, and life in Seoul but with what happened with Yi Jeong, she steeled her broken heart and followed her parents. She did not want to be in the same city and breathe the same air as him and his woman.

"I hate you, So Yi Jeong!" her heart chanted, repeatedly.

 **Four years later**

"This is it, So Yi Jeong. You have to do this. You can do this."

He willed the thumping heart to calm down and with a shaking finger, pushed the doorbell.

Seconds after, voices and sounds were heard from the other side of the door and his right hand automatically went to his chest, over the racing heart.

The door finally opened and there she stood. The smile on her beautiful face vanished faster than the blink of an eye. He gulped with great difficulty and cleared his throat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ga Eul-yang."

Her voice was lost as she stared at him but he did not miss the moisture that started to well in those beautiful doe eyes.

"Omma, who is he?"

"Omma, is Ahjussi Omma's friend?"

This time it was him who was shocked as he looked down at her sides and two pairs of black orbs were staring intensely at him. The pretty little girl with long straight black hair had her arms wrapped around the stunned woman's left leg while the handsome little boy also with jet black hair held his Omma's right hand tightly, protective of her.

 _"_ _Omma?"_ his heart beat faster.

The girl was a mini version of the woman in front of him and the boy was a spitting image of… him?


	2. More Surprises

**A.N:** Hi everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews, favs, follows and reads. Appreciate it a lot. Have a great day and take care!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** May 8, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 2: More Surprises**

"Ga Eul-yang…"

His voice croaked from the shock and he automatically kneeled down to the children's level.

Baaammm!

The door closed in his face before he could touch them, making him fell on his behind.

"Omma?" "Omma?"

The children's voices sounded surprised. Their Omma quickly wiped away some stray tears from her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, Darling, he's a stranger. Omma shouldn't have opened the door without checking through the peephole. It's dangerous. Remember that, OK?"

But the children just looked at their Omma in puzzlement. As far as their young minds could recall, they never saw Omma shut the door to visitors without saying "Goodbye".

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and see what Halmoni is cooking." She smiled lovingly.

The children looked at each other, a small V formed on their foreheads but they obediently followed their Omma, both holding her hands.

"Who is it, Ga Eul?" Mrs. Chu was cutting the vegetables.

"Just a salesperson. What's for lunch, Omma?

"But he doesn't have any bag with him, Omma." It was the little girl.

"Yes, Omma. How can Omma tell that he is a salesperson?" added the boy.

The little girl nodded in agreement. "And Ahjussi looks nice too, Halmoni."

Ga Eul groaned low. For three-years-and-three-months olds, the children were perceptive and observant and they were too innocent and honest. She massaged her temple.

"Ga Eul? He?" Mrs. Chu put the knife down and looked at the young woman and the little ones.

"I…"

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it, Omma," said the boy.

"No. I'll get it," argued the girl.

"No. I want to open it."

"No. I want to open it."

They were already running towards the door.

The bell rang again, accompanied by knocks on the door.

"No, Sweetheart, Darling. Don't open the door. He's a stranger. What did Omma just say?" She tried to get to the children but they were already out of the kitchen, racing to the door.

"Ga Eul? Who is it?" Mrs. Chu became worried.

But Ga Eul just shook her head although Mrs. Chu could see panic on her daughter's face.

"Sweetheart, Darling, come here," called the young mother but not moving from her spot. Mrs. Chu quickly went to the children.

However, the children had already opened the door. The Ahjussi's hand stopped in mid-air. He was about to knock again.

The older woman stopped in her steps.

"So Yi Jeong?"

"Madam." The man bowed low while the children alternately watched their grandmother and the man outside.

"What… what are you doing here? How do you find us?" Mrs. Chu quickly grabbed the children's hands and pulled them closer to her.

"I… I'd like to speak to Ga Eul, please." Gone was the voice of a confident man, replaced instead by nervousness.

"Why?"

"I need to explain everything that happened four years ago." His voice trailed down into a whisper but his eyes were more on the children. _My children?_ They too looked at him with puzzles in their eyes.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to explain? What is there to explain? There's nothing to explain. Even if there's anything, we don't want to hear it. You are four years too late and your presence here is just going to make things worse for my daughter. I won't allow that. No."

"Madam, please. I owe your family, especially Ga Eul, some explanations."

Mrs. Chu then turned to the children.

"Beom Jii, Eun Ae, go to Omma, please. Halmoni need to talk to him for a while."

"But Halmoni…"

"Is Ahjussi Omma's friend, Halmoni? Ahjussi said Omma's name."

"Is Ahjussi going to come in? I want to show Ahjussi my toys."

"Me too, Halmoni."

"Beom Jii, Eun Ae, please go to Omma. We don't want Omma to be alone, do we? Omma will be sad."

The little girl and little boy looked at each other. Usually, when they had visitors, Halmoni, Harabeoji, and Omma would invite them in and they would show the visitors their toys. However, they did not want Omma to be sad. The thought of Omma being sad made them sad too. They had watched Omma cried for so many times and they did not like it. The children simultaneously shook their heads.

"OK, Halmoni," said Beom Jii.

"Bye, Ahjussi," Eun Ae waved to Yi Jeong and they then ran back to the kitchen.

Yi Jeong stretched his neck a little to catch a glimpse of her but Mrs. Chu immediately blocked his way.

"I'm sorry but you need to leave, Mr. So Yi Jeong. Please."

"But Madam, I really need to talk to Ga Eul. Please let me talk to her. My heart and mind won't be at peace if I don't."

"Peace? Wrong word, Mr. So Yi Jeong." Mrs. Chu's voice had risen up a notch and her face became red.

"Why would you not be at peace? You hurt my daughter. You dumped her for another woman when still engaged to her. Wasn't that peace enough for you? So you come here for your peace of heart and mind? More peace? Do you want to hurt her more so that you get more peace? Don't you think you've hurt her enough? You left her when she needed you the most. We trusted you to take care of her but what did you do? You are one heartless evil man, Mr. So Yi Jeong."

Mrs. Chu tried to keep her tears at bay. She was so livid at the young man in front of her. She had kept all her feelings bottled up all these years and now that he was here, she was going to let it all out. She needed to protect her daughter, her precious daughter and her grandchildren from this man and further heartbreaks that came with him.

"I'm really, really sorry for what happened, Madam. Please, give me a chance to explain."

"No. No explanation or reasons that you have will ever make us forgive you. You humiliated us, humiliated my daughter. Just because you are rich doesn't give you the right to humiliate us."

"Madam, I am ashamed of what I've done. Please, believe me. I need to see Ga Eul. I need to explain."

"No. I'm not letting you hurt my daughter again. She had suffered enough. You should leave before my husband comes home. Please leave. Please leave us alone. Please leave her alone."

Just then, her phone rang and she quickly answered it while keeping her eyes on the younger man.

"Yeoboseyo, Honey. You're coming home? Twenty minutes? OK, Honey. Yes, everyone's here. Yes. They came back an hour ago. OK. We'll see you soon. Drive safely, Honey. Saranghae. Bye."

She then put the phone back in the pocket.

"Please, Mr. So Yi Jeong. Please leave and never come back."

"But…"

Before he could say more, the door had closed.

Mrs. Chu leaned against the door, one hand over her heart. It was beating wildly. She thought that she would never see that man again when they left Seoul. They were now happy with their lives since the arrivals of the twin. The little ones were their happiness, their world, Ga Eul's happiness, Ga Eul's world. The little ones kept Ga Eul busy and not think about that man who broke her heart. The little ones were her angels, her saviors.

His coming here would only disrupt their lives, again, and Mrs. Chu did not want to go through that phase again. Her heart broke seeing how Ga Eul had suffered and grieved and fell into a depression that she nearly lost the twin. No. She did not want that to happen again. She would not let that happen again.

The sound of a car's engine made her peeped through the window and saw him looking at their house with a sad expression. _Sad?_ Then, the black Mercedes drove away. She then wiped her tears before proceeding to the kitchen.

The children were busy chatting with each other while eating apples. Ga Eul looked at her Omma with glassy eyes and Mrs. Chu nodded, signaling that the unexpected and unwanted visitor had left. The young mother let out a relieved sigh but her mind was already everywhere since she opened that door, thinking about his surprise visit.

 _Why did you come, So Yi Jeong?_

* * *

Yi Jeong drove away dejectedly. He thought that he could speak to her. He thought that he would explain everything to her about what happened years ago. He had so many things to tell her. He needed for her to understand why he did what he did.

He admitted that he was cruel beyond evil to her but he had his reasons. He hoped that she would accept them. He must not give up. He must talk to her. He must. He had to.

"Ga Eul, please give me a chance, please."

He knew that the whole Chu family hated him but he did not blame them. He hated himself too.

But she was beautiful. No. She had become more beautiful. Her black satiny hair was much longer and he missed running his hands in them, especially after their love makings when he held her enclosed in his arms. He used to love the sweet rose smell of her hair. He wondered if she still used that shampoo.

 _Cut it out, So Yi Jeong. This is not the time to think about her shampoo._

Even though he only got to see her for a few short seconds, he could see that her body had changed. She was slimmer but being dressed in short sleeves blouse and a knee-length skirt did not cover the fact that she had become sexier. He wondered how it would feel like to be with her again.

 _Get your mind out of the gutter, So Yi Jeong._

He shook his head vigorously.

She had matured, he could see that in her eyes and her facial features. Was it because of the passing years or because of the children?

The children.

His shock when he saw them was overwhelming. He did not want to believe that they were hers but they called her Omma.

 _How old are they? Are they mine? When did it happen? When was the last time that he slept with her? Are they really my children? Then why didn't she tell me?_

 _Because you did your best to avoid and hurt her._

Could they just be her niece and nephew? Or some neighbors' children she was babysitting? But the little girl was pretty and looked exactly like her and the little boy was an exact copy of him. That, he was a hundred percent sure. There was no mistake in that. He bet his life that everybody would agree too. He did not need a DNA test to prove that.

 _I'm a father?_

His chest suddenly felt constricted and he quickly pulled over.

"I'm a father? They are my children? My twin?" The realization now seeping into mind.

He knocked his forehead on the steering wheel, repeatedly, and cursing himself.

"I'm so sorry, Ga Eul. I'm so sorry."

Initially, he came to this town for an exhibition. While having a late breakfast meeting at a small café with some potential clients, his attention was disrupted by a passing woman. He did a double take and thought that he recognized her. He excused himself and rushed out. Unfortunately, she had already entered a bookstore. He wanted to go after her but his companies were waiting inside. Frustrated, he went back inside.

Right after the meeting, he rushed to the bookstore but she was nowhere to be found. He asked the workers there if they knew her. Someone up in heaven must have pitied him, all of them knew her and his good luck could not get any better, an older lady staff was her neighbor. She told him her address and it went from there.

Deep in his heart, he somewhat predicted the reaction from her but being there in front of her door, and her slamming the door in his face did hurt. He knew he had only himself to blame. He deserved the reaction, but still… All he wanted was to have that long overdue talk. She needed to know the reasons. No. He wanted her to know the reasons. He owed her the explanations.

"Please Ga Eul. Please give me a chance."

A few minutes passed by with him having a monolog in that car. He was determined to talk to her. He must see her again and they would have that talk.

He quickly pulled out his phone.

"Yeoboseyo, Woo Bin?"

* * *

"Omma?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

Ga Eul was on the bed, sandwiched by her children. The little ones shared her bedroom because she did not want to be alone at nights.

The little boy, Beom Jii and the girl, Eun Ae both had their arm over her stomach.

"Omma, why did Omma cry earlier when that Ahjussi came?" asked Beom Jii.

"Halmoni cried too. Halmoni'e eyes and nose were red," added Eun Ae.

Ga Eul gulped hard. The little ones were not going to let the matter goes. Her children were curious little ones but she had hoped that they would not bring it up.

"Oh, Omma and Halmoni didn't cry. It was windy outside and the wind kind of stung our eyes a bit. Don't worry too much, OK?"

The two children looked at her with frowns on their face. Though young as they were, they knew that Omma was not telling the truth.

"But I didn't feel anything, Omma."

Eun Ae nodded in agreement.

"Because the wind didn't get to catch you too."

Beom Jii looked at his twin, lips pursed thinly. Eun Ae sported the same expression.

"Just forget about it, OK? Now. What story would you like to hear tonight?"

"Omma?" It was Eun Ae this time.

"Yes, Darling?"

"Today at school Teacher Kim told us to draw our family."

Ga Eul's heart began to drum faster.

"Did you two draw nicely? Did Teacher Kim like your drawings?" She tucked some hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Yes, Omma. Teacher Kim liked our drawings. I drew Omma, Halmoni, Harabeoji and us holding hands."

"And I drew us with trees and birds," said Beom Jii.

"Teacher Kim said we drew well. She said we have ta… ta… what is that word, Beom Jii?"

"Ta… tally? Ta…" the boy thought hard.

"Talent?" offered the mother.

"Yes, I think?" Eun Ae was still not sure.

"What is talent, Omma?"

"A talent is a special skill. Now, both of you drew good pictures, so Teacher Kim said both are you have a special skill in drawing."

Both nodded as if understanding what it meant. Ga Eul chuckled at her twin's reactions.

"Do Omma have talent like us?" asked Eun Ae.

"Nope. Not really."

"Halmoni? Harabeoji?"

"Omma would say that Halmoni and Harabeoji have that too."

"Ooo."

"Now, what story would you two like to hear?"

"Omma?"

"Yes, Darling."

"Hyo-Sonn asked why we don't have Appa in the pictures."

Beom Jii nodded too.

Ga Eul's heart stopped beating and she froze at the question.

After what felt like an eternity, "Wha… what did you say to her, Darling, Sweetheart?"

"That we don't have Appa. There are only us."

"But she said we are lying, Omma. She said that she has Appa. She showed us her drawing. She said that everyone should have Appa. She asked if our Appa is away for work or if he is dead."

There were sadness and confusion in the little girl's voice.

The looks on her children crushed her heart. She had discussed the matter with her parents and they agreed not to mention anything about their father until they were old enough to understand. Furthermore, what was she supposed to say? Omma is sorry because your father doesn't know about you? Omma is sorry because your father doesn't want your Omma? Omma is sorry because your father is a cruel man? Omma is sorry because your father is a super jerk?

"Is it true, Omma? Where is our Appa, Omma? When is he going to come home and see us?" Tears started to gather in the little girl's eyes. Beom Jii held his twin's small hand as a support. He too was near tears. They did not like to be called liars.

Ga Eul sat up on the bed, followed by the children. _Is this the right time to tell them? Would they understand everything? They are still very young children. How would they understand this? And how could three-year-old ask questions like these?_

The children were wise beyond their age and she attributed the reason to them being surrounded by adults.

"Omma…" the children called simultaneously.

She sighed heavily. _This is it, Ga Eul._

She pulled the children closer and kissed their foreheads.

"Omma love you two very much. Remember that."

"We love Omma very much too." They took turns to kiss her cheeks and hug her.

She then took a deep breath.

"Your Appa is still alive."

The children's eyes went wide. "Where…"

"May Omma finish first?"

The children nodded.

"He's away at the moment. Omma don't know when he will come back or if he wants to come back."

Ga Eul cringed inwardly at her own words. _But he came earlier._

The smiles on the children faded in an instant.

"When did Appa leave? Doesn't Appa love us?" Eun Ae's voice was shaky, her lips trembling and so did her twin.

Ga Eul's heart broke again. She tried hard not to cry in front of them. She thought these four years away from him had healed her heart but all those hurt resurfaced with his presence earlier. _Why did he have to come?_

"Sweetheart, Darling, he left before you were born."

"Doesn't Appa love us?" Eun Ae was already sobbing, as well as Beom Jii.

Ga Eul just embraced them tighter, not knowing what to say. She was not strong to tell them that all these years their father did not know about their existence. She finally lost to the trickling tears down her cheeks.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhh. Omma, Halmoni, and Harabeoji love you two very, very much. That is all that matters."

She knew that from this moment, the children were going to keep on asking about their father. She dreaded the time when they get older. She could not bear to see them hurt. Would they hate her for not telling the truth about their father? Would they hate him if she told them the bitter truth?

With the children on both sides, she kissed their head and laid down.

"It's late, let's go to sleep, OK? Tomorrow is show-and-tell."

The children kissed her cheeks and hugged her tighter with sniffs in between.

"Good night, Omma. We love you, Omma."

"Omma love you too. Good night my love."

She softly hummed their favorite songs until their breathing evened and they drifted to dreamland. She wished that their dreams were beautiful and wonderful, filled with rainbows, flowers, and unicorns.

It was midnight but sleep did not come to her. It had been a draining day. Slowly and carefully not to disturb the children's sleep, she got out of the bed and headed to the window seat.

 _So Yi Jeong,_

 _Why were you here? Why now? What do you want from me? If I knew this would happen, I would have made sure that I never meet you in this world, that our paths never cross. I would rather be alone. You have thrown me away as you pleased and chose her. I am nothing in your eyes. Then why did you come? Please erase all memories of me._

 _But without you, I won't have Beom Jii and Eun Ae. It is so hard not to be reminded of you when Beom Jii looks more and more like you with each passing day. He has your temper but also a kind heart and Eun Ae has your smile._

 _Why did you come? Why did you have to come? Our lives are better without you. I won't let you hurt us again._

Her reverie was disrupted by the light and faint sound of a car. She looked out the window. A car had parked in front of the neighbor's house next door. Did her neighbor buy a new car? She waited for the driver to come out but none. So she then went back to gaze at the crescent moon. Ten minutes later, she retreated to her sound sleeping angels.

* * *

He could see her silhouette up there from his spot. He could not sleep. He needed to be near her, even if from the outside. Today's revelation was a lot to take in. Finding her after all these years, and coming to her house only to also be greeted by two little children whom he was now sure were his. He told Woo Bin about them and the Don Juan was equally shocked. Both of them had been searching for her but even with all Woo Bin's connections, she and her parents had successfully eluded them. Even Jan Di did not know where her best friend had gone to and she was broken hearted from Ga Eul's sudden disappearance. She missed her best friend greatly.

He saw that she was looking out to the sky.

"You hid very well, Ga Eul. You hate me that much, don't you? What are you thinking now, Ga Eul?"

Her profile, though from afar was still beautiful.

 **Flashback**

She looked beautiful. He had arrived a few minutes earlier but was admiring her beautiful profile. He took his sweet time to indulge in her beauty.

She was waiting for him in front of her school. They had planned to have dinner at their place. He promised to cook up a lavish Swedish meal, his words, not hers. He wanted to woo her with his cooking skill. Since she moved in with him, it was her who always did the cooking.

"Boo!"

"Arrrkkkk!"

She whacked his shoulder, hard.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for surprising me, Mr. So Yi Jeong," Hands on both hips, she squinted her eyes at him, feigning anger.

He grinned widely and pulled her by the waist and stole a peck on her lips.

"Yi Jeong! We're in front of the school!" She looked around, eyes wary of the surrounding.

"So? What's the problem?"

"Yi Jeong. You know why."

"Hey, I did nothing wrong. I want people to know that you are mine. I don't want those men to come near you."

"Aish, this man. There are children here and my colleagues too."

"So what? I don't care."

"Why you…"

He cut her off with a kiss on the cheek and hooked his arm with hers.

"Come on, Chu seonsaeng-nim. Our dinner awaits," and pulled her towards the bright orange car.

It was a romantic candle-lit dinner. She noticed that he loved to woo her with candle-lit dinners. The food was amazing. She was impressed by his cooking. Who would have thought that a chaebol like him would be a great cook as well?

"Dinner was great, Yi Jeong. I'd love to learn how to cook them."

He nodded as he filled in her champagne flute.

"And I'd love to eat you," winking at her.

"Yi Jeong…" her cheeks blushed in an instant.

They continued to drink and chat, sharing their day activities. She told him about her mischievous kindergarten children whom she loved dearly, and he told her about the new plans for the museum. They also discussed their wedding preparations.

After putting the dishes away in the dishwasher, they moved to the living room, cuddling on the couch while enjoying the soft romantic music that he had put on since dinner.

"I love you, Ga Eul," while kissing the back of her head and down her neck.

"I love you too, Yi Jeong. You make me the luckiest and happiest girl. Thank you." She turned her head a little to kiss him on the cheek.

He then pulled her up so they faced each other, kneeling on the couch.

A finger under her chin, his eyes showed love, desire, and lust. Her cheeks went red again. It didn't matter how many times they became one, his gaze always had that effect on her.

"Yi Jeong…"

"You're so beautiful, Ga Eul. How am I so lucky to have you?"

He leaned forward and so did she. Their lips met halfway and they instantly moaned into each other's mouth. His hands wandered over her upper body and she placed her hands on his shoulders. They were getting breathless with each touch.

"You know what?" he panted heavily after the mind-blowing kisses.

"What?"

"I hope we can create beautiful babies tonight."

"Yi Jeong?"

"Let me have you without barrier. I want to be your babies' father."

She nodded and without haste, he crushed his lips on hers. Seconds after, clothes were thrown everywhere and both became lost in carnal desire, yet full of love.

 **End of flashback**

That night was the last night that they made love.

"Was that… was that when… the children…?"

He quickly did a mental calculation. He now believed that it was the moment when they created two human beings, with love.

He choked a tear. His words that night had come true.

"My daughter, my son. Why didn't you tell me, Ga Eul?"

* * *

The next morning, Ga Eul sent the twin to their class before heading to her own. She taught five-year-olds. The twin were their normal selves this morning as if last night did not happen but Ga Eul was not complaining. She hoped that the children would forget about the matter.

The day went by as usual.

Ga Eul went to fetch the children. Strange. Their teacher, Teacher Kim was not around.

"Beom Jii? Eun Ae? Where are you? Just you wait when Omma find you." She said in a sing-song tone.

The twin sometimes hid from her. It was a normal hide-and-seek game for them. They would hide under the tables or behind the curtains or next to the bookshelves. Usually, she could hear their soft giggles as they tried hard not to reveal themselves but not today.

"Beom Jii? Eun Ae? Where are you?" She tried again though her voice was now a little shaky. Her heart thumped wilder.

Not a single sound.

"Beom Jii? Eun Ae?" Panicked, she searched every inch of the classroom but the children were nowhere to be found.

She ran outside and head for the toilet. Maybe they were there and couldn't wait for Omma?

Nothing. Tears fell as she rushed to the teachers' room. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"Hye Ra-ah. Where are my children?"

"Oh, a guy came and took them. I wanted to inform you but he said that he's a close relative and that you gave him permission to fetch them."

"What? And you believed him? Hye Ra-ah. You know the school rules." She could not believe it. She also needed to have some words with the Principal and securities about letting strangers in.

"But… but the children know him. They looked excited too. They ran to him and hugged him."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, that's why I let them go with him. I thought…"

"Hye Ra-ah. Still, you should not let them go. You need to confirm with me first." Her voice had gone up a little.

"I… I'm sorry, Ga Eul-ah. I…I'm sorry."

Kim Hye Ra and two other teachers who were still there stood up to help Ga Eul find her children.

Ga Eul ran outside of the school building and headed to the school gate but as she passed by the playground, she heard familiar happy cheerful voices.

"Get your hands off of my children, So Yi Jeong!"


	3. Confrontations and A Confession

**A.N:** Thanks again for the reviews, reads, faves and follows. To Pequenia Dahmpir, appreciate the advice and help. Glad that we had the conversation *smile*. To 3 Guests, I'm sorry but I can't figure out the languages so I couldn't find the translation for your reviews but I think I may be able to guess what they are. So here's the update :) Take care everyone and have a great day.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** May 15, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Confrontations and A Confession**

"Get your hands off of my children, So Yi Jeong!"

The man turned around, startled at the screaming voice while the children's faces were of shock. Omma never screamed before, not that their young minds could remember.

"How dare you? How did you get into the school? Who do you think you are, coming here and taking my children from their class? You're going to regret this, So Yi Jeong!"

"Omma." "Omma."

The children ran to the fuming-red-faced mother and she quickly grabbed their hands.

"Ga Eul-yang, I'm not going to kidnap them. I just want to meet them and hope to get to talk to you."

He took a few steps forward but she stepped back.

"You have no right to be here and I don't want to talk to you. There's nothing to talk about. Leave now before I call the security and police. You are trespassing. Go back to where you came from. Don't you dare come near us, ever again."

Her artic glare surprised the potter. He had never seen her like this.

"Ga Eul-yang, please. We have to talk. I…"

"I don't have to and don't want to. Don't test my patience, So Yi Jeong."

She then looked at the speechless twin. She wished that they did not see her in this condition. Before, she had never raised her voice in front of them. She gave them a small smile.

"Come on, Beom Jii, Eun Ae. Let's go inside and get Omma's things. We're going back right now," and pulled them with her.

The children looked over their shoulders to see the Ahjussi standing there just looking at them. They liked him. He was nice and fun. He gave them lollipops.

"Are you going to deny them of their father's love, Ga Eul-yang?"

Immediately, she froze in her steps and her heart skipped a beat before her body trembled in anger. _How dare he?_ The children just looked at her and him.

"Omma?"

Still facing forward and gritting her teeth hard, "They don't have a father. Not before, not now, not ever."

"Ga Eul-yang." His heart was crushed.

She continued walking, faster this time, impatient to be far, far away from the man.

"I'm their father, Ga Eul-yang! When are you going to tell them and me? Do you think I wouldn't know? How do you think they are going to feel if they knew that you lie to them about their father?"

She stumbled in her steps and blood drained from her face but she quickly balanced herself. The children frowned and looked back at him.

Suddenly, she turned around, let go of the children's hands and marched to him, startling the man.

PANG!

She had slapped him, hard.

"Omma…" "Omma…"

He touched the stinging left cheek, deeply stunned at her reaction.

Pointing an index finger to his face, "How dare you? In front of my children? You are not their father! You…"

"Give me proofs that I'm not their father. The boy, Beom Jii looks like me. I bet my life that I'm their father but I still want a DNA test done."

Her eyes widened. He was challenging her. What right did he have to demand so? She did not want to do this in front of the children but he had crossed the line and her patience had thinned, turning her into this person who she did not like. There was absolutely no way that she was going to succumb to his request for a DNA test but it seemed that he had figured it out.

Seething, "You are just the sperm donor and nothing more. You will never be their father. You lost that right a long time ago. I won't let you come here corrupting and putting ideas in my children's heads."

"Then let's talk about it, please."

"Are you deaf? Stupid? Let me say this again. N. O. NO!"

"May I remind you that they are my children too?"

Her eyes widened again by the sudden change in his tone. "Are you threatening me?"

"I… No… I'm sorry… I…"

"Omma…"

Eun Ae and Beom Jii were now crying, holding hands and looking scared. Ga Eul's heart ached at the sight.

She quickly went to the children and hugged them. Fortunately, there were no other parents or children around.

"Shhh. Shhh. Omma am sorry. Come on, let's go inside."

She then took their hands and left.

"Ga Eul-yang!"

"Leave us alone!" and rushed into the building.

"Ga Eul-yang! Please?"

"Sir." A security had arrived upon hearing the commotion and managed to see the last couple of minutes exchange of words between them.

"Sir, may I see your visitor pass, please."

"Do you know who I am?" He glared at the man.

"No, I don't and I don't give a care. You are causing problems here and I don't see a visitor pass on you. Please follow me to the security office."

The security did not know how this man got in without a pass but he was going to investigate and take strict actions.

"Sir."

"No."

"Sir!"

But he was already running away towards the school gate.

* * *

Yi Jeong banged the steering wheel. He thought that by coming to the school, he would get to talk to her. Furthermore, he needed to see the children, his children. Woo Bin had managed to pull out Ga Eul's medical record when he called the Mafia Prince yesterday. He was now a hundred percent sure that those were his children.

He had missed their early years and he wanted to rectify that as soon as possible and as much as he could.

"Why are you so cold, Ga Eul? I know I've wronged you but weren't you who once said that everyone deserves a second chance?"

He touched his left cheek. The sting was still there. She was not the same woman that he used to know.

"I want to be in their lives. I'm their father for God's sake."

The children were beautiful, smart and talkative. Within the very short period of time he spent with them, he was truly impressed by them and had fallen in love.

When he came to the school, a younger security than the one earlier had stopped him and asked for his purpose of coming. He mentioned about a relative working at the school and that he promised to meet this relative and see where he worked. The security asked for his identity card for record purpose and wanted to call up that relative to confirm his story, but he quickly said that he would not be long. The security insisted but he pleaded to let it be but the security would not budge. Frustrated, he then left. However, he kept an eye on the security and when the man was busy attending to a visitor in a car who stopped to ask some questions, he quickly made his way in.

Once inside, he scoured the building and looked for the children's classroom. When he found it he waited at a secluded corner until school ended. When he was sure that almost everybody had exited the classroom, he knocked on the door and walked in.

Surely, the teacher was surprised to see a stranger but then, when the twin saw him, they became excited and went to hug him. They called him Ahjussi. It was unexpected but deep inside, he was relieved. This would make his 'story' easier. The teacher approached him and asked who he was. So he informed that he was a close relative to Teacher Chu Ga Eul and she had given him permission to take the children out. The teacher was reluctant at first but he put on his charm and at last, the teacher allowed him to. _Works all the time._

The twin showed him to the playground and they played and chatted away. To be honest with himself, he immensely enjoyed the time with them. A familiar feeling started to build up in his heart. Love. He loved them. These were his flesh and blood. He did not expect this feeling to come so soon. It was a warm fuzzy feeling. Was this what people say about the father and children bond and love? It was a foreign feeling for he never felt a father's love and he decided that he wanted to be in their lives.

If only their mother allowed him to. No. If she refused to let him, he would do all in his power to have them in his life, even if it meant going to the court, battling for child custody, visitation, and support. He did not know if there was a law in the country that served this matter since they were not married so he made a mental note to contact his lawyers.

However, did he really have a cold heart to hurt her again?

"Ga Eul, please don't make me come to that."

But she was unshakable on not letting him near them.

He did not miss the children's reactions to his and her brawl and saw confusions in their eyes. Had she not tell them about their father? About him?

He sighed heavily before revving up the car and drove away. He needed to think of a plan to talk to her in a civil manner.

* * *

"That man is unbelievable!"

The children were taking a nap upstairs.

"What is it, Ga Eul?"

"He came to the school and took them out."

"No! He didn't!"

"Yes, Omma. I felt like I was going to die when I couldn't find Beom Jii and Eun Ae. Apparently, Hye Ra let him took them. I can't believe her too. She knows the school rules and she still allowed him."

"Oh, my. What about the security?"

"I don't know how he got in without a pass or authorization. I'm going to have a talk with the security department and the Principal. Couldn't do it earlier because I needed to get them home fast."

Mrs. Chu had a hand on her chest.

"What did he want?"

"What else? To talk to me."

"And?"

Ga Eul told her mother about everything that happened, making Mrs. Chu gasped and wide-eyed.

"He said that?"

"Yes, Omma. I'm worried about the children and I'm ashamed that they saw me like that but I was so angry at him. I still am. We're already happy and alright here and I want to focus on giving the children a good life, but he had to come and do this. Urrgghhhhh! I hate him, Omma. I hate So Yi Jeong!"

"What are you going to do if he comes again?"

"I'm going to report him to the police. I don't care if he's a chaebol or F4 or even the king of the world, he's not getting near my children again. Ever."

Her Omma nodded in agreement. "Ga Eul, wait, you said earlier that Beom Jii and Eun Ae hugged him?"

"Yes, Omma. Those two… I've told them lots and lots of time not to talk to strangers. To stay with Hye Ra until I come fetch them. Why are they so friendly to people and not afraid of strangers? Omma, I thought small kids never want to leave their mothers' sides and can't let their mothers out of sight? I thought small kids are afraid of strangers? Why are my children so different from the others?"

"Ga Eul, they are still small so maybe they don't remember what you told them? And your children are different from the others that they baffle me sometimes."

"Of all the things, why can't they remember that?" The young mother let out a long sigh while Omma shrugged her shoulders.

"Ommaaaaa…." Beom Jii's voice came out of the audio baby monitor, crying, followed by the equally crying Eun Ae.

"I'm going upstairs, Omma. When is Appa coming home?"

"Appa has a dinner meeting tonight. He'll be in late. Will chicken soup and rice be alright for dinner?"

"Oh, yes, Omma. I'll come down as soon as I can to help."

"No, you stay with them."

"OK, Omma. Thank you. Saranghae, Omma."

"Nado saranghae. Mmm, Ga Eul, we need to tell Appa about this."

She sighed again. Appa would not be happy with this news.

"Yes, Omma," and headed to the bedroom.

* * *

Mr. Chu was furious.

"He's gone too far, Ga Eul. Who can say that he won't kidnap them the next time? We have to be careful from now on."

"I know, Appa. I'm as shocked and angry as you and Omma are."

"What if he comes here again?" asked Mrs. Chu.

"Then he'll know who Chu Yong-Sun is."

Mr. Chu might seem like a very kind and gentle man, but he also had a temper when provoked, suiting the meaning of his name: Dragon in the First Position.

"You need to tell me every time he comes near, arasso?"

"Yes, Appa."

* * *

When they went to school the next day, Ga Eul was on high alert and wary of the surrounding. She had gone to the security department and made a report of the incident. She had also talked to the Principal and the elder lady promised to look into the matter and tighten security.

Fortunately, the day went by as usual. No sight of the man, to that, she was incredibly relieved. Even the twin did not ask her about the incident and she was very thankful for it. The following days were the same. It was uneventful, with regards to one So Yi Jeong that was. She hoped that he had given up and gone back to wherever he came from.

Saturday came and usually, it was outing day for the three of them. They would normally go to the park, library or the mall. However, this week Mr. and Mrs. Chu suggested that they go to the new amusement park which was about forty minutes away. They wanted to check out what the great raves about the park were all about.

It was the twin's first trip to an amusement park. The excitement and wide grins on their faces were enough to make Ga Eul felt like she was the best mother in the whole universe for making her children happy. The little ones would jump up and down, and ran to booths and rides that attracted them, pulling Omma's and Halmoni's hands to follow them. Harabeoji was their photographer of the day.

They went on so many rides; teacup ride, mini train ride, spinning orange ride, airplane ride, merry-go-round and so on. When they were tired, they stopped and sat at the many flowers- and butterflies-shaped benches and took more pictures.

An hour later, Ga Eul excused herself to go to the restroom and asked her parents to take the children to another ride not far from them. When she was done, she exited the restroom and headed to the said ride. A sudden breeze blew the sunhat that she was wearing and fell to the ground. She picked it up and brushed some dirt away while continued walking but accidentally bumped onto someone. She nearly fell backward but a firm pair of hands managed to grab her arms and pulled her forward.

"Oh, excuse me. Sorry, I didn't see where…"

"Ga Eul-yang. Annyeonghaseyo."

Her heart skipped a beat. What in the world was he doing here? How on earth did he know that they were here? Was he stalking them? She had to get to the children fast but her body suddenly shivered from the long-forgotten touch. She quickly brushed his hands that were still holding her arms. He stepped back but was still in front of her, offering that famous smile.

She glared at the man and stepped aside to get away but for every step that she took, he followed, blocking her way.

"Please get out of my way." Her face was getting red from anger.

"No. I want to talk to you." He stubbornly locked his eyes on hers.

"But I don't. Move away, please." She did not want to create any drama, not in the public, at least.

"Only if you agree to talk."

She closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten. What was this? A desperate act on his part?

"Don't make me scream, So Yi Jeong. You wouldn't want people to know that So Yi Jeong, the famous F4 is a stalker, would you?" Her voice was icy cold.

He just looked at her, trying to make her understand.

"Don't tempt me."

"Why won't you let me explain, Ga Eul-yang? Do you hate me that much? I've been searching for you for years to tell you the truth, why I did what I did."

She snickered and smirked. "Truth? What more truth do you have to offer? Or are you here to remind me how much you hurt me? Do you take pleasure in hurting me, huh? Is there no one else in this world that you can torture and hurt? Well, here's the news, Mr. So Yi Jeong. I don't give a damn about the truth anymore. I don't want your explanation. You can't hurt me anymore. So please, go away. If I see you one more time, I'm calling the police."

"Ga Eul-yang."

"Get out of my face, So Yi Jeong." She pushed him aside and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"Come on, Unnie. You seldom go out with us. Just this one time, please." Gwan Chung Cha, her colleague pleaded.

"Yes, Unnie. You need to loosen up once in a while," added Dong Hae-Won, another teacher.

"I can't girls. The kids, I got to…"

"Your parents can look after them. It's just for one night and it's Friday night. No work tomorrow. Please." Chung Cha batted her eyelashes.

"And today's Jin Kyong Unnie's last day. Don't you want to go out one last time with her?" the younger Hae-Won tried again.

"Girls, we already held her farewell lunch earlier and it's not like we won't be seeing her ever again."

"Unnie. Pleaseeeeee. Pleeeasssseeee. You need to get out. I know you need it. You've been so stressed lately."

"Pleasseeeee, Unnie. Pleeassseeee? Only for tonight. For Jin Kyong Unnie, please?"

Both teachers kept on tugging on her arms and pouting.

They were right. She seldom joined them after work. She never felt the need to do so. Her children were enough to make her happy and they helped relieve her stress after a long day at work. Sure, the twin was a handful lot but she did not mind at all. She loved watching them and taking care of them. Moreover, she felt like she had passed that phase of her life to go out clubbing. She was a mother now. Her children were her priorities. Chung Cha, Hae-Won, and Jin Kyong were still single and they liked to go out like most young people.

Sighing, "Let me call Omma first."

The two young teachers clapped their hands excitedly.

Not long after, "OK. Come pick me up at 7 but 10 pm sharp, I'm out of there."

"10 pm? What are you? 15? Even Cinderella had until 12 midnight." Hae-Won scrunched her face.

"But I want to dance and drink and dance and drink and dance and drink and..."

"I get it, Chung Cha-ah. But you have to remember that we are teachers. We…"

"So? Are teachers not allowed to dance and drink? And I'm still young," countered Chung Cha. She had her hands on the hips now.

Ga Eul shook her head.

"OK. 11 then."

"Yes. Thanks, Unnie. We love you. We're going to have a lot of fun tonight," and they hugged each other, eager for their girls' night out.

* * *

Chung Cha wolf-whistled while Hae-Won wriggled her eyebrows.

"You look hot, Chu seonsaeng-nim," commented Chung Cha.

"If I was gay, I'd surely fall for you, Unnie. You look great," added Hae-Won.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. Her friends were too much. She then closed the car door.

"What's so hot about this?" She gestured to her dress. It was a sleeveless LBD that reached her mid-thighs with a thin glittering gold belt, showing off her slim waist that people wouldn't know that she had a twin. The V neckline was modest enough but still hinted the swells of her chest. She also wore a sexy pair of clear transparent T-strap stilettoes. The dress and shoes were from years ago that she had kept in the closet. She had her hair in a wavy side ponytail with a side bang and her makeup was minimalist. To be honest with herself, she had not dressed up like this since… she quickly shook her head.

"You are going to be the center of attention, Unnie. I bet men are going to follow you home."

Hae-Won vigorously nodded in agreement.

"Chung Cha-ah! Hae-Won-ah! It's you both who are looking gorgeous, not me. So, shall we go now?"

* * *

They met Jin Kyong at the club. It was only recently opened but was already the talk of the town. The atmosphere was electric, definitely targeted to the young people yet at the same time had this elegant vibe, not that she had much experience in clubs these past years.

They went to a private booth at one corner of the club, watching the people dancing, drinking, mingling and flirting. Ga Eul opted for a soft drink much to her friends' annoyance.

"We're here to have fun and let loose, Ga Eul-ah. Come on. Be brave and free for once," said Jin Kyong.

"I'm fine. I need to be sober. Who's going to drive you two back home when you are drunk later?" She pointed to Chung Cha and Hae-Won.

"There's always the cab, you know," answered Jin Kyong.

"I promised my parents that I'm not going to get drunk."

"Oh! Come on, Unnie. Just this one night." Chung Cha passed her a cocktail glass of Vodka Gimlet.

"Unnie! Unnie! Ga Eul! Ga Eul!" The girls chanted enthusiastically.

Ga Eul sighed in defeat, closed her eyes and took the shot. She cringed at the taste. When was the last time that she had vodka? Oh, yes. Never.

After a few more rounds, her friends pulled her to the dance floor. They danced in a group, laughing and being carefree. Ga Eul had missed these feelings and her friends were right. She did notice glances and gazes and eyes directed at her since they entered the club. She felt nervous but at the same time somewhat proud that some men still found her attractive. In fact, some of the male teachers at school had tried to court her but she politely turned them down, reasoning that she had not the time for dates and all for she wanted to focus on her children.

Her three friends were also garnering lots of wolf-whistles from the men and envy glares from some women. Chung Cha, Hae-Won, and Jin Kyong were beautiful young women, from the inside and the outside, that she did not understand how all of them were still single.

A few good looking men approached them and joined in. Them being slightly drunk now, one by one, her friends were taken away by the men. A handsome tall man approached her and started to dance with her. She flashed a wide smile at him and continued to sway with the music. The man's scent filled her space as he stepped closer to her. She tilted her head and closed her eyes and tried to indulge in his wonderful smell, never stopping her moves.

* * *

He had been observing her from a secluded corner of the club. He frowned when she downed the shots. She was going to get drunk at the rate that she was going and he did not want any men to take advantage of her. But she was having fun. Her smiles were bright and his heart swelled with every smile. Not only that, she was 'killing' him with that dress. She looked so sexy and alluring. He needed to get to her.

* * *

She then felt strong hands on her hips, and pleasant warmth spread all over her body. Hmmm. The smile never leaving her beautiful flushed face. Her small hands landed on his broad shoulders.

She could sense his warm breaths nearer and nearer. Why did he smell different but not unfamiliar? Her heart beat faster but she shook her head. The alcohol must be playing with her senses.

The stranger pulled her closer, their bodies, mere inch separated. Her side ponytail gave him an easy access. The gap between them zeroed in and his lips grazed her long neck. It felt so good. When was the last time she felt this way? Butterflies invaded her and her breathing quickened. Her hands were now in his hair, tugging them ever so lightly. They felt so soft and silky. His kisses intensified and moved to her jaw, his hands cupping her face.

"Ga Eul-yang… I've missed you. I love you, Ga Eul-yang. I always love you, Ga Eul-yang."

Her eyes shot open and wide.


	4. More Confrontations & Another Confession

**A.N:** Hi. Thank you for your support. Sorry that the last chapter was shorter. Hope this one covers that up :) Take care, everyone and have a great day. Don't forget to smile.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** May 23, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 4: More Confrontations and Another Confession**

Watching her from his seat, his heart rates began to escalate as soon as she started swaying those curvy hips, trying to follow the music. Such simple moves yet so enticing and tantalizing that warmth spread all over his body before concentrating down on that one specific place. A knock of memory from yesteryears came to mind.

* * *

"I don't know how to dance, Yi Jeong."

"That's alright. I'll show you. Come on, it's easy. Just follow my lead."

He took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder before pulling her by the waist to lessen the gap between them. He chuckled when crimson hues colored her cheeks. She still blushed no matter how many times they were in this close proximity and that they had been intimate. Then, he took her other hand and held it up to their shoulder level.

They were at the Shinwha Annual Ball, held at the Majestic Shinhwa Hotel in Seoul. The ballroom was magnificently decorated, as usual, nothing less should be expected from Madam Kang and Gu Jun Hee. Woo Bin was dancing with a gorgeous brunette not far from them, presumably one that he just met, while Jan Di, Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo were having a conversation at their table. There were also some guests on the dancefloor.

Her sweet rose scent engulfed him. "My favorite?"

She nodded while giving him her best dazzling smile.

"You really do know how to make me go crazy, Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong…" Could her face go any redder?

"You are so beautiful. I'm such a lucky man."

"And you are so handsome and I'm such a lucky girl."

Interlocking eyes, both smiled lovingly at each other.

Her soft body molded into his perfectly. Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran was playing in the background. Their favorite song. In a soft voice, he sang the lyrics into her ear, rewarding him with a wider loving smile. His deep melodious voice was mesmerizing and erupting shivers through her whole body.

They moved slowly, together as one, feeling each other's heartbeat against their chests and the world around them blurred before fading away. There were just the two of them. No hurry, no worries, simply treasuring the pleasure of being in each other's arms.

He leaned back a little and gazed into those bright brown eyes. Love and only love was what he could see and feel. Hypnotized by them, he slowly leaned in, not missing the hitch of her breath as he closed his eyes and lips gently touching and tasting hers.

Those lips were so soft and sweet. Strawberry. Another favorite of his. The smell of her skin was burning a fire in his blood and he deepened the kiss. Her grips on his shoulder and hand loosened and her hands went around his neck while his, settled at the sides of her small waist, pulling her even closer.

The room thundered with claps and applauses, hoots and teases. "Get a room, you two," most probably by Woo Bin, pulled them back to earth. She hid her reddened face against his chest. How could she forget where they were? She must inwardly scold herself while he let out a soft laugh and ran his hands up and down her back to soothe her.

"Ga Eul, we're going to take that advice later," he whispered and kissed her cheek, making her blushed more. He then led her back to their table. Jan Di was wide-eyed sporting a disbelieved expression in contrast to Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo who were all smiles.

"Ga Eul, Yi Jeong Sunbae…" Jan Di finally got her voice back.

"Yes, Jan Di?" he asked, a hand still around Ga Eul's waist.

"How could you? Ga Eul? Public display of affection? This is so not you."

"Yah, Jan Di. What's wrong with that? They are engaged, they can kiss anywhere they want."

"Yah, Jun Pyo. But this is Ga Eul."

"So?"

"But…"

"Jan Di," Ji Hoo gently called. "It's not as if you have never done that too."

"Ji Hoo Sunbae…" This time it was Jan Di's face which had reddened while Jun Pyo wriggled his eyebrows.

Ji Hoo and he laughed at the two and Ga Eul just smiled at her best friend.

"Yo, what's up?" Woo Bin arrived with his new lady companion.

"Just teasing Jan Di," answered the White Prince nonchalantly.

"Ooo, about what this time, Jan Di? Did you stuff your face again? Yup. The food is good, I know."

"Woo Bin Sunbae…"

But they just laughed at her pout.

"Guys, this is Park Sun Hee. Sun Hee, this is everybody." Park Sun Hee was an heiress to a very successful conglomerate family in Incheon. Woo Bin seemed to be smitten by the lady for his smile was wide and he could not take his eyes off of her.

They exchanged pleasantries and continued to drink, chat and mingle. Every now and then, some guests came and introduced themselves to the famous F4 and their ladies.

He never left her side and ever so the gentleman, got her drinks and proudly introduced her to the guests as his fiancée. He also kept her hands looped around his arm most of the times, and always finding reasons to touch her. About an hour and a half later, the event came to its end and they bid each other farewell.

"Yi Jeong, aren't we going back?" He had pulled her to the hotel reception.

"Like I said, we're going to take Woo Bin's advice. I can't wait any longer."

"Yi Jeong?"

"You blush so easily but I love this shade on you." He caressed her pink cheek lightly.

"But our clothes? We didn't pack an overnight bag."

"Don't worry about it."

"Is there any room left? The hotel is packed."

"No worries, Ga Eul. Jun Pyo made sure that each F4 has a suite reserved at any time any day."

"Oh…"

And he softly pecked her lips.

After receiving the keycard, they went straight to the elevator. Perfect. They were the only ones waiting for it. Once the elevator door closed, he pinned her to the wall, kissing her fervently, never getting enough of her.

Her knees turned to jelly from his delicious attacks and his hands roaming her body.

"Yi Jeong…"

"God, I love you very much, Ga Eul."

"I love you too."

And he kissed her again and again and again until the elevator dinged, indicating that they had arrived at the designated floor. He picked her up and with hurried steps proceeded to their suite where clothes were shed without a second longer forming a trail from the door to the bed. All night long, they continued to make sweet love and drowned in ecstasy.

* * *

His reminiscing was interrupted when a few men approached her and her friends. He frowned when the girls did not ward off the men. Whether they were drunk or that friendly and welcoming to the strangers, they were now dancing in a group of eight with the girls surrounded by the men.

He stood up, cautious, when one by one, her friends were taken away, leaving her with, if he had to admit, a rather good-looking man. His heart stung when she smiled at the man in front of her. That smile should only be for him. As if having a mind of their own his feet led him to them. He had to protect her.

Her eyes were closed as she danced facing the guy. Moves so sensuous in her drunken state, his heart pounded even louder brewing a mixture of feelings: jealous of the man, worry for her safety yet highly aroused by her sexy movements.

He tapped on the man's shoulder, gave him a stern look and mouthed "She's with me." The man held up his hands while nodding and left. He then looked around for her friends. They seemed lost in their own world, each in the arms of their partners.

He stepped closer. She was beautiful with flushed cheeks. Her eyes were still closed and her lips formed a sensual smile, a sign of her being lost in the music. He wanted to kiss her bad but he must be patient. Yet he was just a man and she was the woman his heart desired. Seeing her like this was chipping his patience away and replaced by hot desire and lust. He held her hips and immediately felt a jolt of pleasure coursing through his whole being, the kind that she had always had on him. His heart swelled when the gorgeous smile became wider as she placed her small soft hands on his shoulders.

He moved with her, following her rhythm. He wanted to shout out to the world that she was at last in his arms and he would not change it for anything else in this world. Not able to resist her anymore, he pulled her closer and reveled in her feel that was heavenly. Oh, how he had missed her soft warm body pressed against his. After all these years, she still smelt the same, the sweet perfume that was her and his favorite mixed with the unique scent by the name of Chu Ga Eul.

Her long swan-like column was inviting. He wondered if she was still ticklish there. He remembered how she would squirm in delight every time he kissed her neck and so he did. Great pride swarmed in when her breathing quickened, her hands in his hair just as how she always responded years ago. Those husky moans encouraged him to go further and he kissed her more, more fervent and intense and moved towards her defined jaw. His self-control was nearing its edge as she writhed deliciously against him.

"Ga Eul-yang… I've missed you. I love you, Ga Eul-yang. I always love you, Ga Eul-yang."

Her eyes shot open and wide.

"So Yi Jeong? Wha…"

"I love you, Ga Eul-yang."

It felt like a bucket of cold water had been dumped onto her that she immediately stepped back. Yet the alcohol made her wobbly and she almost fell backward but he gripped her tighter.

She struggled to lease her arms out of his hold. "Let. Me. Go." and he abode.

Her hand went straight up but he had anticipated it. He caught the hand before it could meet his cheek. His other hand held her other.

"Ga Eul-yang, let's get you home. You're drunk."

She was beyond furious that she could only glare at him and wish that she could spit profanity and expletives, words that she had never uttered. How dare he came and invaded her personal space! How dare he exploited her situation!

"Ga Eul-yang, please."

She felt bile rising in her throat and kicked his shin hard that he let go of her hands. "Ga Eul-yang." Immediately, she ran with hands over mouth, nearly stumbling a few times, and he took a few moments after to run after her, limping.

She could not find the restroom. It was a packed night and the lightings in the club did not help much. So she stormed off to the nearest exit and just as she got out, she crouched down and vomited. A few passers-by looked at her in disgust.

A hand lifted her ponytail up and another rubbed her back as she continued emptying her stomach. She then sat helplessly on the pavement. She was drained. He kneeled beside her, a hand still on her back and offered a handkerchief. The same handkerchief years ago when they watched Jan Di swam her last swim. However, she swatted his hand away.

"Don't… touch me… So Yi Jeong!"

"You're drunk, Ga Eul-yang."

"Not anymore." Yet her head felt like it was hit by a hammer and her throat sore from the vomiting.

"Let's get you home."

Still not looking at him, "I said… don't touch me!"

Passersby were now curious but he told them that she was with him and drunk.

"I'll let your friends know that I'm taking you home."

She hit her temple a few times. "Don't you dare!" But he had already called someone on the phone.

"Done. Come on, don't fight me, Ga Eul-yang."

She kept swatting his hands away. "Just leave me… alone," but he ignored her. When they were up, she tried to shove him away. Instead, she lost her footing and fell forward. Fortunately, he was quick to catch and locked her in his arms. She struggled more but he was not letting her go. Not like this.

"Stop being stubborn, Ga Eul-yang!"

She froze at the raised voice and looked at him with wide eyes but that only worsen the pounding in her head and she cringed at the discomfort. She was also starting to lose the strength to struggle. Her body unwillingly sagged against his.

He carefully lifted her up and carried her to his car.

"I hate you, So Yi Jeong. I hate you." But she was fast losing consciousness.

"I know, Ga Eul-yang. I know. I hate myself too for all the things that I've done to you."

"I… hate… you… So.. Yi…" and she was out.

He pressed his lips to her temple and whispered: "I love you, Ga Eul, always."

With her safely buckled up, he waited for his men to bring in her purse. He watched her flushed face. She must really hate him for even in her sleep, her forehead wore a slight frown. He lightly touched her cheek, reveling in its softness. If he was to have it his way, there was nothing more that he wanted but take her to his place. He would keep her with him and make her listen to what he had to say. But he could not do that. After his men dropped off the purse, he drove away, taking the colossal risk that her Appa would not blow his brain out for taking her home.

He willed his heart to calm down. She was in his arms, still passed out. It was nearing 11 in the evening.

* * *

A few minutes later, the door opened.

"So Yi Jeong? Ga Eul?"

He bowed with a little difficulty. "Annyeonghaseyo, Madam. Ga Eul has passed out at the club."

"Yeobo! Come here! Quick!" She then tested her daughter's forehead, worried if she was sick but scrunched her nose at the unpleasant smell.

"She had too many drinks, Madam, and vomited outside of the club."

"Where are her friends?"

"They are still at the club when we left. They are drunk too."

Mrs. Chu frowned at the revelation. Ga Eul had promised not to get drunk before she left home earlier.

Mr. Chu then came rushing from the living room and stopped in his track when he saw the person at the door but quickly approached them when he further saw who the person was carrying.

"What are you doing here?" The old man shot the younger man an icy glare as he quite roughly took his daughter from the latter's arms.

"Yeobo, let's get Ga Eul to the guest room first. We'll talk later."

"I'm not done with you," warned the old man.

"Yes, Sir." If only they could hear the loud beats of his heart.

The elders then went in. Understanding that he was not welcomed in Yi Jeong went to collect Ga Eul's purse from the car and then waited at the front door. The house was quiet, surely the children were already happy in their dreamland. His eyes closed, he smiled remembering his short time with them a few days ago. He wanted more time with them.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

Startled, he looked up to see a very angry and unhappy man.

"I… I brought her home, Sir."

"I'm not stupid, So Yi Jeong. Don't test me."

"I'm sorry Sir. I followed her to the club to…"

"You did what?" The elder man fisted his hands.

"To make sure that she was safe, Sir." Yi Jeong quickly explained.

A deep V formed on Mr. Chu's forehead and his glare intensified. "So you are stalking my daughter now? How long have you been doing this?"

"No...yes… no, Sir. I wouldn't call it stalking. I… I just wanted to talk to her. I wanted to apologize…" his voice trailed off as his eyes pleaded.

Though he hated to admit, Mr. Chu saw and heard the sincerity in the younger man's eyes and voice but he quickly shook it off since he was still angry at the man.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. I think she had made that very clear, numerous times."

"Please, Sir. If you let me. I would like to talk to you and Madam too."

"We're not interested. Please leave before you regret being here, So Yi Jeong."

"Sir?"

"And don't bother coming back."

"Sir, please. Don't you want to know what happened before? Don't you want Ga Eul to know why I did what I did? Don't you want Ga Eul to have at least a closure? Don't you want Ga Eul and her children to be happy? My children."

He took a sharp breath at his own words, at his own boldness, to the father of the woman whom he had hurt but he was too frustrated that no one was giving him a chance to explain.

Mr. Chu's expression though was of the opposite. He took a step forward, trying to control himself from punching the man.

"You are not one to talk about my daughter's and grandchildren's happiness. You threw her away for whatever these reasons that you only now want to explain. Too late. But they don't matter, not anymore. The truth hard fact is that you threw her away and you hurt her. She had suffered so badly that she nearly lost my grandchildren, her children, not yours."

Yi Jeong gasped. He missed that information.

"You lost the right when you started to treat her like shit. We trusted her with you, thought that she would be happy with you. We even let her moved in with you." He shook his head. "We were stupid to so easily trust a Casanova." Regret was evident in his voice.

"Sir… I.."

"Shut up. I'm not done."

Yi Jeong gulped hard.

"You are lucky that we are in this nice neighborhood. I wouldn't want people to be alarmed by the police siren or ambulance siren. I so badly want to punch you even if it won't be as hurtful as how my daughter feels but I'm not going to stoop that low."

"Sir…"

"I said shut up."

Yi Jeong slightly nodded and kept his eyes on the elder. He wanted Mr. Chu to know that he was willing to accept their punishment and that they would hear out his reasons.

The older man took a deep breath and sighed. "Please go home, So Yi Jeong. Leave us alone, leave my daughter and grandchildren alone. They are happy here. She's finally happy. If you have an ounce of care for them, please let them be."

"I don't know how else to say how much I am sorry for what I've done, Sir but I truly, truly am sorry. I want to be in my children's lives, in Ga Eul's life. I want…"

"You had your chance."

"Sir, please." He did not care if he was pleading.

"I'm too old for another heartbreak, So Yi Jeong. I can't bear to see her hurt again." Suddenly, he became tired from all the talks. His old heart ached again. What father in this whole wide world like to see his child suffers? What father has the heart to let his child gets hurt? No. He would not let that happen again.

"Sir…I'm so, so sorry. I promise…"

"Yeobo," Mrs. Chu had joined them.

"Yes, Honey?" his voice was so different now. Love for his wife.

"Eun Ae is up." She showed the audio baby monitor. Sure enough, the little girl was crying, calling for Omma.

Yi Jeong's heart ached. He wanted to see his daughter.

"And Ga Eul has a temperature," as she glanced at the young man.

Yi Jeong's heart ached more. He wanted to take care of her.

"I'll go see Eun Ae. You look after Ga Eul. I'll be right up in a minute."

"Okay, Yeobo," and left.

"So Yi Jeong, just do us a favor, please. Forget her, forget them. Just go live your life and let them live theirs. I can assure you that my wife and I are going to look after them until we die." Mr. Chu fought his tears hard.

"Sir…"

"Good night, So Yi Jeong. Thank you for bringing my daughter home."

And the door closed shut.

"Sir…"

His head hung low. How was he supposed to redeem himself if they refused to let him? How else could he do? He knew how much he had hurt them, especially her. He broke their trust, hers. He broke them, her. He needed to think more and find a way. He had to.

A few minutes later, he turned around but then realized that Ga Eul's purse was still with him. He pressed the doorbell but no one came. He sighed heavily but soon smiled. The purse meant he had another chance to see her and he was going to make her listen. He thanked the power above for still granting him a chance.

Brain now on hyperdrive with plans and hope, he left the neighborhood in a happier spirit.

* * *

"Beom Jii, Eun Ae, no. Omma is not well."

It was too late. The children were already bouncing on the bed and calling for Omma.

Ga Eul woke up but was instantly hit by a pounding head. The bouncing was making it worse and her body was hotter than usual.

"Sweetheart, Darling, please. Omma's head."

"Omma." "Omma." The little ones stopped bouncing and dropped on her, trying to massage her head but it was not helping at all.

Mrs. Chu shook her head and shifted Beom Jii away from his Omma while Ga Eul did the same with Eun Ae.

"Ga Eul," Mrs. Chu pointed to a glass of water and some pills on a small plate on the bedside table.

"Thanks, Omma."

"Omma, Omma are sick?" asked Eun Ae.

"Yes, Sweetheart. You two shouldn't be here. Omma don't want you to get sick too."

"No park today?" it was Beom Jii's turn.

"Omma am sorry, Darling."

"Beom Jii, Eun Ae, go ask Harabeoji if Harabeoji can take you."

"Yaaayyy!" and the two jumped off the bed, causing Mrs. Chu and Ga Eul to shriek worried.

"Harabeoji!" and they ran out of the room.

Ga Eul then sat up, a hand massaging her head.

"Omma, how did I get home? Why am I here?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Not really, Omma. I'm sorry for breaking my promise not to get drunk."

"I'm sure you didn't mean for it."

"So Yi Jeong…"

"He took me home?" She gasped unbelievingly.

Mrs. Chu nodded and Ga Eul saw the questioning eyes. She groaned and sighed.

"Did he do anything to you?"

The younger woman blushed when a hazy memory of last night's dance came to mind. In those few moments, she actually had pleasure being in his arms and his kisses brought out the long-forgotten sensation. _No. Ga Eul. Stop it. You were not in your right mind. It was the alcohol and he took advantage of it._ But she was not going to share this with her Omma.

"Ga Eul? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No. No. Omma. He didn't."

"What happened then?"

"We… the girls, we had too many drinks. Then we danced and… and… after some time, he was there, dancing with me."

"Ga Eul? And you let him?"

"No. I didn't realize it was him. I… was… Omma… but the moment I saw that it was him, I wanted to leave but ended up vomiting outside the club and… and…"

Mrs. Chu rubbed her daughter's arm up and down to calm her.

"How did Appa react?"

"Angry. Appa told me he had quite a talk with him and asked him not to disturb you and the kids anymore."

Ga Eul nodded. "Thank you, Omma and I'm sorry again for all this. I… I shouldn't have gone out, then none of this would happen."

"Hey, you didn't know so don't blame yourself. Now, do you want anything to eat?"

"Just some bread. Thank you, Omma."

"OK, dear."

Ga Eul searched the bedside table and bed.

"Omma, have you seen my purse? I don't remember taking them home and my cell phone is in there."

"No. Maybe your friends have it? I'm sure they'll come and send it here later?"

She unceremoniously dropped back on the bed. _Great. Just great, Ga Eul. Total dependency on technology makes my brain weak for not remembering any of the girls' numbers._

* * *

Later that afternoon, she felt much better. The children had a blast at the park with Harabeoji and they were excitedly telling Omma and Halmoni about it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh, must be one of the girls," exclaimed Ga Eul.

The twin was already racing to the door.

"Sweetheart, Darling. Slow down and wait for Omma."

"Annyeonghaseyo. Is this Miss Chu Ga Eul's house?" A teenager was holding a large bouquet of mixed flowers on one hand, and reading from a piece of card on another.

"Flowers!"

"Yes, I'm she." She frowned a little.

"Delivery for you, Miss. Please sign here."

"Who is it from?"

"I don't know, Miss. Sorry."

She signed the piece of paper and took the bouquet.

"Omma, Omma, flowers. Beautiful. I want to hold it."

Beom Jii pouted. He did not like flowers. Flowers were for girls.

"It's too heavy, Sweetheart. Let's get back to Halmoni and Harabeoji."

She looked at the flowers. Her heart beat faster. These were all her favorites. She could now guess whom the sender was. _Why are you doing this?_ She wanted to throw away the bouquet but the excited look on Eun Ae hindered the thought.

"Who was it, Ga Eul?" asked Mr. Chu.

"Oh…" his wife added. She raised both eyebrows at the young mother and smiled. "An admirer?"

Ga Eul shook her head and understanding seeped in the parents.

"Halmoni, Harabeoji. Omma got flowers."

She placed the bouquet on the coffee table and the little girl immediately 'attacked' it, smelling the flowers and aweing at them.

"Omma, what is this?" Eun Ae handed a small card.

She read the card and her eyes widened.

"What is it, Ga Eul?"

She then handed the card to her Omma who read it and reacted the same. Mrs. Chu showed the card to her husband.

"What is with him? Didn't he..." but Mrs. Chu gestured to the children.

"Are you going to go?" his voice was lower, not to attract the children. Beom Jii was now pestering Eun Ae, jealous that she got the flowers and he did not get anything.

"I don't want to but he has my purse and cell phone, Appa."

"Just tell him to pass the purse to your friend or school or post it or something?"

"Omma, don't you think he'd do that already? And you know how stubborn he is."

"I don't like it, Ga Eul."

"I don't like it either, Appa."

"Then just forget about the purse and cell phone."

"Omma, I can't do that. My cards are in there too, and the contacts. It'll be a hassle to report them as lost and replacements take some times."

"Aish…this man."

"I… I have to meet him and it'll be the last time." She had made up her mind. Maybe this was also the chance for her to really let out all of the suppressed feelings and tell him off so that he would leave them alone forever and she would move on, again.

"I can come with you."

"No, Appa. I want to do this on my own. I'll be fine, I promise."

The parents looked at each other, having their own mind conversation. Soon, both nodded in approval, though worried.

"Appa, may I borrow your cell phone?"

* * *

"You look beautiful, Ga Eul-yang."

He had to control himself. She was always dressed nicely and her beauty was further enhanced by the natural make-up she wore.

"Cut with the compliment, So Yi Jeong. I'm not here for that and you know it."

She did not understand why she was suddenly nervous. Hence, the tart reply.

They were at a café nearby his hotel. She chose the place because she needed to be in the public. She needed the security that he would not do anything to her.

"Would you like anything, Miss, Sir?" a waiter came up for their order.

"Espresso for me and Lady Grey Tea for the pretty woman here."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes but her heart skipped a beat. He remembered her favorite tea.

"Anything to compliment the drinks?"

"Ga Eul-yang?"

She shook her head.

"No, thank you. Those will be all."

"Okay, be right up."

"How are you? Much better?"

"I'm good. Thanks."

"The children?"

"They're fine. Thanks."

"Your parents?

"Good too. Thanks."

He chuckled at the short robotic answers.

"Look, So Yi Jeong… I'm here to…"

"Why do you keep calling me So Yi Jeong? Why not Yi Jeong?"

 _The nerve of this man._

"You don't deserve that. Not anymore." She glared at him. He was testing her patience.

He sighed and leaned back.

"Ga Eul-yang. I'm really sorry for what I've done to you. I hope you will let me explain today. I need to tell you the truth. I need to make you understand why I did what I did. I…"

"Are you expecting me to forgive you?"

"I really hope so."

"I don't think I can forgive you."

"Ga Eul-yang?"

"But go on. Let's hear it. Your truth. Your explanation. Then I have a few things to say as well."

She repeated the "I have to be strong" mantra in her head.

"I love you, Ga Eul-yang. I never stopped loving you."

She snickered. "Say you. Have you forgotten what you told me that night? Do I need to remind you?"

"I lied, Ga Eul-yang. I remembered everything that I've said to you and it hurt me as much as I hurt you to say them. But I had to do it to protect you."

"What such cliché a reason. Did you copy it from all those sappy dramas on TV? Protect me from who?"

"Ga Eul-yang."

"Excuse me, your drinks, Sir, Miss."

They let the waiter did his job and thanked him.

"And the woman. Your girlfriend whom you proudly flaunt to me. Where is she? Did you dump her like you did me?"

"Ga Eul-yang. She's just an actress whom I hired."

"What? Are you joking? Please tell me you're not joking."

"No. I'm not joking. It's the truth."

"But you kissed her." She felt a headache coming her way.

"I had to. It was all an act, Ga Eul-yang."

"I don't believe you. You are saying all these to get me back."

"Then stop interrupting. Let me finished."

She froze and wanted to retort but couldn't. His raised voice surprised her. But she just could not believe the things he was saying. It all sounded like it came straight from a drama or movie.

"Ga Eul-yang. I don't think I can do it here. I don't think you'll be able to contain yourself when you hear it. Please come to my place."

"What? Are you out of your mind, So Yi Jeong?" She was now red in the face and quickly looked around, hoping that the other people did not hear her.

"Please, just this one time and your purse is there too."

"Why you scheming bastard."

"Ga Eul-yang."

"I don't believe this. I just don't believe this. You are crazy, So Yi Jeong."

She stood up and wanted to leave but he quickly grabbed her wrist. "Please, Ga Eul-yang. Just this one time. Please."

She glared at him. Oh, how she wanted to punch and kick this man. He was not playing fair. Definitely. But she desperately needed her purse, cards and cell phone back.

He let go of her wrist while she contemplated on.

 _Are those regret, sincerity and hope in his eyes?_

Her heart drummed faster and she closed her eyes. Her heart was fighting violently with her mind.

"Just this one time, So Yi Jeong. I'm warning you. If you for once try anything funny, you are going to regret it for the rest of your life."

A smile etched up. "I promise, Ga Eul-yang."

He then led her to the hotel.

"Let's go to my room."

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"So Yi Jeong." She growled through gritted teeth.

"You don't want to do this here at the lobby, Ga Eul-yang. Up there, you can kick me, slap me, or do whatever you want with me after you hear what I have to tell. I know you have thought about it and I don't blame you. I deserve your wrath."

This man was killing her.

"Just so you know, I know Taekwondo."

"Oh… OK, Ga Eul-yang. I understand. This way, please."

Ga Eul scolded herself for being weak. This was not how it was supposed to be. She was not supposed to be following him to his room. What was she thinking? Her parents would go berserk if they found out. She reprimanded herself for wanting to listen to this crazy story of his. What had become of her?

The elevator ride was silent but her senses were now on high alert. His cologne, the same one that she used to love. Was he purposely torturing her? And there was something different about him, physically. Sure, he was the same handsome man but the additional ages seemed to make him more… more… handsome… and… _No. No. No. No. No. Don't go there, Ga Eul._ _Don't you dare. Remember! He hurt you!_ She shook her head, struggling with her inner feelings. _And why can't he stop looking at me with that smile? And why does he look nervous and fidgety?_

"We're here. My room is just at the end there."

 _Great._

They entered the room. However, as soon as the door was closed, he was onto her, trapping her to the door and kissed her.

She struggled, shocked at his attack but he was stronger. All her Taekwondo lessons gone with every kiss and every touch, replaced by the delicious pleasure that he had always managed to give her.

His velvety tongue probed her lips and she willingly opened to welcome it. Her hands weaved in his hair, the way she remembered how he loved it. His hands were all over her upper body as he further pushed himself onto her.

They moaned as they kissed, lost in desire and lust.

His right hand wandered further and found the hem of her blouse. The warm hand on her bare skin jolted her like a lightning strike. _What are you doing, Ga Eul?_

She roughly pushed him and the hardest slap met his cheek.


	5. And Then There Are The Truths

**A.N:** This one is a tough one to write. Been battling with myself with this one. Hope it's tolerable. Thanks again for all the encouraging words, support and reviews. Have a great day, everyone. Take care!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** May 31, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 5: And Then There Are The Truths**

As he waited for her at the café, he scrolled through the many pictures of her and the children that he had copied from her cell phone. The many videos of them had also made their way into his cell phone. He knew that he had invaded her personal belonging but he was just too curious to see what were in there. Surely there would be pictures and videos of them. Thank goodness for smartphones and thank god that she did not set in any password or passcode to access the device.

And he loved all of them. They showed the children's early years that he had missed out. Some of the pictures and videos even had him in tears the night before.

Unfortunately, there was no trace of his existence in her cell phone. Though he knew this should be expected thanks to his own self and cruel actions, somehow his heart felt that sting of hurt.

"I am going to rectify all these, Ga Eul. I'm going to win you back." He touched the screen that displayed a beautiful close up of her face. His lips and cheeks hurt from all the smiles as he looked at her pictures and videos. But those were not the only ones which hurt and he cursed inwardly for the feeling. _Not in public, for God's sake, So Yi Jeong. Control yourself._

But she was definitely killing him.

Sure he had planned to get her to his hotel room because of what he had thought of her reaction to the truth would be but he honestly did not plan to go all animalistic on her. Yet the moment she came to vision in that café, he had lost it. She looked much more beautiful than her pictures. No other women had ever had this effect on him. Sure, he was a Casanova once and supermodels and beautiful women with 'S' line, as Jun Pyo said it, were his choices but Ga Eul was above them all, in her own mesmerizing way.

She looked demure yet alluring and that hint of sexiness challenged his self-control. She looked even lovelier than that night at the club. It was damned hard to keep himself from pouncing on her right there and then in the café. He had to keep reminding himself about the real purpose of their meeting.

But he was only a man and had been celibate for more than four years. Yes. An ex-Casanova being celibate for that long. Hard to believe but it was true. Ga Eul was his last. The F2, especially Woo Bin could not believe that he was able to be so.

"A man has his needs, Yi Jeong," said the F4 Don Juan, not understanding how his best friend could hold on that long.

"You might just as well be a monk and join the temple," commented Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo, though, somewhat understood. The White Prince was after all a loyal lover.

But he just shrugged his shoulders. Chu Ga Eul had definitely put a curse on him. Chu Ga Eul had put a curse on his heart, mind, body, and soul. He did not want any other woman but his Ga Eul. Was this a punishment for being a Casanova, hurting the hearts of women, playing with women like they were toys? Karma? Even if it was, he did not mind. No. Not at all because she was Chu Ga Eul. Call him whipped, call him stupid, call him whatever, he did not care. He loved her. He loved Chu Ga Eul. As far as his needs are concerned, there was another way, not that he was going to share the info with the F3.

So when she was there in front of him, it was really a true test. Was she purposely torturing him looking like that? When she warned him about Taekwondo, he wanted to laugh. _Oh, Ga Eul, Ga Eul… I know more martial arts than just Taekwondo._ But of course, he would never hit her. Strangely though, the thoughts of her giving those kicks and her legs wide open had an arousing effect. _No. Stop it, So Yi Jeong._

The elevator moment had also had him on edge. _Calm down, Yi Jeong. Don't break her trust. Don't do anything stupid. Control yourself. Don't ruin this chance. Don't look at her. Keep your eyes on the door._

But he was just a man, a celibate one and the woman next to him was the only one who he wanted. He noticed the up and down movement of her chest and could not stop looking at her. Those lips, those eyes, that slender body, those long legs, that scent, that everything about her. He fidgeted nervously, constantly scolding himself for thinking about all the things that he wanted to do to her, with her.

Thank goodness the ding of the elevator saved him. With a shaking hand, he swiped the keycard and opened the door for her. He was being a gentleman, so he told himself. However, the beast in him was fiercely fighting to get free and as soon as the door was closed, the beast had won.

No words could describe the feelings of her lips on his.

She struggled hard but he kept her between himself and the door. His hands roamed her upper body and his brain was unable to control them. She was so soft, the feeling that he missed very much.

He kept kissing and touching her. Finally, her body relaxed and he could feel it starting to warm up. She was responding to him and accepting him, her body, at least. Her hands locked around his neck, weaving into his hair. Oh, how he had missed this. Every pull of his hair sent euphoric shivers to his whole being and he pressed onto her further.

This was the Chu Ga Eul that he knew. The way her body reacted to his touch and kiss, how could he ever forget? Never. Her moans further fueled his desire, leading him to follow suit. Their moans mixed together and he was lost. He needed to feel her and feel her he did. The moment warm skin met warm satiny skin, he was in paradise.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and pushed him roughly before the hardest slap followed in an instant.

They stared at each other for what felt like the longest time. Her eyes showed fury while his, guilt yet longing. Both were panting heavily.

Before he knew it she surged forward and grabbed his shirt collar before turning him around that he was now pinned to the door and kissed him hard and long on the lips. Surprised was not even the word that could describe his feeling with this sudden reaction but he then responded and mimicked the movement of her lips. His hands held the sides of her face as he further pressed his body and lips onto hers. Tongue met tongue and moans escaped them simultaneously. He swore that she even moaned his name. If there was such a thing as heaven above heaven, then he would be there…basking in the greatest pleasure. She tasted so sweet yet….

"Arrrggghhhh!" He immediately crouched down, hands cupping his manhood. She had kneed him there.

"I warned you." Her face was flushed as she glared at him.

"Ga Eul-yang…" _Oh! God! Make the pain go away._

"You have crossed the line, So Yi Jeong. Now, where is my purse?"

"Ga Eul-yang…" Never ever had he felt pain like this.

"Urgghhh…" She then scoured the suite, starting in the hall: on the table, shelves, near the TV and on the couch but could not find the purse. Would it be in the bedroom? She glanced back at him near the door. He was still on the floor.

She then stormed to the bedroom but stopped in her track when she saw what were on the bed. There next to her purse were a bouquet of red roses, two large boxes: one with a pink ribbon and another with a baby blue ribbon. She approached the bed and eyed the boxes and bouquet. They were for her and the twin, she was sure of but next to the bouquet was a small red velvet box. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she shook her head. No. She was not going to fall for his tricks anymore. She quickly grabbed her purse and checked that all her cards and cell phone were in there.

When she exited the bedroom, he was already standing in front of the main door, crouching a little.

"I'm done with you, So Yi Jeong. You've gone too far. Do this stupid stunt again and you are going to regret it. I can do more than just that." She pointed to his lower body.

"You've just lost your chance. Don't you ever come near us. Now move."

"Ga Eul-yang, I apologize for earlier but I know that you didn't mean what you said."

She scoffed at his words and smirked.

"I'm fed-up with your apologies. Oh, you don't believe me? Want to try again?"

"Please, Ga Eul-yang. I know deep in your heart you still have feelings for me."

 _Get out now, Ga Eul. Don't fall for his tricks. Now, Ga Eul!_

"Such confidence, So Yi Jeong. What? Is that your Casanova self talking? What makes you think that you are right after all that you've done?"

"I know you and I know your body, Ga Eul. You kissed me back and I can feel that you still love me."

"How dare you?" she pointed to his face as she screamed.

"You don't know me anymore. I'm not that person anymore."

"But you kissed me!"

"No, I did not! You are one delusional crazy perverted man."

"Then kiss me!"

"What?"

"Kiss me and prove that you don't love me anymore." His voice had softened down as he looked at her, challenging yet at the same time carried the longing and hope.

 _Why is this conversation leading this way?_

"You are crazy, do you know that? I'm not going to play this game with you. Now move away from the door, please."

"No."

"Move. Please."

"No."

"So. Yi. Jeong."

"Why are you afraid to kiss me?"

She laughed bitterly. "I'm not but I also do not want to waste any second longer here."

"Then kiss me. Prove it. If you don't love me then you won't feel anything from that kiss."

"So Yi Jeong. You are the most stubborn, craziest man. Didn't the slap and pain there prove that already? Move away, please."

"Those were just your anger, not hate. And no. Not until you prove it."

"You are mental, do you know that? I don't need to further prove anything. I don't like you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you, So Yi Jeong." She gritted her teeth hard.

"No, you don't. You still love me."

"No, I don't." She was getting more irritated by the second.

"Yes, you do." He took a step closer to her.

"No, I don't." She glared at him. _What is he doing?_

"Yes, you do." Another step closer.

"No, I don't." Her face was getting redder. He was riling her up.

"Then kiss me. Kiss me and say that you don't feel anything."

She threw the purse to the floor and crushed her lips against his, hard, and her hands had come up to cup his cheeks. The moment lips touched lips, he pulled her by the waist and pressed their bodies together. What meant to be a quick hard kiss of anger and annoyance immediately turned into a series of wild heated kisses. He felt her want, desire, and lust. All her dormant feelings came bursting uncontrollably. He then took control of the situation. He needed to feel that love once more and kissed her gentler this time to which she responded equally.

This was what he had waited for so long. She still loved him.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, savoring each other's warmth and touch. He tightened his arms around her and she now had her hands around his neck. He then broke for air and their foreheads rested against the other. Allowing their breathing to slow down, he kissed the tip of her pointed nose.

"I love you, Ga Eul. I am sorry for hurting you. I'm here to make up to you even if it will take me a whole lifetime. I love you."

She suddenly broke down and sobbed. Tears streaming down her flushed cheeks as she looked at him.

"I hate you, Yi Jeong. So much. You don't know how much you broke me, hurt me. The wounds in my heart, they will always be here no matter what your reasons are."

"I know, Ga Eul. I know. I'm so sorry that I couldn't and didn't find you much earlier. So many things had happened before and after you left. Please trust me when I say that not one second had passed without me feeling guilty and worried about you."

"I vowed that I will hate you forever and to erase you from my life. I learned to live half alive and it took me a very long time just to feel alright again. I had cried enough. The children, I…"

"Our children."

She looked into his eyes.

"I love them, Ga Eul. I want to be in their lives. Should I have known about them much earlier, I would have come find all of you, immediately." He understood what she was thinking.

"My… our… our children. Yes, they are ours, Yi Jeong."

A wide smile formed on his handsome face. "Why didn't you tell me before you left?"

"Because I was so worried and only thought of saving our relationship."

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul. I truly am."

"I focused on bringing up the children. They keep me on my toes. Taking care of them really help me not to think about you. They put back the light in my life."

He nodded in understanding. "Let's get you sit down, Ga Eul."

He then led her to the couch and sat her on his lap, arms wrapped around her waist, and hers around his neck.

"I hate you, Yi Jeong. I shouldn't be here with you. This," she gestured to him and her, "is not supposed to happen. You are not supposed to be here. You are supposed to be out of our lives. You are not supposed to exist in our lives."

She cast her eyes down.

His heart hurt from her words but he did not blame her. It was all on him.

"Why am I not able to hate 'hate' you after all the things you've done? Am I crazy? What will Omma and Appa say?"

With a hooked finger under her chin, he lifted her face. He looked into her eyes to find guilt and confusion. Then, he softly kissed her lips.

"Because we are soulmates, Ga Eul. You are my soulmate and I am yours, always, and nobody can change that."

"Yi Jeong…" her eyes became glassy again.

"You were right, Ga Eul. I do believe in soul mate. Why do you think I proposed?"

"But…"

He kissed her nose again.

"Yi Jeong…"

"Yes, my love?"

"Are you real? Is this really you? Do you really mean what you said? But I'm afraid to get hurt again."

"Ga Eul, if it will take me this whole life to prove that I won't hurt you again, then my whole life it will be. If you decide to give me another chance and take it slow, I understand. We'll go by your terms and pace. If you decided otherwise, I am not going to give up. I will keep trying until you accept me or worse, marry someone else of your choosing." His heart hurt with the thought of her with another man.

"I'm sorry that these past days and today, my approach was harsh, cruel and unfair. I admit I was desperate to talk to you. You have no idea of how long I've been looking for you. I apologize too for coming hard onto you earlier. I don't want to seem like a rapist. But…"

Ga Eul frowned at the word. She admitted that she was scared earlier when he 'attacked' her at the door.

"You just don't know your power on me, Ga Eul."

She cleared her throat.

"Are you thirsty? Let me get you something to drink."

"Just water, please. May I use the bathroom?"

"There's one over there and another in the bedroom."

"I'll use that one over there. Thank you."

* * *

She looked into the mirror. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy and her nose and cheeks were red. Her hair was also slightly unruly. She then sighed.

 _Ga Eul, what happen to you? Why is this happening? Why are you becoming weak? A kiss from him and you lost? You are supposed to be mad at him. Didn't you say that you hate him? Didn't you want him to suffer like how you had? Why do you go against your vow? You don't go back to the person who broke and hurt you. You don't. You just don't. He deserves to suffer, Ga Eul._

She shook her head and looked at the reflection in the mirror.

 _Am I weak for still harboring this feeling for him? Am I a hypocrite for saying that I hate him yet I still feel for him? All the hurt and betrayal should be more than enough to hate him and stay away from him. Am I a liar to still want him now that he's here? Am I doing the right thing? Am I crazy for kissing him? What have I done? Am I supposed to make him suffer? Isn't this what I wanted? For him to suffer?_

She was confused with what her action and decision should be.

 _Omma and Appa…will they hate me if they know that I still feel for Yi Jeong? Will they feel like I've betrayed them for still hoping for him? I don't want to break their trust and I don't want to worry them. They've been with me since the beginning and they've suffered with me. I can't break their hearts._

She felt a headache coming. What did she really want from this? What was she supposed to do? What should she do?

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Ga Eul, are you OK in there?" His voice sounded worried.

She cleared her throat and tried to sound fine.

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute."

She straightened her blouse and skirt and took a deep breath. _This is it, Ga Eul._

* * *

She sat down on the couch across him and took the glass of water. He was watching her every move with a smile though he looked nervous.

Once she put down the empty glass, she caught his eyes. Just then, her cell phone rang. He had placed her purse on the table. His eyes never left her.

"Yeoboseyo. Omma, I'm still here… I know, Omma… I will... Please tell Appa that I'll be fine. Are the kids alright? Oh. Tell them I'll buy them some rice crackers. OK, Omma. Thank you… Yes, Omma. I'll be home soon. Bye, Omma."

She then inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"I'm ready to hear your explanation."

He nodded and shifted in his seat, trying to gauge the most comfortable position. This was going to be a long one.

"I was protecting you from my mother."

"Excuse me?"

He ashamedly nodded. "Yes, my mother."

"How?"

"You know how my mother is unstable?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"Since my early years, I had to endure her mood swings and crazy antics. I can't remember a time when she wasn't screaming at my father every time he came home. She made me go to him and break whatever relationship he had with any girl or woman. She was a very jealous person and couldn't accept the fact that he does not love her. Their marriage was arranged by their parents. Apparently, in my world, we don't get to choose our bride or groom. It's all about business."

"I remember. You told me once, in New Caledonia."

He gave her a thin smile.

"Have I told you how she had tried to kill herself? Every time she heard about him with a girl or woman?"

She shook her head but her expression showed surprised and pity.

"Yes, she was suicidal but that was not all. She also hired some thugs to threaten those women and believe me, the threats weren't to be taken lightly. Some of the women ended up in the hospital when they didn't take the threats seriously and continued dating him."

She gasped aloud. "How did you know?"

"Her personal assistant told me. Mr. Jung holds lots of her dirty secrets."

"Then where do I fit in this? I don't understand."

"I thought that she was only that way with him. She knew that I was a Casanova before we were together. She did tell me off for it but that was it because she knew that those women didn't mean anything to me."

Ga Eul frowned. She never approved his Casanova ways since she first heard and read about him.

"When we started to date, she knew. She had people reporting to her about us. I thought she was fine with it. But I was wrong."

He stopped to take a sip of his water.

"Then, we got engaged. She seemed excited when I brought you to meet her and we told her about the news, do you remember?"

Ga Eul nodded. She was nervous that day. She had heard that Madam So was an 'interesting' character but she was going to be Yi Jeong's wife so she wanted to get to know her future mother-in-law and hope to understand her. When they met, Madam So was very nice to her and asked a lot of questions about her family and her relationship with Yi Jeong. Madam So asked her if she really loved Yi Jeong and vice versa.

"She even asked me about you sometimes. I thought she was happy for me and us until that day when she called me home."

"When was this?"

"The day after our last time together. The last time we made…"

"I know when that is." She blushed furiously at the memory.

"But you didn't tell me about this."

"I didn't get the chance. I was at work and she called me to come home immediately. Emergency, so she said. When I got home, she summoned me to her study room. There were pictures of you on her table. Lots of them and they were of you near your home, in your bedroom taken from outside, at school, the grocers and many more."

"What? Why would she…"

"She threatened to kill you if I don't break up with you!"

"Nooo!" She vehemently shook her head. Tears started to fell.

"Why? Why did she? What did I do to her? Are you telling the truth, Yi Jeong? But she was nice to me. I… I can't…"

"It's the truth. Why would I lie about my own mother?"

"But why? I didn't do anything wrong to her."

"Apparently to her, you took me away from her. She already lost my father and Il Hyun Hyung left us years ago. I was all that she had and you made me love her less."

"I did not. How could she…"

"I told her that too. I told her that she was just being paranoid. I would never leave her no matter what. Moreover, I'm not my father. Yes, I might have hated her suicidal acts and crazy moods but she was still my mother and I loved her even if I had you."

"She… she was… Yi Jeong?"

He looked sad and holding the tears from falling.

"She died a month after you left. Suicide. The night after a fight with my father."

Her breath hitched.

"I'm so, so sorry, Yi Jeong. I didn't know."

"No, you didn't. How could you have known? But I don't blame you."

"Yi Jeong…"

He took a deep breath.

"She said she hated you because I spent too much time with you, especially when you moved in with me. She said that you were a bad influence because I told her that I was done following her orders to break up my father and his women. She truly believed that you turned me against her."

"I wouldn't."

"I know that Ga Eul but she refused to believe that you are not that person."

"But this threat?"

"She told me she was going to have you and your parents killed if I didn't break up with you."

"Noooo! She couldn't be that cruel."

"But she was!"

Tears were now flowing continuously.

"You should have told me about this, Yi Jeong."

She was getting angry at him because he did not think about sharing this vital information with her. If he did, they could have thought about some ways to solve the problem. Why did he have to think about this alone? To shoulder this burden all by himself?

"She was unstable, Ga Eul!"

"But there are laws!"

"She didn't care about the laws!"

"So what? You purposely hurt me because of that? Why couldn't you just pretend that we've broken up? You could have tried harder to show her that you love her and there must be something else? Some other way? Or you should just send her to an institution to fix her head. But no. You broke me! You hurt me! You left me alone in the dark, suffering!"

"Do you think I have not thought about it? To pretend that we had broken up? She had men following you and me, Ga Eul. They reported our every move."

"But you should have told Woo Bin Sunbae about it. Isn't he with that kind of connections? Why couldn't he help? And Jun Pyo Sunbae, and Ji Hoo Sunbae? What about the police?"

"I can't go to the police and the people who worked with her were more dangerous than Woo Bin's people."

"What? Who are these people? How did she know them?"

"I don't know."

Both sagged against their seats.

"Four months… I did all those to get you to hate me and leave but you being you, tried to save our engagement. I had to make you leave me. I had to make it real so that my mother would believe that we were over. You don't know how much that killed me over and over again. I suffered too, Ga Eul. Do you think I enjoyed arguing with you and saying all those hurtful harsh words? Do you?"

"And she believed you? What about that actress you hired? Did your mother threaten her too?"

"No, she didn't because I told her that the woman meant nothing to me. She believed that I was back to my old ways."

Ga Eul shook her head. It was all unbelievable. It did not make any sense to her. Was he telling the truth?

"So you sacrificed me?"

"I had to, Ga Eul. Please understand. My mother was a very unstable person but she was also a determined one."

"So, all you had to do was wait for your mother to die and then only you'd come and find me? What if she didn't die early? What if she lived to be a hundred?" She was getting angry again.

"Ga Eul…"

She then laughed, surprising him.

"For a smart genius man, you are stupid."

"Ga Eul?"

"I don't know what to feel now. No. I don't know how to describe my feelings now."

"Ga Eul… I am really sorry."

"You not only sacrificed me but also my children."

"Our children."

She scoffed at his words.

"All these would not happen if you just shared this problem with me or the others. My children could have had their father the moment they were born."

"Ga Eul, you need to understand. I was shocked and panicked. She was damned serious in killing you and your family. I couldn't let that happen. She was crazy. Yes, I hate to admit but yes, my mother was crazy."

"You know what? All these chaebol things are like in some kind of movie or drama plots. Chaebol with lots of money who can do whatever they want and can kill whoever they want, who think that they are the lords and queens of the world with their money. Are people's lives really that worthless to them?"

"Ga Eul. I'm so very sorry. Not all of us are like that. Please, I will make up for the lost time with you and the children. I promise."

"I don't know, Yi Jeong. It's all too much to process right now."

"Ga Eul…"

"I want to kick you in the butt so badly but I'm tired. I want to go home."

"Ga Eul, please. You are not under threat anymore. It ended with my mother's demise. I tried hard to look for you but you hid well. I couldn't find you to tell you all these."

"Are you blaming me now?"

"No. I'm not. I'm saying that I love you and I want to be back in your life, permanently."

"It's not that easy, Yi Jeong. Not after all that. Four years, Yi Jeong. Four years."

He sat up to kneel in front of her. Taking her hands in his, thankful that she let him. He looked at her, hopeful, as he then kissed the back of her hands. He could feel a slight shiver from her.

"But you still love me. I know it. Don't deny it, Ga Eul."

"I need time, Yi Jeong. I need to think if I wanted to continue this. My priorities are the children now."

His face fell but understood. She could take her time, how ever long that would be. Yet, he hoped that she would give him the answer that he wanted to hear.

"Alright, my love. Take your time. I will wait. But will you let me take you to dinner before I send you back?"

"Yi Jeong, I don't think I can eat right now."

"OK. So, are we alright?" He carefully threaded.

She looked into his eyes, searching for some answers. "Maybe." Then, she nodded. Immediately, he leaned up and kissed her, soft and gentle.

"I want so much to be with you, Ga Eul. I don't want you to leave so soon but I won't force you now. I'm willing to wait. I love you, Ga Eul." He caressed her soft cheek.

She smiled at him, placed a hand on top of his which was still on her cheek and nodded. "Thank you for understanding."

"Come, I'll take you home. I've included my number in your phone."

"Yi Jeong? That's private property."

He just shrugged his shoulder. "You look beautiful in all the pictures and videos, Ga Eul. The children are adorable too. I love them all."

"Yi Jeong!" and she punched him on the bicep while he just laughed away.

He helped her up and stole another kiss before leading her to the door.

* * *

"Yi Jeong, can you just drop me at the corner there? I… I don't want Omma and Appa to see you, yet."

"Oh? Why?"

"Let me talk to them first, OK?"

"But will you be safe walking all by yourself?"

She rolled her eyes. "For your information, this is the safest neighborhood there is. Lots of old people here. Zero crime. Google it if you don't believe me."

"Can I call you tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Ga Eul?"

"Make it after 10. Maybe I can tell you what Omma and Appa say then."

His face beamed at her answer and he rewarded her with a kiss on the back of her left hand that he was holding the whole of the ride.

"Don't you have to go back to Seoul? How long have you been here?"

"Since I came to your house. Seoul is not going anywhere. I want to be near you. I've lost you once. I don't want to lose you again."

"Cheesy, So Yi Jeong. Cheesy."

And they laughed freely. It had been such long time since that happened.

* * *

She calmed her heart down before opening the door.

"Annyeong. I'm home. Eun Ae, Beom Jii, Omma am back."

"Ommaaaaa!"

"Ommmaaaaa!"

"Eun Ae, Beom Jii, don't run. You'll fall down." Mrs. Chu cried from the living room.

The twin jumped onto her, nearly knocking her down. They kissed her cheeks and hugged her.

"Omma, where did Omma go?"

"Omma, rice crackers?"

"Omma had some work. Here, Beom Jii. Your favorite rice crackers."

The twin clapped their hands happily and kissed her cheeks again. "Thank you, Omma." Eun Ae then took her right hand while Beom Jii, the other. They pulled her to the living room.

"Omma, Appa."

"How did it go?"

"I got my purse and cell phone back." She held out the purse. "Everything is in here."

"You know what I mean, Ga Eul."

She looked at Mr. Chu and gave a small smile.

"Can we talk later, Appa, Omma?" She gestured to the children who were fighting over who got to eat the crackers first.

* * *

Ga Eul tucked the children to sleep and went downstairs to the living room. She had given some thoughts and it was time to tell her parents.

"Omma, Appa." She sat across them.

"That was a long discussion, Ga Eul. I was about to go fetch you at the café."

She gulped hard. She decided to leave the fact that her meeting with Yi Jeong continued at his hotel suite.

"Sorry, Appa, Omma."

"So?"

"He told me what happened back then."

"And?" Mrs. Chu was getting impatient.

"He did it to protect me, us from his late mother."

"What? Why?"

"Late mother?"

"Yes, Omma, Appa."

And she told all.

Mr. Chu was dumbstruck while his wife cried when Ga Eul finished telling everything about Yi Jeong's late mother and how he wanted a second chance, to prove that he was sincere in loving her and how he wanted to be in their lives. She, however, left the part of their kisses.

"Do you believe him, Ga Eul?" asked Mr. Chu.

They had never met the late Mrs. So but they had heard some rumors and news about her but never in their mind thought that she was capable of such cruelty.

"I… I do, Appa, Omma."

"But how do you know that he was telling the truth? It's his words against his late mother's and she's not here to defend herself."

"Appa?"

"Why do you easily believe him? I don't want you to get hurt again, Ga Eul. We've trusted him before and look where that got us, you?"

Mrs. Chu nodded in agreement.

"But he had to do it because of his late mother."

"So he said."

"Appa…"

"Ga Eul, look. You hate him for what he did to you. You said it yourself, lots and lots of time. And now he's here and told you all this, and you easily believe him? Please make us understand why. We don't want you to make the same mistake, Ga Eul. We're also protecting you and the kids. Don't trust him so easily, Ga Eul."

"Yes, Ga Eul. Appa and I don't want to see you hurt again. The last time was bad enough. The second time will be worse."

"Omma… Appa…"

"How do we know that he's telling the truth, Ga Eul? About his late mother? And this about him wanting to be in your life and the kids' lives, why now? Are you sure it's not just him wanting to separate you from your children? Surely he needs an heir for his family's business and having the children makes it easier for him?"

"Appa?"

"I'm not proud to say all these, Ga Eul. You know that I'm not the person who likes to think badly about others but this is So Yi Jeong. Your ex-fiance who threw you away and treated you like a worthless person. He hurt you, Ga Eul. I don't want that to happen again. I don't trust him."

"Omma…"

"I agree with Appa, Ga Eul. We love you and the children very much. You are our lives. We don't want you to suffer again."

"It's final, Ga Eul. Think carefully about this, please."

"Appa, Omma. I understand your concerns. I do. I really do. I don't know why and how but I do believe him. He apologized for everything that he'd done. No. That he had to do. He wanted to make it up to us. It was hard for me to believe him at first but I saw it in his eyes, Omma, Appa. He was telling the truth about everything."

"Are you saying…"

"No, Omma. I told him that I need more time to think about some things concerning the children. I…"

"Ga Eul. Don't tell us that you are really thinking about letting him in again?"

"Appa, please. I… I need to think about my children's future too."

"Your Omma and I are here to help you and the children, Ga Eul. We were fine before he came."

"I know, Appa, Omma but…"

"But what, Ga Eul?"

"Appa, please. I understand your concerns. That's why I'm telling you all these, that he wanted to be in our lives. He doesn't want to miss out on them anymore. We should discuss this with an open mind."

"Are you sure you are not confused with all these? With him coming here? What is your real feeling about this, Ga Eul?"

"I… I don't know, Omma. I need more time to think." She looked down at her hands on the lap.

"Ga Eul," Mrs. Chu's voice was soft.

"Yes, Omma." She held the tears in.

"This is not just about the children, is it? Do you still love him?"

"Honey? She can't be." Mr. Chu looked at his wife with wide eyes.

"Ga Eul?" The mother asked her daughter again.

"Yes, I do, Omma, Appa. I still love Yi Jeong."

And the tears fell freely.


	6. Or Are They Really The Truths?

**A.N:** Sorry for the delay. So many things happening here. This chapter is much shorter but I have to put this up before I go back to my hometown tomorrow, for a week. Am not sure if I can access this fanfiction dot net website from there. Most likely not. Sorry. This ban thing on the website by my country is killing me.

Thanks very much for all your support for this story. I know some of you are not really happy with Ga Eul still in love with Yi Jeong, sorry but everyone's entitled to his and her own opinion and I respect that. ^_^

Again, sorry for the short chapter but will try to make it up with the next. Take care and have a great day, everyone.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** June 11, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Or Are They Really The Truths?**

"Yes, I do, Omma, Appa. I still love Yi Jeong."

"Ga Eul!"

Mr. Chu jumped up from his seat but the young woman had her head down. Mrs. Chu quickly held her husband's wrist, worried about his further reaction.

"How could you? After all that he did? After all these years of saying that you hate him? What has gotten into you, child?"

Ga Eul cringed at her father's emphasize of the word child. It was the word that he usually used when he was not happy with her.

"Think again, Ga Eul. This… This man…don't forget what he had done to you. Is there any guarantee that he will not hurt you again? That he will not throw you and your children out? Have you thought about that?"

"Appa…"

"Yeobo."

"So you lied to us all these years? If you still love him, why did you keep saying that you hated him?"

"Appa…"

"I'm trying hard to understand why you still love the man who was not honest to you, who treated you like rubbish and threw you out, who had the heart to hurt you for what? To protect you? We don't hurt people who we love, Ga Eul."

"Appa, he…"

"We just don't. For whatever reason, Ga Eul."

Mr. Chu kept pacing left and right, back and forth, a way for him to calm down.

"Ga Eul," Mrs. Chu looked at the distraught young woman.

"You are not really in your right mind right now. His sudden appearance here is just jumbling up your emotions and feelings. His being here brought out your old feelings. Are you sure he's not just playing with you again? Four years is a very long time, Ga Eul. Why did he take this long to find you if he truly did try? Isn't he a rich man with lots of connections and friends? His mother died, what, a month after we left? Don't you think he should have found you sooner? It's not like we change our names. I'm sorry but I just don't see why."

"Omma, he did try but couldn't find us."

"Then he didn't try his hardest."

"Omma…"

"Ga Eul, you know I always support you but this is one thing that I won't tolerate. I haven't forgotten how broken and depressed you were. As a father, whatever hurts his child mean it hurts him too and I don't like people who hurt my child."

"Appa, he did it for a reason. He had too."

"No! Ga Eul! What he did was wrong!" The older man was nearing the end of his patience.

"Why are you defending him? Up until yesterday, you didn't want to see him, you hated him. And now, this story that he told you? You don't even know if it was the truth."

"Appa, I don't know why and how but I believe him, and everybody makes mistake. He admitted and regretted it. He wants a second chance to prove that he cares for me, the children and us."

Mr. Chu scoffed at her words and his wife shook her head.

"I want to understand this, Ga Eul. I really do but I'm still hurt by the things he did to you."

"Appa… Omma… please…"

"Ga Eul, you really shocked me. I thought that all these years you hated him and didn't want anything to do with him anymore. You concentrated on raising the children and you have done that beautifully, without him, if you can't seem to remember. But now that he's here, all of a sudden you said you still love him? Please tell us why you still love him. Make us understand. This is just like the Stockholm syndrome without the kidnapping. I can't believe this."

"Appa…"

"What did he do to you when you went to meet him, Ga Eul?"

"Omma?" Her face instantly blushed.

"What did he do, Ga Eul?" Her Omma pressed again.

"Nothing. We only talked." She avoided the elders' eyes.

"Ga Eul, just think about this carefully. Is it love that you feel for him or is it just sympathy or empathy? We know how you are, Ga Eul. You have a soft kind heart. You can't stand seeing people cry or looking sad. Maybe it clouded your judgment of him?"

"Appa… I…"

"I don't believe him, Ga Eul. I don't trust him and I want you to stay away from him. If he calls, don't answer. If he comes here, I'll chase him away. I will inform the school to deny him any access. He's not coming near you and the children. You and the children are to come home immediately after school. If you want to take the children out, Omma or I will accompany you. Do you understand?"

"Appa? I am not a child anymore."

"Yeobo…"

"But right now you are acting like one and as long as you live under my roof, you will listen to me."

"Appa!"

"Yeobo!"

"Appa, I'm not acting like a child. Yes, I love him. He was my first true love I've tried to forget about him, I can assure you and you've seen how hard I struggled but it is so difficult to throw him away because he's deep in here, in my heart. Appa, just as how Omma is to you, so is he to me, Appa."

"Ga Eul." Both parents gasped.

"And I didn't say that I want to marry him. I told him that I need time to think and that I wanted to talk to you and Omma before I really come to a decision. I thought you'd be open-minded to hear his explanation. Think about Beom Jii and Eun Ae, Appa, Omma."

"This is us being open-minded, Ga Eul but that doesn't mean we have to believe his story and neither should you. You should know better, Ga Eul and my grandchildren are fine without him."

Ga Eul slumped forward, frustrated and upset.

"Let's just call it a night. This conversation is not getting anywhere that all of us wanted to. Ga Eul, just think about what we said, our concerns and all. We love you and the children and we don't want you to get hurt again. We just don't trust him. He has broken our trust the moment he broke your heart."

"Ga Eul," her mother's voice was soft. She might have to approach this matter differently.

"You know Appa means well, right? Everything happens so fast and maybe you seeing him after all these years just brought back the old memories including the good ones? Memories that you are reluctant to let go? Maybe they are confusing you and clouding your judgment? It is better not to glorify on the goods if there are too many bad ones and the fact that he was the one who left you. Think about it, Ga Eul. Maybe you do still love him, if your heart really means it, then it is OK to still love him."

"Honey!" Her husband protested but she just smiled at him.

"There is nothing wrong with love. It is never wrong. To experience love means we are given the true gift. Like how we love you because you are our most precious gift from God. Having said that, love alone is never enough to make a relationship work. There are so many other factors and situations that are noteworthy to make sure whether a relationship can flourish and succeed like choices we make, our compatible and incompatible values and virtues, the timing and both families' surrounding."

"Honey, what's your point?"

Mrs. Chu just nodded to her husband, a message for him to trust her.

"It's also alright to move on from a relationship that is not working. Don't be afraid to move on because it does not always mean you are ending the love you feel. You have control over how you allow yourself to be treated. Surely, we want to believe people would change for us, Sweetheart, but realistically for most of them, they never will. It's important for us to recognize and accept that."

"But he never changed in the beginning. He was forced to, Omma. He has always loved me."

Mrs. Chu tucked some stray hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Yet it took him so long to come find you."

"Omma… This is not fair. There must be a reason why."

"Yet you didn't ask him and he didn't tell you. Why is that, Sweetheart? Is he really being honest with you?"

"Omma…"

"My child, you have so much love and kindness in you but there's only so much you can and should tolerate. You need to figure out your limits and what you truly, truly, truly want for yourself, and now you have Beom Jii and Eun Ae too. Some people though, no matter how much we are drawn to them, are not worth the sacrifice and risk of getting hurt by them again."

The older woman squeezed the younger woman's hands ever so gently.

"Sweetheart, Appa, and Omma love you and the children very much. That will never change, remember that. We will support you, undeniably, but we will also help you see the right way if and when we deem necessary."

The young mother just nodded, feeling defeated yet her mother's words seeping into heart and mind.

* * *

"Should I call her now? Has her discussion with the parents ended? She did say after 10. It's now 5 past."

He was anxious to know her parents' view. Yes, they made it clear that he was to stay away from their daughter but after explaining things to her, he hoped that they would at least be less angry at him.

"To call or not to call? To call or not to call? Should I call you now?" asking the picture of her on his cellphone.

He then swiped on the green phone icon. Five rings and the call went into the mailbox. "Aish." He tried again and was again directed to the mailbox. The same went for the third call.

"Maybe she's still with her parents?"

He threw the cellphone on the bed and laid down, eyes straight up to the blank ceiling of the hotel suite. Five minutes after, he tried again but was greeted by the same recorded voice. He then wrote a message.

" _Ga Eul, how did it go? Send me a text when you're ready, OK? I miss you._ "

An hour passed by and still no reply. He was getting worried. Another call went unanswered. A minute later, a ding came in. He quickly swiped on it.

" _I'm tired. Talk to you tomorrow. Sorry._ "

" _What happened?_ "

" _Not now, please. Tomorrow._ "

" _Alright, Ga Eul. Tomorrow then. Good night. Love you."_

 _"_ _Good night."_

Sighing in frustration, he looked at the screen. This did not go as he had hoped for. He then searched for a number on his cellphone.

"Yeoboseyo, Jan Di?"

* * *

She could not sleep last night until it was five in the morning. Her head felt like it was going to explode. The talk with her parents, though expected to some degree, was burdening her heart as well. She was surprised at how strong, her Appa especially, felt about her still harbored love for Yi Jeong. Appa had never raised his voice to her before.

 _Are Appa and Omma right? Was Yi Jeong telling the truth? Why couldn't he find me much earlier if he truly did his best to look for me? Would he still be looking for me if he didn't accidently see me that day?_

She hissed when her head suddenly pounded.

"Omma!"

"Omma!"

The twin came running into the bedroom.

"Hi, you two. Slow down a little. Where were you from?" When she woke up the children were not in the room.

"Breakfast. I ate rice and dumplings. Delicious." Beom Jii gave a thumb's up sign.

"I ate cornflakes with banana milk, Omma," said Eun Ae.

"Good. You'll be healthy and strong."

"Yes, Omma." They answered in unison.

Eun Ae sat on her mother's lap. "Omma, are Omma sick?"

"A little. Omma slept late this morning but Omma will be alright. Omma just need to rest a little longer. Don't worry, OK?"

"OK, Omma."

"What do you want to do today?"

"Emmm… can we go to the park?"

"No, Eun Ae. I want to go the place with mud."

"No. The park."

"No. Not the park."

"Beom Jii, the place with mud? Where is that?" asked the young mother.

"That place, Omma. It has plates that move round and round. It has mud too. I made a ball with the mud."

Ga Eul frowned, trying hard to figure out what and where it was.

"Oh, you mean clays?"

The little boy shrugged his shoulders while Eun Ae looked like she was trying to remember if she was there too.

"Aaa… That is Aunt Mi Rae's workshop. Do you like playing with clay?"

"Yes, Omma. Can we go today?" His eyes were hopeful while Eun Ae pouted.

"Eun Ae? What about you?" Ga Eul could see that her little daughter did not like it.

"I want to go to the park, Omma."

"Hmmm. What about this? We'll go to the workshop first, then to the park? By then, the sun will not be too hot."

The two simultaneously tapped their cheek as if thinking hard about the proposal. They then stared at each other and smiled.

"OK, Omma," answered the both of them at the same time.

"Thank you but Omma want to sleep for a while. Is that alright with you two?"

"Yes, Omma."

"Thank you. Why don't you go and see what Harabeoji and Halmoni are doing?"

"OK, Omma."

"Saranghae, Omma."

They hugged her and kissed her cheeks before running out of the bedroom excitedly.

"Don't run down the stairs," reminded the young mother. On most occasions, the twin almost gave her heart attacks when they run up and down the stairs without care.

"Beom Jii likes to play with clay? Oh, Beom Jii. You are just like your father." She sighed and laid down.

She continued to replay her conversation with Yi Jeong and also with her parents. However, the more she thought about them, the more her head ached. Giving up, she closed her eyes and not long after, drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Ga Eul, wake up, Sweetheart."

She felt a hand gently shaking her shoulder.

"It's already two o'clock. You haven't eaten anything today. Wake up, Ga Eul."

She squinted her eyes before fully opening them. Her Omma was next to her. "What time is it, Omma?"

"Two."

"What?" the room felt like it was spinning when she sat up abruptly.

"Careful there, Ga Eul."

Grrooowwwlll…

Mrs. Chu smiled while her daughter looked at her with a thin smile.

"Go wash up and come down. You need food and the children haven't stopped talking about the park and clay. Are you still going? Remember what Appa said?"

"Omma, is Appa downstairs?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just… just asking."

"Ga Eul, are you angry at Appa?"

"Omma, can we not talk about it now? I…"

"OK. Whenever you are ready, Ga Eul."

"Thank you, Omma."

* * *

Beom Jii and Eun Ae jumped up and down excitedly. Halnmoni was joining them to the workshop and park. They raced to the front door.

"I want to open it."

"No. I want to open it."

"My turn."

"No. My turn."

"Children. Stop fighting. It's Omma's turn and what is it about opening the doors for you two?"

Mrs. Chu just laughed at the pouts on those adorable faces.

"Now, let's…"

"Anyeonghaseyo, Ga Eul. Long time no see."

"Jan Di… Ji Hoo Sunbae…"

* * *

"Aren't you going to invite us in?"

However, the young mother was stunned and could only stare at her old friend. The children grabbed their mother's hands and alternately looked at the two unknown visitors.

"Jan Di-ah? Yoon Ji Hoo-shii?"

The two visitors bowed to the older woman.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Auntie."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Mrs. Chu."

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi, who are you? My name is Chu Beom Jii and this is Chu Eun Ae. This is Omma and Halmoni."

"Oh, great to meet you, Chu Beom Jii and Chu Eun Ae. I am Geum Jan Di and this is Yoon Ji Hoo. We are your Omma's old friends, well, I used to be your Omma's best friend."

Jan Di offered a hand to the children and glanced at the still stunned woman as she stressed on the word best friend. Ji Hoo also smiled at the children and waited his turn to shake hands with the little ones.

"Oh, where are our manners. Do come in." Mrs. Chu slightly pushed her daughter away from the door to let the unexpected visitors in.

"Thank you, Auntie."

"Thank you, Mrs. Chu."

Ga Eul just watched the two persons in silence while her children were already getting excited. She had an idea of who told Jan Di and Ji Hoo of her whereabouts and she was not sure how she felt about it.

"Please close the door, Ga Eul."

Before closing the said door, she looked left and right and front to see if there were any other unexpected visitors. She wondered if the other F2 were there as well as Yi Jeong. None. Good. She didn't think that she would be up to those F2's inquisitions.

Entering the living room, not surprisingly, Eun Ae and Beom Jii were already chatting with Jan Di and Ji Hoo. The two adults seemed to be amused by them. Her Omma was not in there.

"Oh, kids, what am I supposed to do with you?" she asked herself inwardly.

Jan Di looked more mature and her hair was longer. She also looked thinner. Ji Hoo, on the other hand, looked like he had defied the ages. He was exactly the same as she remembered. How could that be possible?

"Hi," her voice was more of a whisper.

"Oh, Ga Eul."

Jan Di quickly stood up and approached her. She then embraced her long-lost best friend in a tight hug. Ga Eul tried to hold her tears but the wet drops of water that seeped into her hair broke her resolve.

Ji Hoo watched the two women who cried their hearts out, letting go of all the bottled up feelings of missing each other and he had to hold his own tears. Puzzled, the twin just looked at their Omma and the lady.

Mrs. Chu entered the living room with her husband and the twin went to them, each holding each grandparent's hand while Ji Hoo stood up and bowed to Mr. Chu.

They waited until the two women broke up.

"Are you here all these years, Ga Eul?" Jan Di cupped both of Ga Eul's cheeks while looking into her eyes. The latter nodded, tears were still streaming down.

"Why did you leave me, Ga Eul? Am I not your best friend? Don't you trust me enough to tell me what happened and to keep in touch? Didn't we promise to never separate and that there should be no secrets between us? I needed and still need my best friend, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul could only nod and Jan Di pulled her for another hug and kissed her cheeks and forehead. "I've missed you very much, Ga Eul."

"I've missed you too, Jan Di."

"Omma?" Eun Ae pulled her mother's skirt.

"Darling." Ga Eul broke the hug and picked up her daughter. She then kissed the little girl's cheek.

"Jan Di, this is my daughter, Eun Ae. Chu Eun Ae, and that's my little boy, Chu Beom Jii. Twin."

"His?" Jan Di did not want to ruin the moment by mentioning his name. No. Not yet. He already told her about the children but she wanted to hear it from her.

The young mother nodded.

"Ga Eul. You should have told me then."

Eun Ae held out her hands for Jan Di to take. Once her daughter was in Jan Di's hands, Beom Jii came up to her and Ga Eul then picked him up.

"Sweetheart," Mrs. Chu approached them while her husband and Ji Hoo sat down.

"Let's sit down first."

Once everybody was settled, each looked at the others, waiting for someone to start the conversation.

"So, Jan Di-ah, Yoon Ji Hoo-shii, how did you find us?" It was Mr. Chu.

The two exchanged looks and nodded.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat and answered. "Yi Jeong told us, Sir." He did not miss the displeasure on the older man's face when the name was mentioned.

"And why would he do that?"

"Appa…"

"Yeobo…"

"Jan Di is Ga Eul's best friend, Sir, and since he has found you and your family, he was sure that Jan Di will want to meet all of you."

Mr. Chu smirked, not believing about the second part there as the main reason why he told Jan Di.

"When did you arrive?" asked Mrs. Chu.

"This afternoon. All of us took Jun Pyo's jet."

"Oh…" It meant the whole group was here.

"Jun Pyo and Woo Bin are at Yi Jeong's hotel room." Ji Hoo glanced at the young mother to gauge her reaction. A smile ghosted on his lips when he saw her shifted in her seat.

"Auntie, Uncle, how are you?"

"We're good, Jan Di. Thanks. How are your parents and Kang San?" asked the older woman.

"They are good too. Kang San is in Shinhwa University."

"So…"

"Yes, Auntie. I married Jun Pyo two years ago. Ga Eul, you missed my wedding. You promised to be my maid of honor."

"I'm sorry, Jan Di." Her voice was low. She felt guilty.

"Excuse me, I'll make some drinks. Come on, Eun Ae, Beom Jii. Come help Halmoni."

"OK, Halmoni," said Eun Ae.

"Don't go away, Ahjumma, Ahjussi," added Beom Jii.

The twin then followed their grandmother. They loved to help her in the kitchen.

"There're so many things that I want to know, Ga Eul."

"And so many things that you need to know too," added Ji Hoo.

Ga Eul and Mr. Chu turned their attention to the quietest member of F4.

"What do you mean? Is this about him?" Ga Eul's Appa could not contain his curiosity.

"Yes." Ji Hoo looked straight into the elder's eyes.

Yi Jeong had mentioned his encounters with the Chus and from their short amount of time at the Chu's house, he knew that Yi Jeong needed his help, especially with Mr. Chu. He had discussed with Jun Pyo and Woo Bin and they decided that he was the best person to go with Jan Di and meet the Chus. Jun Pyo was still Jun Pyo and he might not be able to contain some of his 'feelings' about the whole Yi Jeong-Ga Eul affair. As for Woo Bin, he needed to be with Yi Jeong to help calm him down. The potter was anxious, tensed and agitated when they met him earlier.

"I sense that he has filled you in on what happened these past few days?" Mr. Chu was a perceptive man. It was this trait of his that Ga Eul had inherited, among many.

"Yes, Sir. He has. With all due respect, Sir, we know that he is not welcomed here, especially by you and Mrs. Chu but from what he told us about his conversation with Ga Eul, he actually did not tell her everything."

"Ga Eul, I told you so." Mr. Chu looked at his daughter who looked puzzled at Ji Hoo's words.

"He has his reasons but all that he told you, Ga Eul was the truth." Jan Di added when she noticed how Ga Eul tried hard to hold her tears. Jan Di needed to clear any misunderstanding with regards to the man by the name of So Yi Jeong.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Chu shifted in his seat, surprised at his daughter's best friend's words.

"Yes, Uncle. He is not lying about his late mother's scheme. Though all of us agreed that his decision to hurt Ga Eul was stupid, hasty and not thought thoroughly. He should have confided in us and we would try our best to avoid all these. I can assure you that each one of us had given him our piece of mind about it."

Ga Eul and Mr. Chu could not believe what they heard.

"Mr. Chu, Ga Eul, I think it's time that we fill in the blanks in Yi Jeong's story or situation to be exact." Ji Hoo watched the deliberating expression on the older man's face. He understood the latter's protectiveness over his daughter and skepticism over Yi Jeong. He would do the same if it was his daughter that was in Ga Eul's shoes.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma. Do you like cookies? Omma made them. Omma makes yummy cookies." Eun Ae came in, skipping, while her twin slightly ran behind her. Their grandmother followed with a tray of drinks and cookies.

"I love your Omma's cookies," answered Jan Di.

"I like cookies too but I love pancakes more," said Ji Hoo.

"I like pancakes too. Happy smiling pancakes," Beom Jii clapped his hands excitedly.

"Me too, with strawberries," Eun Ae did not want to be left out, making Jan Di and Ji Hoo laughed. The children were adorable and the two adults inwardly admired the little ones' good looks. The children surely had their parents' genes almost perfectly copied.

Ga Eul then helped with serving the drinks and cookies.

Mr. Chu whispered something to his wife and she nodded.

"Eun Ae, Beom Jii, let's go play upstairs. Show Halmoni how to make a house and a car using the new blocks that you got yesterday."

The children's eyes brightened up at the mention of their new toy. "Ahjumma, Ahjussi, come let's play."

Jan Di giggled and pinched Beom Jii's cheek. "Next time, OK? Ahjumma and Ahjussi want to speak with Omma and Harabeoji."

"You will come later?" asked Eun Ae.

"Yes, sweetheart," said Ji Hoo.

"Promise?"

"We promise," said Jan Di.

The children surprised the two when they went to hug them before doing the same to their Omma and Harabeoji.

"Bye, Ahjumma."

"Bye, Ahjussi."

"Bye, Eun Ae."

"Bye, Beom Jii."

When the three had left the room, it became quiet.

A while later, "So, what happened to Yi Jeong? Why did he take this long to come find my daughter if he really loves her?" asked Mr. Chu.

Jan Di exchanged looks with Ji Hoo and nodded.

"Uncle, Ga Eul, I don't know if you'd believe this but three months after her mother died Yi Jeong was nearly admitted to an institution for severe depression."


	7. What Really Happened Years Ago - Part I

**A.N:** Hi. Sorry for the delay. After the long holiday, I got sick. Hope you are all in good health. Thank you for the support. Means so much to me. 3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** July 2, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 7: What Really Happened Years Ago – Part I**

"Uncle, Ga Eul, I don't know if you'd believe this but three months after his mother died Yi Jeong was nearly admitted to an institution for severe depression."

The young mother gasped while her father's expression was of shock and demanded any sign of confirmation from Ji Hoo.

"It's true. We wouldn't lie about things like this," said the doctor.

Ga Eul glanced at her father before turning to Jan Di.

"What happened, Jan Di? What do you mean? Severe depression? Nearly institutionalized? Where? How? Why?"

Again, she glanced at her father and quickly lowered her head when her eyes met his.

Ji Hoo turned his gaze to her.

"The loss of his mother and most importantly, for losing you, Ga Eul."

Immediately, she looked up at him and he did not miss the moistures that started to gather in those sad eyes.

 **What really happened years ago**

"Omma! Omma!" Yi Jeong rushed into the great So Mansion. Her Omma had called about 40 minutes ago, requesting for his presence. She was sick and needed him, so she said.

"Madam So is in her study, Young Master So."

"Study? What is she doing there? She's sick. She's supposed to be in bed."

His Omma's personal assistant did not reply but led him to the study room. Once he stepped into it, the older man, about his Omma's age, closed the large heavy mahogany door.

"Omma? What's going on? Are you alright? You should be in bed, Omma. You are sick. Have you taken your meal and medicine? The work can wait, Omma."

Madam So turned the swivel chair around and offered a smile that somewhat seemed forced.

"I'm not sick, Yi Jeong. Have a seat, please."

Befuddled, he sat on the leather chair across her. His mother was in serious business mode and he did not like the unsettling feeling that had started in his gut. Then, he noticed papers and pictures on the table.

"Ga Eul?"

Madam So leaned back and laced her fingers together while watching her youngest son's reaction.

"Why do you have Ga Eul's pictures? Are you choosing some for our wedding card or something? I've told you that the wedding is still at least a year away, Omma and we…"

"Dump her."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Dump her or…"

"Omma. Where is this coming from?"

"She's not good for you, Yi Jeong and definitely not good for us."

"Omma? What? Why? But you like her, Omma. What is this all about?"

"You either dump her or you'll regret it. You don't want that to happen." Her voice was eerily low.

"OMMA!" He jumped out of the chair.

"SIT DOWN, SO YI JEONG!" Her eyes were darkly evil.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS? ARE YOU JOKING? TELL ME YOU ARE JOKING, OMMA!"

"WATCH YOUR TONE, YI JEONG. I'M STILL YOUR OMMA."

"NOT WHEN YOU SAID THE CRAZIEST THING."

"SO YI JEONG! SIT DOWN!"

The son and mother glared at each other, neither wanting to back down. Yes, Yi Jeong knew that his mother was unstable in the head, what with her mental episodes with regards to his father's cheatings and affairs but to threaten him with his innocent girlfriend? He had never thought that his mother could come to the extent. Moreover, what made her came to this? What wrong had Ga Eul done? All these time she was fine with Ga Eul but out of the blue, she wanted him to leave Ga Eul?

He then sighed and sat down, eyes still on her cold dark ones. Madam So then smirked and sat too.

With gritted teeth, "Please tell me this is nothing but a joke, Omma."

 _Maybe it is one? Maybe Omma is trying to test me? Maybe Omma wants to see my proofs of love for Ga Eul? Maybe Omma wants to see if I have really changed into a better man? Maybe… Maybe… Maybe?_

His mind was in overdrive. He refused to believe that his mother was capable of any form of cruelty and evil. He started to feel guilty for screaming at her.

For a few minutes, they were still staring at each other.

"You are turning into your father, Yi Jeong. I don't like it."

"Excuse me?" His eyes widened at her statement. Why was she comparing his father to him? "I'm not like Appa, Omma."

"Yes, you are. In fact, you are also like Il Hyun."

"What?"

"What did I do that all the men in this family leave me? Why won't you love me?"

"Omma. We love you."

"Liar!" Her eyes were now red.

"Omma."

"If your Appa loved me, why isn't he here now? Why is he torturing me with all his affairs? What have I done to be treated this way by my own husband? Where was he when I was in the hospital? Do you know that when I was in labor with you he was with his mistress in Scotland? When I was in labor with Il Hyun, he was also with another whore in Australia. Your grandfather and grandmother called him and do you know what he said? Good luck with the delivery. Can you imagine that? Good luck with the delivery. Bastard."

"Omma… I don't know. I'm sorry, Omma."

Madam So then surprised him with a loud laugh.

"Are you really sorry?"

"Omma…"

"But I still love the bastard." She sighed heavily.

"Omma, you don't have to be in this situation if you are suffering."

"No!"

"But Omma. You said it yourself. He's torturing you with the affairs. You can't let this happen anymore. How long are you going to be this way? You can't continue hurting yourself, Omma."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Omma?"

As sudden as her laugh, she turned serious and sad. "Until I die."

"Omma!"

"I don't know why he hates me. I've given him all my love even before we got married but he just didn't take it. Why? Am I a bad person? Don't I deserve to be loved too?"

"Omma… I… you… maybe you should talk about this with Appa?"

Yi Jeong needed to know where this conversation was going and where Ga Eul fit in. However, right now he had to go along with his mother. Maybe she just had a fight with his father and she was just angry and needed something or someone or some outlet to vent out her emotions? Her doctor once advised him to engage his mother in a conversation whenever she had these outbursts of unstable emotions to calm her down.

"Don't you think I've tried? I've been trying for years, Yi Jeong. I'm starting to give up."

"No. No, Omma. Don't give up. If you love Appa you shouldn't give up. Maybe one day Appa will realize his mistakes and come back to you."

"Do you think so?"

He knew that he was a hypocrite for saying that. During all those times that his mother asked him to check on his father's affairs, he sometimes told her to forget about him, ask for a divorce and move on. Heck, only a few seconds ago he asked her to stop torturing herself. He was tired of this role and truth to be told, he had given up on believing that his father will change. His short talk with his father when he stumbled on the old man and one of his girls in the studio had cemented that belief. His father will never change. However, right now, he could not say that. His mother's behavior was worrying. Her mind was all over the place. He could not predict what she was going to do or say in the next second.

"Yes, Omma. I think so." He gave her a big smile and she smiled back.

"OK, I'm going to talk to your Appa after this. I'm going to make him want me back."

"That's great, Omma." He forced another smile.

"Now, I want to talk about your brother. Have you seen him lately?"

"No, Omma. We're both busy but hyung told me that he and Eun Jae are expecting a son in two months."

"Huppmmhhh… such ungrateful son!"

"Omma?"

"He never loved me and left me because of that woman."

"Omma. Hyung loves you and he didn't leave because of Eun Jae." He had to defend his brother and Eun Jae.

"Yes, he did. I never like her. She was always here playing with the two of you and from those times, I already knew that she was going to take one of you away from me. And now, he married her without even telling me."

"Omma. Eun Jae is a nice woman, Omma. Hyung left because his passion is not in pottery and he couldn't be the So Heir. It was not because of Eun Jae and they did inform you about their wedding. It was you who didn't want to attend. Both you and Appa didn't go. Hyung and Eun Jae were sad. They had hoped that you'd come."

She simply scoffed at her youngest son.

Yi Jeong inwardly counted to ten. His mother was frustrating and his patience threated to thin away. No matter how many times he told her about Il Hyun and Eun Jae, his mother would get upset and repeatedly accused the eldest son of abandoning her and the family. Still, once in a while, she asked him about them, only to get angry at them again. The cycles were wearing Yi Jeong down.

"All So men left me."

"Omma. We do not. We love you. I won't leave you, I promise."

Once again, the sad expression changed to anger in a blink of an eye. She cast an icy glare.

"First, your Appa. Then, your brother. Now, you."

"Omma?" He looked at her pointed finger in shock.

"You don't love me too. You didn't help me go to your Appa when I asked you last time. You said you didn't want to do it anymore. You said you're tired of it. You don't want to help me, your Omma."

"I love you, Omma. How many times do I need to tell you? You're my Omma. Of course, I love you. I just…"

"It's because of her, that kindergarten teacher, Chu Ga Eul. She told you to hate me. She doesn't want you to come and help me. She hates me and wants to keep you away from me. She's not good for you and for us, Yi Jeong. You need to dump her."

"Omma!"

His mother's mood swings and sudden change of emotions were always unexpected and random, and he could not keep up with them. But now, once again, Ga Eul was brought into their conversation. His heart pounded wilder. He needed answers.

"You got it all wrong about Ga Eul, Omma. She loves you like she loves her mother. She would never do that to you. She knows that I love you too. She's always telling me to help you and come to see you."

"No. No. No. You are lying. If she is what you said she is, then why are you not here all the time? Why does she live with you? Why can't you live here with me? You seldom come home anymore. She's just playing you, Yi Jeong. She's just like any other woman that you father dated. They are all for our money."

"Omma, no. Please believe me. Ga Eul is not like that. You've met her, Omma. You like her. You even told me so the last time you met her."

The older woman squinted her eyes and sported a disgusted look.

"No. She's not right for you, Yi Jeong. She's taking you away from me. She's making you leave me. She wants you to hate me."

"Omma." He inhaled deeply and exhaled. Where did these thoughts come from?

"Have you taken your medication, Omma?"

"Don't change the subject, Yi Jeong."

"I'm not. I'm just worried about you because I love you."

"I'm warning you, Yi Jeong. I'm serious about Chu Ga Eul. You need to break it off. I won't allow you to marry her. Not in my lifetime."

"Omma! I'll never do that! Ga Eul WILL be my wife."

"Look what she's done to you! You never scream at me! This is all her fault! She has turned you against me, your own mother! I won't let her take you away from me! If you don't want her and her family dead, you'll leave her, Yi Jeong."

"OMMA! What are you saying? No. This is not you. You're not feeling well, Omma. You're talking nonsense."

But his mother was serious.

"Don't test me, Yi Jeong."

"Please stop kidding, Omma. Please believe me. I'm not leaving you. Never. Ga Eul will hate me if I do and I won't. I love you, Omma. Ga Eul loves you too. I'll move back in here if that makes you happier. Ga Eul will understand, I'm sure. Let's get you to bed, Omma. You need to rest. You're just tired and not thinking straight. I'll just ignore your threats on Ga Eul and her family. Come, Omma. I'll take you to your bedroom."

"So Yi Jeong. If you love me like you said so, then break your engagement off. Leave her."

"Ommaaaa…."

"Or you'll regret it, Yi Jeong. You don't know what I'm capable of and you don't want to see that happening if you get what I mean."

"Omma?"

"No one steals my belongings, Yi Jeong. No one takes my properties away."

"OMMA! I'm not your belonging or property. I'm your son, for God's sake."

"Leave her, or she dies and her family too. The decision is yours."

"OMMA!"

But his mother just took one picture of Ga Eul and ripped it into pieces. She then threw the pieces to the floor, cold dark eyes never leaving his.

Yi Jeong was beyond shock and furious. She had crossed the line but a small part of him was able to hold him from doing or saying something that he would regret. For one, she was his mother. For two, that small part of him told him that his mother was just too stressed out and depressed and did not mean the threat. That small part of him told him that his mother needed help and her threat was to be ignored, that it was just an empty threat. But why was he feeling angry then?

His mother then turned the chair around, facing the wall and hummed away. It was the song that she used to sing to him when he was little.

"Omma."

No response.

"Omma."

Still no response.

"OMMA!"

All he got were a flick of a wrist, a sign for him to go, and a louder hum.

Upset, angry, frustrated, worried and more, he left the study after telling her that the conservation between them was way from over. In his mind, he was already planning to discuss with her doctors and personal assistant about admitting her into the private ward.

Once the door to the study shut in his 'disturbed' mother, he was stopped by her personal assistant, Mr. Jung.

"May I speak with you for a while, Young Master So?"

"What is it, Mr. Jung? I'm busy." He could not wait to go see Ga Eul. He needed her to calm him down and chase these bad feelings away.

"If you love Miss Chu, you might want to hear what I have to say, Sir."

Immediately he perked up and followed the older man to another room.

"Sir, your mother is sick and I know you know that."

He just nodded. "Omma is depressed. Did Appa come home and they have another fight?"

"Yes, Sir. Last night. It was worse than the last one, Sir."

Yi Jeong could only sigh.

"You should take her threat seriously, Sir."

"What? You mean the threat on Ga Eul and her family? Are you joking too, Mr. Jung? And how do you know about them? Did you eavesdrop on our conversation?"

"She told me everything, Sir. I tried to talk her out of it but she won't listen."

"And you didn't feel like telling me sooner? She's threatening to kill people, and not just anyone but my Ga Eul and her family." The young master's face reddened in fury.

The older man just lowered his head, in shame.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I have no choice."

"Sure you have a choice. Everyone has a choice."

"Which is why I'm telling you now, Sir. I've been serving your mother for almost 30 years now. I know all her secrets but I'm not proud of it. In fact, I've been living in guilt because I can't do much to stop her."

"What do you mean, Mr. Jung?"

"Your mother has connections with the underground, Sir."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Yes, Sir. She has hired them to threaten all the girls and women who were with your father. Some of them were beaten badly. A few nearly died."

"WHAT? And how did you know?"

"I found the files in her locked safe, Sir."

"How… No. I don't want to know how you got to open the safe. You mean you didn't know about this before you found the files? Aren't you her personal assistant since the beginning? And this… these connections. Who else knows?"

"Only me and now you, Sir."

"Why didn't you inform my father or grandparents?"

"I… your mother threatened to kill my family, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir. I can't let that happen. I can't stand it anymore when she started to talk about Miss Chu. I am happy that you've found Miss Chu, Sir. I see that you are finally happy and in your best condition since you are with her, Sir. I don't want anything bad to happen to Miss Chu and her family."

"Are you saying that my mother is really serious?"

"Yes, Sir. She is a very jealous and possessive person, Sir and she'd do anything to get what she wants. She's not afraid of anybody, Sir. Right now she thinks everyone in this family doesn't love her and she's afraid that you'll leave her. You're the only one left. She's afraid to be alone, Sir."

"I show her that I still love her even if I'm with Ga Eul. There's nothing to be jealous of Ga Eul and if she's afraid to be alone, then she should come out and socialize too."

"Madam So is a very complicated person, Sir."

"We can't keep this from going on, Mr. Jung."

"I… I'm hoping that by telling you, you'll be able to help Madam So."

"I…" excuse me. A beep came in on his cellphone and Yi Jeong quickly swiped on the screen.

 _Leave Chu Ga Eul or this will happen. She's the devil, Yi Jeong._

Attached were pictures of Ga Eul. There were multiple knives stabs all over her face and body. It was a message from his mother.

Yi Jeong gasped in shock and his hands began to tremble.

"Sir? Master So?"

He showed the picture to Mr. Jung. The older man gulped hard and looked at his young master with pity.

"OMMMAAAAAA!"

He dashed to the study but the door was now locked. He banged on it loudly.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT GA EUL, OMMA! I WARN YOU! OPEN THE DOOR, OMMA! OMMAAAA!'

"LEAVE OR DIE. CHOOSE, YI JEONG. CHOOSE."

"OMMAAAA! OPEN THE GOD DAMNED DOOR!"

All he could hear now was his mother singing and laughing hysterically. His head and heart hurt. What had become of his mother?

Why must his mother be so cruel and evil? Was this her real true self? Did his father and grandparents know about this side of her? Or was it too late when they found out? Was this the reason why his father never loved her?

"ARGGHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" His hair was going to be uprooted with the way he yanked them.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," repeated the loyal older man.

* * *

He was back in his office at the Museum. He wanted to confront his father and grandfather but both were not in the country. They had left for an international exhibition early this morning.

Should he tell Ga Eul, the F3, and Jan Di? What would be their reaction? No. He did not want to worry them, especially Ga Eul and Jan Di. Jan Di would either keep Ga Eul away from him or go to his mother and give her a piece of her mind. No. Jan Di need not be in his mother's bad list.

Should he ask Woo Bin about the underground organizations? Maybe Woo Bin could help? Were these people more dangerous than Woo Bin's men? No. He did not want to add more to Woo Bin's worry list.

Then should he seek advice from Ji Hoo about his mother's medical condition and get help? But Ji Hoo had done that many times before. He had recommended good doctors, specialists, psychiatrists and all. But his mother's condition had not improved and worsened with each fight with his father.

Should he go to Jun Pyo? However, he imagined what Jun Pyo's advice would be. The man would tell him to listen to his heart. If he loved Ga Eul, he should fight for her, even if against his own mother. He would protect her from any harm.

Should he go to the police? But this was his mother. The daughter-in-law of one of South Korea's prominent families. It would be a huge scandal for his family. Should he take the risk? But if he did not, then Ga Eul and her family will be in danger.

"Aishh…."

He was getting out of his mind. Of course, he wanted to protect Ga Eul and her family. He wanted them to be safe but his mother was a very troubled person.

Was it really true about his mother? It had not really sunk in him. The things his mother said and did, and the things Mr. Jung told him about those women and his mother. It was all too overwhelming and mind-boggling, too much to take in.

Another ding came in. He glanced at the cell phone on his large desk. A video message from Ga Eul. He quickly opened it.

"Hi, Yi Jeong! I miss you today. Can't wait to see you tonight. I have a surprise for you and you are going to love it if you know what I mean." *wink*

She was beautiful and cheeky, as always. It seemed that she had just arrived at their shared apartment. She was on their bed hugging a bolster. He wondered what this surprise was going to be. He smiled at her image and was about to reply the message when suddenly another message came in.

It was an image of Ga Eul walking into their apartment building. She was wearing the same dress as the one in her video message. Underneath the picture was a text: _It's so easy to just *a pistol icon* her._

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Ding. Another message.

 _You know what you need to do. I'm not a patient person, Yi Jeong._

Both were from his mother.

Yi Jeong screamed and grabbed the nearest thing from his table and smashed it onto the wall.

* * *

It was almost three in the morning when he entered their bedroom. She was sound asleep with one hand on his pillow. She must have missed him. His heart hurt for he had to ignore all her messages and phone calls since her last video message. She became worried since he never not reply them.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul," and leaned down to lightly kissed her lips, not wanting to wake her up.

After a quick shower, he went to retire in one guestroom but sleep did not come to him. "Am I right to do this? Is there any other way to protect Ga Eul? God, please help me. Please save Ga Eul and her family from my crazy Omma."

His mind worked a thousand scenarios and ways, trying to figure out the best decision to make with regards to his mother's threat. They always came to one decision but it was going to hurt him and her the most. He had to do it. He had no other choice.

"I'm sorry, Ga Eul."

At six, he woke up to a movement on the bed, of whom he knew. He had just gotten an hour and a half sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Yi Jeong, good morning. Why are you sleeping here? I missed you." Her voice was the most angelic to his ears. It was worry-laden yet full of love. Her right hand was on his stomach, gently rubbing it, a morning habit of hers that he loved.

"Get your hands off me." He swatted her hand away, shocking her.

"Yi Jeong?"

"Leave me alone." He pulled the blanket over his head.

"Yi Jeong? What's wrong?" He heard the quiver in her voice. A sign that she was holding her tears. He felt like a bastard for hurting her but he was also hurting inside, thousands time more.

She continued to shake him up but he gripped the blanket tighter.

"Yi Jeong, what's wrong? Talk to me, please. Are you sick?"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed from under the blanket.

"Yi Jeong?" Tears started to flow. He was never like this.

"GET OUT, GA EUL. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE. GET OUT!"

When she did not move, he sat up and glared at her.

He steeled his heart and put up a cold mask. Oh, only God knew how he wanted so badly to touch, hug and kiss her.

"Don't make me hurt you, Ga Eul. Don't think your tears are going to make me succumb to you. Don't disturb me. You know where the door is."

Still shocked, she searched his eyes for an explanation but was only answered by those cold icy dark orbs. Sobbing, she shook her head and slowly stood up.

"Yi Jeong… what…"

"Goodbye, Ga Eul!" and looked away.

"Yi Jeong… I don't know what happened yesterday that makes you like this but I'm going to let you calm down and we are going to talk about this. Come to me when you are ready. I love you, Yi Jeong, very much. Don't forget that."

The pain and hurt in her voice were evident but he was also somehow proud that she was trying to be strong. However, that only made him guiltier and felt like a scum and he wanted to punch himself for it.

The door closed and he turned to look at it, a hand over his aching heart. "I'm so sorry, Ga Eul."

* * *

He knew she was waiting for him to talk but he did his best to avoid her. Her daily schedule was engraved in his mind and it made his moves easier. He made sure to go out to work before she woke up and came home way after her bedtime. However, there were also many times when she waited for him and when she tried to engage him in a conversation, he just dismissed her saying that he was tired. He had also moved his clothes and things to the guest room which led to another fight. When he could not ignore her as she was adamant in waiting for him, he purposely looked for something, anything to say or make her angry.

Sure he occasionally met Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin and he was his own self but their monthly gatherings together with their partners were hard. He tried to get out of them by giving excuses and all but Jun Pyo was not having it. Hence, he acted normal and treated Ga Eul as if there was nothing wrong with their relationship. This, however, had Ga Eul confused but happy at the same time. She had missed him. Unfortunately, as soon as they were out of the others' sight, he turned to the cold nasty him which baffled her very much.

She was in total loss of the drastic changes in him but he could also see how she tried very hard to save their relationship and how she tried to be very patient with him. _Oh, Ga Eul. My Ga Eul. Ever the positive, hoping-for-the-best, and wishing-for-a-happy-ending Ga Eul._ His heart broke for a million time.

He also guessed that she had not told anyone, especially Jan Di about what happened between them. If not, surely he would be the latest addition in Ga Eul's protective best friend's spin-kick list. Another trait of his girl. She never wanted others to worry about her. Still, he wondered why she never told Jan Di about them.

She would rather keep the pain to herself. But he was also suffering. They both were. That, he was very sure of but he had to do it.

His mother was getting crazier with her messages, calls, and threats. He was getting out of his mind thinking about his sick mother. So he became crueler. Each encounter with Ga Eul would end up with a bigger fight. With each fallen tear of hers, his heart was crushed but she would not leave him or ask for a break-up. When will this suffering end?

* * *

It was almost dawn. He was in the guestroom staring at Ga Eul's picture on his cellphone. She looked lovely, as always. He wondered what she was doing in their bedroom. She was asleep when he sneaked into the room to check up on her three hours ago. Again, he came home when he was sure that she had already retired.

"Ga Eul, I miss you so much. Please forgive me for breaking your heart. I hope you'll understand why I do this. One day I will tell you all."

He wiped away the rolling tears.

"What must I do for you to leave me? Why is your heart so big? Why do you still want to be with me despite all the things that I've done? Please, Ga Eul."

The curtain to the room was opened and the morning light shone through. He looked toward the window. Another long day of torture for both him and her. With a heavy sigh, he gazed at the rising sun.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. He now knew what to do for her to leave him. Why did he not think about it much earlier?

* * *

Her shock expression when she saw Ahn Yee Sheo in his office tore his heart but he had to be the best actor. He then kissed the girl and Ga Eul's reaction was how he had expected. He then further broke her when he introduced the girl as his girlfriend and heartlessly ordered his secretary to escort her out.

He wanted to strangle his own self.

What followed for the next two weeks was the final act. He had won. She had left him on her own accord. With each step that she took toward the door of their apartment, it felt like his heart was slashed with a dagger.

Once he thanked Ahn Yee Sheo and told her to leave, he screamed his heart out in agony. Nothing in the living room was spared. He finally broke down into a fetal position and cried to sleep.

* * *

 _Chu Ga Eul is out of my life. Leave her and her family alone. I'm all yours, Omma. I'll move back home soon._

He cursed his mother as he sent the message. Right now, he hated his mother to the bones.

 _Good. That's my boy. I told you she's not good for you. I'll send the servants to help you pack._

The reply was immediate.

He cursed her more.

 _That won't be necessary. I'll handle it myself. Thanks, Omma. I love you._

Screaming, he then threw the cellphone to the floor.

"What have I become? Am I right to do this to Ga Eul? ARGHHHHHHH! GA EUUUULLLLL!"

* * *

"Yi Jeong Sunbae! Ga Eul! Open the door!"

"So Yi Jeong! Open up!"

"Hey, bro! Come on. We have an emergency here."

"Yah! Yi Jeong! Why aren't you answering your phone?"

The knocks on the door were deafening.

"What?"

He almost fell when Jan Di pushed him and barged into the apartment.

"Ga Eul! Ga Eul! Where are you?"

"Bro, what the hell happen to you?"

But he ignored Woo Bin. He just went to the bar and drank from the bottle.

"Ga Eul! Where are you?"

"She's not here."

"What?" All four of them stopped in their tracks.

"What do you mean, Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Look. She left, OK? A week ago."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Woo Bin.

He simply shook his head.

"You're her best friend. Did she tell you?" There were pain and jealousy in his voice.

"I… We haven't talked for quite some time. We were busy, both of us."

"Yi Jeong, then why the hell didn't you tell us?" Jun Pyo was getting annoyed.

But the potter just shrugged.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. What did you do to Ga Eul?"

He continued to chug down the wine.

"Yi Jeong." Ji Hoo placed a hand on his arm to stop him from drinking but he brushed it off.

"Just go away. Leave me alone."

"No. Yi Jeong." The doctor's voice was calm.

"Why are you all here again?"

"Ga Eul didn't pick up her phone. I called hundreds of time. I thought her phone was broken so I called you and you didn't pick up too so I went to her school to surprise her. But her colleague said that she had resigned."

"What?"

"She has resigned. You didn't know?"

All of them looked at him. What had happened between these two?

"Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Jun Pyo held Jan Di from approaching the potter. The Shinwha leader knew that Jan Di was getting angry.

"Yi Jeong, what's going on?" asked Woo Bin.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. I went to Ga Eul's house and there was no one there. Her neighbor said that they have moved out but didn't know to where."

He could not move.

 _Where are you, Ga Eul? Why did you leave me? Don't leave me, Ga Eul. Please, come back. Ga Eul. Ga Eul. Ga Eul._

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Yi Jeong."

He was still frozen.

"Yi Jeong?"

"Hey, bro."

"ARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Yi Jeong?"

He had smashed the bottle that he was holding and was now on the floor, screaming his lungs out while pressing a fist over his chest.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH! GA EUUUULLLL! PABO! START OVER! START OVER! PLEASE! COME BACK, GA EUULLLL! ARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo immediately held him but he fought them roughly while Jan Di and Jun Pyo were stunned at the sudden outburst.

Woo Bin managed to lock his hands around the screaming man and rocked him to calm down. He whispered "It's going to be alright. We're going to find her. We're going to find Ga Eul. Calm down, Yi Jeong. Ga Eul wouldn't want to see you like this. Shhh. Shhh. Shhh."

The Mafia Prince might not know what truly happened between his best friend and his fiancée but right now all that he knew was that Yi Jeong was in pain and he must not be left alone.

It took a few minutes for the distraught man to calm down. By that time, he was exhausted and slumped against Woo Bin. Woo Bin then helped him up with Ji Hoo's assistance and led him to the couch. Jan Di placed a glass of water on the table and they waited for him, some patiently and some impatiently, to start the talk.

"I made her leave."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!" Jan Di was on her feet in an instant but Jun Pyo pulled her back down and he was rewarded with a slap on his hand.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae! Do tell me that I heard wrong."

"What's going on, Yi Jeong? You've been ignoring our calls," the ever calm Ji Hoo stated.

"I pushed her away. I made her leave."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!"

"Jan Di. Calm down."

"Jun Pyo. Shut up. How can I calm down when my best friend is missing and her fiancé is the one who chased her away? How can I calm down, huh?"

"Jan Di. Please. Sit down. Let him talk first."

Woo Bin seldom ordered Jan Di of anything but he needed everybody to be in a calm manner before they decide on the next thing to do.

"Yi Jeong, please continue," said Ji Hoo.

"I had to do it. Omma threatens to kill my Ga Eul and her parents if I don't break up with her."

"WHAT?" All four of them were on their feet.

"You must be joking, Yi Jeong. Auntie…she's… I don't believe this."

"WELL BELIEVE IT!"

"Yi Jeong!"

"Do you think I don't love Ga Eul? She's my whole life, my soulmate, my love. Why would I make her leave? Chase her away when all I want is to be with her and make her my wife?"

"But you… wait… I can't think straight," said Jun Pyo.

"I didn't want to believe it too. My own mother. How could she? Doesn't she want me to be happy? I'm happiest when I'm with Ga Eul. You don't know how I die every time I did what I did to make her leave me. But I had to. I have no other choices."

"You stupid, stupid, stupid crazy man!"

"Jan Di?" The Flower Four simultaneously turned to her.

"You have us! Us! You should have told us!" Jan Di was already in front of Yi Jeong.

The potter then stood up and faced the furious wonder girl.

"You don't understand. I have no other choice. My mother is not who you think she is. She's dangerous and mentally crazy."

"There's always a way to solve a problem but you chose to chase her away."

"Haven't you been listening to a word that I said? My mother is crazy."

The two of them stared at each other for the longest time.

Jun Pyo stood up and pulled Jan Di toward him while Ji Hoo did the same with Yi Jeong.

"Look, this is all too shocking a news. Jan Di, let's let Yi Jeong tell us the whole story, OK?"

But she just squinted her eyes and frowned.

"Yi Jeong, I want to punch you so bad for keeping this important news from us but I need to hear all of it from the beginning, please." Even Woo Bin was on Jan Di's side.

Yi Jeong took a deep breath and exhaled. He looked at each of them with guilt and sadness.

And then, he told all.

Jun Pyo had to keep Jan Di from launching at Yi Jeong. She screamed and cursed him like never before while Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were stunned and could only look at each other.

Yi Jeong's mother's evilness astounded them. They knew that she was unstable especially when it came to her husband but to be a heartless person? How could it be possible? They might not meet her frequently but she did not seem to be someone who would hurt another.

Then, Yi Jeong. How did their smart potter prodigy come to this? Why didn't he trust them to help? Why did he choose this way? Why did he choose to 'sacrifice' Ga Eul and himself? Surely, there would be at least another way to deal with the threats. Woo Bin would know how to handle this kind of things.

However, they also blamed themselves for not noticing what was going on between the two lovers. How could they miss all the disturbing signs? Ji Hoo and Woo Bin pride themselves for their strong intuition but why were they not able to sense that there was something not right between the two?

Yi Jeong buried his face into his hands and cried. Ga Eul had left. How did he not know about it? He had men assigned to her and her parents. Did they not know that she had left? Why did he not receive any report about this?

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. I don't know if I can forgive you. You hurt Ga Eul and now she's gone. How could you? I don't care if you thought it was to protect her. You are so, so stupid, Sunbae."

"Jan Di?" Jun Pyo was still holding her, afraid that she would give his grieving best friend her famous spin-kick.

"Shut up, Jun Pyo!"

"Aish!"

"You fix this and fix this fast. Find my best friend and bring her back. I can't… I can't look at you now and I'm so tempted to hurt you."

"Jan Di." Ji Hoo gave her a stare but she just ignored him.

"I agree," added Woo Bin.

"Woo Bin?" both Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo now turned to him.

"I want to punch and kick you in the butt for making the stupidest decision of your life but we need to analyze this matter. I'll need to check around for this organization. It'd be easier if we can get the name of the men your Omma has contact with."

"But first and foremost, we need to find Ga Eul, Woo Bin," said Jun Pyo.

"I agree," the doctor said.

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Yi Jeong?"

"What do you mean, No?"

"Don't you understand? My Omma is a lunatic devil. She'll kill Ga Eul and her parents if they come back here. I can't let that happen."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae!"

"Yi Jeong. We won't let that happen. Trust us. Look. You're not in your right state of mind now. Just get yourself together and let us do the work from now. You've done enough damage already." Woo Bin's voice was a notch higher.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHHH! GA EUULLLLLL! I'M SORRY, GA EUL! I'M SORRY!"


	8. What Really Happened Years Ago - Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** July 18, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 8: What Really Happened Years Ago – Part II**

"Come, Yi Jeong. Let's go home." Woo Bin lightly squeezed Yi Jeong's shoulder. The latter had been kneeling in front of the tombstone for almost an hour. Everyone else had left.

"She's gone, Woo Bin. She's finally gone."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"She's really finally gone. I can't believe it and do you know what the last thing I said to her? You're a bad crazy mother of evil who doesn't deserve to be loved."

"You know you didn't mean it, Yi Jeong and it's not your fault that she's gone. Mr. Jung told us that she had a big fight with your father and not long after he left, she…"

"But maybe the fight was because of me?"

"Yi Jeong, we all know what their fights were always about. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

The distraught man kept his eyes on the picture on the stone. She looked old and there was no shine in her eyes.

"Am I a bad son for also feeling relieved that she's dead?"

"No, you're not, Yi Jeong. Maybe it was best that she's gone since she'd been sick and suffering for so long."

"That's not why I feel relieved." It was a whisper.

Woo Bin did not say anything to that. He could guess the reason.

"How is it possible that I hate my Omma but at the same time love her?"

"Yi Jeong…"

"She was my mother and for that I love her but she was so crazy Woo Bin. I hate her for ruining my life."

"I'm sorry, Yi Jeong."

"Do you think she loved me?"

"Yes, Yi Jeong."

"But why did she do this to me? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why couldn't she be like any other loving mother?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Yi Jeong but I think she loved you. All mothers love their children."

"Hahahahahaha!" The laughter caught Woo Bin by surprise.

"You're just saying that to please me, aren't you? If she was your mother and did all those things, would you have loved her?"

Woo Bin did not know what to answer.

"See, even you can't answer that so I'm guessing you won't love her?"

"Yi Jeong, come on. Let's go home. You're not thinking straight. You need to rest. You haven't slept since she…"

"I'm fine, Woo Bin."

"No, you are not. Come on. I'll get you home."

"Give me a minute. I need to say something to her."

Woo Bin nodded and respected his best friend's wish. "I'll be at the car."

Yi Jeong waited until Woo Bin was out of hearing distance.

"Omma, you finally did it. Are you happy now? Or did you wish you didn't cut your wrist too deep? Or are you excited that now you get to haunt us?"

He stared at her picture, so many feelings were conveyed by his eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me into this world, Omma though I wished that you'd shown Hyung and me more love. I can't remember when the last time we were happy as a family unit was. And until now I don't get why you couldn't let your husband go when it was as clear as crystal that he does not love you. Why, Omma? Why? Why did you torture yourself in a loveless marriage?"

A drop of rain splattered on the stone. He looked up to the grey and dark clouds but he was glummer.

"I also don't understand why you were so evil, Omma. How could your heart be so cold that a human's life is nothing to you? How did you become to be one? If you could love Appa so much that you couldn't let him go, that meant you did have a heart, right? But how could that loving heart dare to want to kill my Ga Eul and her parents? Why Omma? Why? Why did you ruin my life? Why couldn't you just be happy with who I love? Why couldn't you see that I'm happy with Ga Eul? But that doesn't mean I don't love you, Omma. Why did you want to compete with her?"

A drop turned to drizzles but he did not care.

"I hate you, Omma. You made the one I love ran away. I hate that you had that wide smile when I told you that she had left. I hate that you were so crazy, Omma."

"Yi Jeong!"

He did not care that Woo Bin was calling for him. The drizzles turned to pouring rains.

"I hate you, Omma but I still can't make my heart really hate you because you were my mother. I have no one left now. Appa? Hah!"

He snorted sarcastically at the thought of his father.

"He never cares about me. Hyung? He's happy with Eun Jae. Sure he told me that he loves me but why isn't he here with me right now? And now you. What a perfect family we are, right, Omma? Whoever said that wealth means happiness is one delusional guy."

He was drenched but it did not matter. What was some rain compared to the drowning feeling that he was in?

"Did you really love me, Omma?"

A few seconds later, Woo Bin came with an umbrella and shielded him from the rain.

"Come, Yi Jeong. You'll get sick. We can come again next time."

He slowly nodded although there were so much more to say. He was getting exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally.

"I'll be back soon, Omma. I hope you are finally at peace. Goodbye."

* * *

"Yi Jeong, you need to stop this."

Woo Bin held his grieving best friend's hand. Yi Jeong had already gulped down almost half of the scotch bottle. There were also a few empty bottles on the bar counter.

"Yes, Sunbae. Please." Jan Di added.

The F3 and Jan Di had come by his studio to check up on him. It had been a few days that he avoided their messages and calls. Everybody was worried sick.

But he just shoved off Woo Bin's hand.

"If you don't want me to do something crazy, let me be," as he glared at his best friend.

"Yi Jeong, you're wasting yourself."

Jun Pyo hissed when Jan Di elbowed him right after he said that. "What?" He mouthed to her but was only replied by a roll of the eyes.

Ji Hoo placed a hand on the desolated man.

"Yi Jeong, talk to us. You can't keep your feelings bottled up like this. It's not healthy."

However, Yi Jeong simply brushed Ji Hoo's hand off.

"Leave me alone, all of you."

"No, Yi Jeong."

"We're not leaving."

"Let us help, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Come on, Yi Jeong."

The potter's face turned red and he looked at the four people closest to him. He was getting annoyed.

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH! YOU'RE ALL SO FRUSTRATING. JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

And threw the bottle to the wall in front, shocking the four.

"Yi Jeong!" "Yi Jeong Sunbae!"

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" His arms flailing to chase them away but suddenly darkness befell.

* * *

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

The voice was soft yet full of concerns.

"Ga… Ga Eul?" Trying to open his eyes were difficult for the light was blinding.

"It's Jan Di, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

He closed his eyes again. He needed his Ga Eul. He missed her so very much that it hurt.

"Yi Jeong." Ji Hoo sat down on the bed.

"You need to take these pills." The doctor gently patted Yi Jeong's forearm.

"Please go away." He turned to the other side, his back to them.

"We are not going anywhere, Yi Jeong." Jun Pyo's voice was stern.

"Take your pills, bro."

He pretended that he did not hear anything. He did not want to face them. He wanted to be alone. Why couldn't they leave him be?

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, you need to get up and be healthy. You need to go find Ga Eul. She would be sad if she sees you like this."

His eyes flew open from her name.

 _I need to find Ga Eul. I need to find Ga Eul. I need to find Ga Eul. I need to find Ga Eul. I need Ga Eul. I need Ga Eul. I need Ga Eul. I need Ga Eul. Wake up, Yi Jeong. Wake up._

He then turned around and saw the worries in his friends. He slowly sat up and looked at each one of them. Woo Bin handed him the pill and a glass of water to which he accepted.

"Go clean yourself and we'll wait for you outside, alright?" Ji Hoo patted his shoulder and he simply nodded.

In the shower, his mind was everywhere though he tried to focus on his mother and Ga Eul, the two most important women in his life. Both whom he loved: one for being his mother and another for being his soulmate. Both were gone: one deceased and another, nowhere to be found.

How did his life come to this?

From his early childhood Il Hyun, the F3 and Eun Jae were his only companions. They were there when he was down, stressed by the continuous fights between the parents. They made him forget about his sorrows.

When he grew older, he vowed not to be like his mother. He vowed not to let his heart be broken by the other gender and so he built up his reputation. It was easy. He had the above than good look, the gifted hands, the fame and most importantly the money. Together with Woo Bin, they built the reputations as the infamous Casanova and Don Juan of South Korea. Women were playthings, nothing more, nothing less. He steeled his heart from falling for them.

However, Eun Jae was different. She was the only girl who had a special place in his heart at the time. He knew that she did not like his playboy reputation. He did not miss her discomfort and uneasiness when she saw him with other women but she did not say anything. Furthermore, there was no official agreement between them to say that they were an item, only a childhood pact that they would be there for each other. She was his best girl friend. Only when she left after he failed to show up at her requested venue did it hit him. She was more than just his best friend. She was his soul mate. He searched high and low for her but to no avail. Where could she be? Not being able to find her drove him crazy. Once again his heart was broken. Since then, he buried the belief of soul mate deep inside, closed his heart, locked it firmly and threw the key away.

Then, Ga Eul came into his life through her friendship with the girl that his best friend was after. He did not like her at first for she had a smart mouth and dared to scold and challenge him yet as they kept meeting and exchanging words, views and verbal fights, he became intrigued. Her strong beliefs in soul mate irritated him at first but gradually made him rethink about his own.

Later on, he sensed that she started to harbor a feeling for him after he helped her to 'avenge' her broken heart. He knew then that he should not lead her on hence his 'warnings' that what he did that night was just an act and nothing more. Truth was, the lock to his heart was somewhat breaking for this girl. Somehow she managed to slip through the cracks in his heart. Still, he tried hard to fight it but there was just something about this girl that reeled him to her.

What he did not expect was when she braved herself and asked him for a date. Deep inside he was pleasantly surprised. However, a voice in his head warned him about getting his heart broken again. Moreover, would she accept him when she knew about his wrecked family? She was this girl with a fairytale, perfect, happy ending dream which he would not be able to provide. He had to make her hate him. And so, he rejected her, supporting his decision with the three dating rules, crushing her in an instant.

Taking her to his father and offered her to the older man was the ultimate move in getting her to hate him. However, his skill, one that he liked to boast: that he knew women, failed him for the first time. When other normal decent women would hate him to the moon and back for what he had done, she came back and even helped him in his drunken state. Why wouldn't she just go away and save her heart?

Yet she taught him the most valuable lesson of all: regret. You should do your best so that you won't feel regret later on. The pain from regret, it struck him in the heart.

It took him a few days to process what had happened and to reevaluate his feelings, both for Eun Jae and for this relentless girl. He now accepted the fact that Eun Jae was a passing wind that would never turn back. Ga Eul was his now and future. He was going to wait for the right time to tell her his true feelings.

Unfortunately, fate had another plan. Just when he had gathered enough courage to tell her, she had made her decision, one that left him stunned. She was not going to look for him anymore. She had tried her best and she thanked him for giving her that chance. She was sacrificing her heart for she thought that he was still in love with Eun Jae. How could she love someone who loved someone else? No. She would rather watch the person she loved to be happy even if she was not part of that equation.

He watched her walked down the stairs with an aching heart. Why couldn't he chase her and tell her how he felt? Why did he let her leave? He hated himself for being such a coward.

He was miserable. She was constantly in his mind. His grandfather then told him about Sweden. He was to further his study and at the same time go for hand therapy. The So Museum's future was partly on his shoulder. He was the So Heir. He should be in prime condition. But it was going to take him four to five years. Four to five years is not a short period of time. Could he be strong to be far apart from her? How would he spend four to five years without her by his side?

He had to do it. Didn't she teach him about regret?

The invisible heavy boulders on his shoulders lifted off immediately after he uttered those words. He knew she understood his indirect confession from her beautiful smile and those loving eyes. He, an ex-Casanova had just told her that she would be the first person that he would seek for when he comes back from Sweden, that was if she had not found her soul mate. He wanted to kiss her to seal the deal but had to abstain for he did not trust himself if he did. He did not want to scare her.

After the confession and promise at the kiln, they exchanged phone calls but only met twice: one during the farewell party for Jun Pyo and second, for his. He wanted so badly to kiss her but Jan Di made sure that he did not get the chance despite the Wonder Girl telling him that she 'approved' their relationship.

Departure time came soon, sooner than he had wanted to. She could not come and send him off since her grandmother was sick and she had to go back to her hometown but he promised to always keep in touch.

Four years in Sweden. He busied himself to avoid missing her too much but they communicated via emails, Facetime, and other social media. He was not taking any chances if he stopped being in contact with her. He did not want her to find another guy. He wanted her for himself.

Four years had passed and he could not wait to come home to her.

He purposely kept his homecoming date a secret from all. How would she react when he surprised her with his arrival? As he walked out of the airport he may look cool but inside the chest, his heart was hammering wildly.

She was definitely surprised to see him at the kindergarten and he surely got an earful once they were alone but he just loved to listen to her scolding and all. The next day, he took her on their first real date. It was one of the best days of his life and the feeling was indescribable. "So this is what a real date felt like?" He had asked her and she just smiled and nodded.

Things sailed smoothly between them and they were the happiest in their lives. Until that day with his mother's ultimatum. He hated the day to the core.

And now that his mother was gone, there was no one to threaten him and her any longer. His prime mission now was to find her.

Under the shower, he closed his eyes. "Ga Eul, where are you?" and his mind wandered to a memory.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" He dropped the bag and coat on the couch.

She was at the kitchen island sorting bags of colorful chocolate buttons. Other utensils were also scattered on the counter.

"Oh, hi. Welcome home." She turned around and he leaned in for a kiss.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day. I'm making some chocolates for the children at school," and returned her attention to the bags.

He took a seat next to her.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Hmmm?" She opened a bag of milk chocolates and pour it in a bowl.

"Don't I get some?" He took one button from the bowl and popped it into his mouth. Chocolates were not really his favorite but he loved to tease her so he had to endure it.

"Yah!" and was rewarded with a swat on his hand. He laughed out loud at her instant reflex. She glared at him and pouted.

"I want a Valentine's Day gift too."

"After that stunt, you won't be getting any, Mister."

"Awww, Ga Eul. But I'm your fiancé. I want my gift." Two more chocolate buttons went into his mouth.

"Yah! Stop eating the chocolates."

But he just kept taking one by one.

"So Yi Jeong!" She was now standing with hands on her hips.

"What are you going to do?" He challenged her as his hand crept into the bowl.

She tried swatting his hand but he was quicker this time and she missed it. Instead, she hit the bowl and it went spiraling toward the edge of the counter. Fortunately, he was also quick to catch it.

"Phewww! That was close."

She surprised him with a kiss.

"What was that for?" Not that he was complaining.

"For being a hero and saving my chocolates."

He chuckled and pulled her by the waist and trapped her in his arms. "Anytime, Ga Eul. For you, anytime."

She placed her arms on his shoulders and looked at him in the eyes. Their eyes darkened and they knew what they wanted at that moment. Immediately, his lips brushed hers and he started to untie the apron's knot on her back while she held the sides of his head.

"Wait… wait… we have to stop… If… not…" their foreheads, against the other.

"The chocolates can wait, Ga Eul but I can't. I want you now." He tightened his hold on her.

"I want you too but not now. If not they won't be ready for tomorrow." With great reluctance, she stepped back but not before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Awww, Ga Eul…"

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

He then helped her with the chocolates. Laughter and banters filled the air as he continued to tease her. These were among the many moments that would be engraved in his memory.

"There, done. The last of it." Her smile was the widest as she clapped her hands.

"Great teamwork." He made the thumbs up sign.

She then put the boxes of chocolates in the fridge. Once she closed the door, he was next to her, startling her.

"You have chocolates all over your face. Let me clean it for you."

Her heart pounded faster when he stepped closer and licked the chocolates on her right cheek.

"Yi Jeong…"

"Hmmm? It tastes good. You taste good. There's another one here." Another lick down on her neck.

She had to hold his arms for her legs turned to jelly.

"Let me clean you up, in the shower…" and swiftly picked her up and headed to their vast bathroom, kissing her all the way.

* * *

"Ga Eul!"

He panted wildly as a hand rested on the shower wall.

After half an hour in the shower, he got dressed and came out to meet his friends. They were all in the smaller lounge area of the studio.

"Hey," greeted Woo Bin who was the first to see him entered. The others then turned to look at him.

"You cleaned good," commented Ji Hoo.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di nodded in agreement.

"Do you anything to drink, Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"A glass of water, please. Thanks, Jan Di." He then took a seat next to Woo Bin.

Everybody was silent while waiting for Jan Di.

"Thanks, Jan Di."

"How are you feeling, Yi Jeong?" queried the doctor.

"Better…" It was a low whisper.

"Are you ready to talk?" The doctor asked again.

The potter took his time in answering. He just stared at the empty glass on the coffee table.

"I guess."

There was a collective relieved sigh from the four.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" suggested Jun Pyo.

"I… I don't know where to start though." He then leaned back and watched the white ceiling.

"One at a time, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Which one?" questioned the said man.

"Whichever you want," replied Woo Bin. "We're here to help, bro."

Yi Jeong continued to keep quiet, trying to gather his jumbling thoughts. Everybody else waited patiently, even the ever impatient Jun Pyo.

"I miss my Omma." A tear rolled down from each eye.

"Am I crazy to miss my evil mother? After all that she'd done, why do I still love her and miss her?"

"No, Yi Jeong." It was Jun Pyo. He understood the feeling. His mother had done similar things when he started to fall for Jan Di. The only thing different between his mother and Yi Jeong's deceased mother was that his mother was not suicidal.

"Because she was your mother. Good or bad, she was your mother." The Shinhwa owner added.

"Maybe…" The So Heir's voice was low.

"I still see her face on that last day, you know. When I said those words. She was hysterical but I could also see disappointment and sadness."

"Do you blame yourself for her passing?" Ji Hoo was afraid of the answer.

Yi Jeong took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae." "Don't be, Yi Jeong."

"I'm a bad son."

"No, Yi Jeong." "You are not."

"But I also hated her so very much for what she did to me and Ga Eul."

He wiped away the tears.

"I miss Ga Eul the most." Jan Di had to hold her tears.

"I chased her away. I thought I was protecting her and her family."

The others just nodded.

"I'm so ashamed of myself," and suddenly sobbed harder.

Woo Bin quickly patted his shoulder to calm him down but the sobs became louder and Jan Di too lost to her tears.

"Everything's going to be alright, Yi Jeong. We promise," whispered the Don Juan.

They let him cry and let go of all the bottled up feelings.

A few minutes later, he had stopped crying. He looked terrible.

"I don't feel good. Can I go to rest, now?"

"But you have to eat something. I'll order us some food," offered Jun Pyo.

"No. I don't feel like eating."

"Yi Jeong, you have to. You need to be strong and healthy so you can go find Ga Eul," said Ji Hoo.

"Ga Eul…"

"Yes, Yi Jeong Sunbae. You don't have to eat a lot. Just some to at least get something in you."

"Ga Eul… OK… but can I go lay down while we wait for the food?"

"OK, Yi Jeong. Here, let me help you."

"No, I'll be fine but thanks, Woo Bin." With that, he stood up and went to the bedroom.

When they were sure that he had retired, Jun Pyo made a call for the food.

"I'm worried about Yi Jeong Sunbae. Ji Hoo Sunbae, he's depressed."

"I know Jan Di. He has all the symptoms. It's a natural process when you lost someone but we have to keep a close check on him and not let him drown in it."

"I don't know what to do." Woo Bin pulled his hair. "My men can't find Ga Eul and her parents. I don't know why. It's like they really don't want to be found."

"Jan Di, what did she say the last time you talked to her?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Like I said before, I can't really remember but I'm sure there was nothing about her leaving or about the problems with Yi Jeong."

"I'll ask around for them again," offered Jun Pyo.

"Poor Yi Jeong Sunbae."

Thirty minutes later the food arrived and Woo Bin went to wake Yi Jeong up. He knocked on the slightly opened door and peeked inside. To his surprise, his best friend was not asleep. Instead, he sat right in the middle of the bed holding a photo frame and talking to it.

"Hey, is that Ga Eul's picture?" He carefully approached the bed.

"Oh, Woo Bin. Yes. I took this when we went to the beach last year." He showed Woo Bin the frame.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, Yi Jeong. She is."

"She's mine. Remember that."

Woo Bin laughed. "Yes. I will. I don't want you to kill me if I dare take her away from you."

Yi Jeong smiled but it faded right away. "But she left, Woo Bin. It's all my fault."

"But YOU are going to find her and get her back. I believe that she's just mad at you and will forgive you when you tell her the truth."

"I hope so…."

"The food is here. Come. Let's eat. Jun Pyo ordered your favorites."

"I don't have the appetite."

"Just a little then. So you can then go find Ga Eul. And look at you. You're getting thinner. Ga Eul won't like it. I bet she'd give you a long lecture if she sees you like this."

The grieving man pondered for a while as he kept his eyes on the picture.

"OK."

* * *

"So Yi Jeong! You'd better get yourself here in an hour or I'm going to go there and drag your ass out of that room!"

So Woo Sung slammed the phone down. It had been almost three months since his daughter-in-law passed away and his grandson had not once come to work. The investors and the other members of the board of directors were hot on his heels, demanding that some actions were to be taken for the youngest So's long absence.

The old man slumped down on his leather chair, massaging his forehead. His grandson was spiraling down and out of control. Their faithful butler's reports on the young man were alarming. Yi Jeong lost a lot of weight drastically, had trouble sleeping, felt hopeless all the time and talked to himself and Ga Eul's picture most of the time, lost interest in meeting people as well as becoming easily irritable and had turned to alcohol.

The failure to find Ga Eul was killing him and making him more depressed and the existing guilt only added more to his condition. He did not understand how with Woo Bin's organization's intel and Jun Pyo's large network, they could not find a girl and her parents. How was that possible? How hard could it be to find them? Did they change their names? Did they leave the country? Where could they be?

The family doctor mentioned severe depression and if he was not treated soon, the doctor feared if he would do the unthinkable and commit suicide.

"What am I going to do?"

"Harabeoji, please don't be rough on him. He's depressed. We need to be patient with him but at the same time help him get through this," said Ji Hoo.

Master So had called in Ji Hoo to discuss his grandson.

"Doctor Lee recommended that he goes to an institution up north. It has the best facilities and doctors for his case."

"No. Please. Don't. It'll only worsen his condition."

"Then what do you suggest, son?"

"I have a cabin up in the mountain. Let me and Woo Bin take him there and we'll help him heal. Give us some time, say three months."

"That's a long time. I don't know how long I can handle those investors and BOD."

"I'm sure you can think of the best way, Harabeoji."

"Three months, Ji Hoo."

"We'll try our hardest and best."

* * *

"Hey, bro. Ready?"

"Do we really have to go? I don't feel like going." He pulled the blanket over his head.

"Yes, we do. It's been a long time since we go on a vacation. Come on. You need fresh air." The Mafia Prince sat on the bed, trying to peel off the blanket from his friend but the said friend held on tighter.

"There's nothing to do there. Just trees and wild animals."

"There're lots of things to do. You'd be surprised."

"No. I don't want to go. Leave me alone, Woo Bin."

"Ga Eul, please tell Yi Jeong what he's going to miss if he doesn't go."

In an instant, the man sat up and scanned the room.

"Ga Eul? Where's Ga Eul? Is she here? Where did she go? GA EUL!"

"Here," Woo Bin handed him the picture frame.

"Ga Eul would have wanted you to go. In fact, you can tell her about the trip when you meet her and then maybe take her there yourself?"

"Do you, Ga Eul? Do you want to go?"

"Of course, Yi Jeong. Now get out of bed and get ready. Ji Hoo's coming in ten minutes."

* * *

"Yo, Ji Hoo."

"Morning, Woo Bin. Is he ready?"

"He's in the shower. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"We have to try. I'm not sending him to a mental hospital, Woo Bin."

"I don't want that too."

"Too many things happened and his mind can't take it. We just have to be patient with him."

"Do you think we'll be able to find Ga Eul?"

"I believe so. Maybe we're not looking in the right place now but we will, one day."

"What if we never find her?"

"Woo Bin, don't let him hear you say that, ever."

"I'm sorry but what if?"

"Let's not even think about it, please."

"I don't want to lose him, Ji Hoo."

"None of us do Woo Bin. That's why we also have to be strong and be here for him. I think this is not only a test for him but also for us all."

Woo Bin could only nod.

* * *

"I need to make a stop at the gas station. Potty time," Woo Bin grinned sheepishly.

"Urgghh… I don't need the extra information, please," said Ji Hoo. "Are you going too, Yi Jeong?"

"No." The potter just looked out of the window.

Woo Bin parked the car in front of the small restaurant attached to the station and practically ran to the toilet.

"How are you doing so far, Yi Jeong?" Ji Hoo glanced into the mirror.

"OK, I guess."

"Were you able to sleep last night?"

"No."

"So what did you do to kill the time?"

"I talked to Ga Eul."

"Oh, what about?"

"A lot of things."

"Such as? If you don't mind me asking."

"Can't tell you. That's our secrets."

Ji Hoo softly laughed. "Ooo, secrets. OK."

Yi Jeong just shrugged as he continued watching the people outside.

"Ga Eul? Ga Eul… GA EUL!"

He immediately opened the door and dashed out toward the restaurant.

"YI JEONG! HEY, WAIT UP!" Ji Hoo struggled with the seatbelt and when it finally came off, he ran into the restaurant too.

"JI HOO? YI JEONG?" Woo Bin saw them and followed suit.

"Hey, Mister. Let go of your hand." A pretty girl was trying to pry her hand from Yi Jeong's grip. Some of the customers in the restaurant had already stood up to help. To Ji Hoo and Woo Bin's surprise, the girl did look like Ga Eul, only her eyes were smaller.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin quickly approached them and pulled Yi Jeong back.

"Ga Eul. It's me. Where have you been? I've been looking high and low for you."

"I'm not Ga Eul, you crazy man."

"Sorry, Miss. Our friend here mistook you for another friend. We apologize, Miss."

"Come, Yi…"

"Hey, aren't you guys the F4?" A woman near the window called out, garnering attention from a few.

"No, we're not but we get that a lot. Sorry to disappoint. Bye." Woo Bin quickly pulled Yi Jeong out of the restaurant and into the car.

"Let's get out of here."

Ji Hoo couldn't agree more.

"That was close."

"I… I thought that she was Ga Eul. Sorry."

"That's alright, Yi Jeong. She did look like Ga Eul. It's not your fault."

"If you're tired, you can sleep, Yi Jeong. We'll be there in two hours."

"I'm not tired."

"OK. Do you want me to switch on the radio?"

"Yes, sure. Thanks."

"Any particular station? Or your favorite?" Woo Bin further asked.

"Anyone will do."

"OK."

The three of them were quiet as they listened to the songs. Ten minutes later, Ji Hoo glanced back and saw that Yi Jeong had fallen asleep.


	9. What Really Happened Years Ago Part III

**A.N:** Hi. How are you? Here's the third and last part of What Really Happened Years Ago. Thanks for the support. Take care and have a great day.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** July 27, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 9: What Really Happened Years Ago – Part III**

"Come back, Ga Eul. Come back. Come back. COME BACK!"

"Yi Jeong. It's alright. She'll come back. Don't worry."

"Where are we, Ji Hoo?"

"We've arrived. I was about to wake you up."

He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The place was just as he remembered. They had been here for a few times. He did not want to be here but did not really have the strength to argue with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo when they told him the plan.

"Just the three of us?"

"Other than the maids and house staff, yes but Jun Pyo and Jan Di will come when they can."

"How long are we going to be here?"

"As we discussed, maximum is three months. But we won't be cooped up here all these three months. We'll still go out and explore the area around here and meet the local people"

"But I want to go look for Ga Eul. I can't be here that long and I don't want to meet other people."

"Woo Bin's men are searching for her as we speak. We never stop searching, Yi Jeong. Don't you worry. We're here to make sure you are healthy when you meet her because you are getting thinner and she might not recognize you. Do you want that?"

He shook his head and followed Ji Hoo into the cabin.

"Ji Hoo, what about your work?"

"I'm taking a three-month unpaid leave."

"But… unpaid leave?"

"You know I don't care about the money."

"But… but you love your job."

"I love you more, Yi Jeong."

The potter tried to hold his tears. Sure, the F4 would drop everything when one of them needed help but for three months? How was he so selfless? And what about Woo Bin? What did his father say about this? Surely he needed to look over their business?

* * *

After dinner, the three sat in front of the fireplace. It was a challenge earlier to make Yi Jeong finished half of his food. He kept saying he wasn't hungry or that he didn't have the appetite and he just shifted the food around the plate. It was only when Ji Hoo and Woo Bin threatened to stop eating too and starve with him that he then forced a few bites in.

"What's this?" Yi Jeong pointed to the piece of paper that Ji Hoo gave. Each of them had one.

"A daily schedule for this week."

"What are we? School children? Why do we need a schedule?" He threw the paper on the table.

Ji Hoo exchanged looks with Woo Bin and nodded.

"Well, you know Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong. He's a control freak." Woo Bin paused and snickered at the doctor who fake-glared at him. "He has to have this schedule."

"And having this schedule will make it easier to keep track of the activities that we're going to do here," added the doctor. "We'll have a new one every start of the week."

"But we never had one before. I mean we planned but this?" protested the potter.

"Then, why not start today? There's always the first time and no harm in it, right?" argued Woo Bin.

Truth was, the schedule was meant as the start of a routine for Yi Jeong so that he would not further drown in grief. He was already pulling himself from socializing and meeting people. Being alone and shutting himself from people were stripping away a part of him and the F3 and Jan Di were not going to let that continue. They would try their best not to leave him alone for so long. He would need to have at least someone to accompany him.

"So what? I'm supposed to paste this on the wall?"

The F2 held their laughter as they imagine him looking at the paper every day like a schoolboy checking his timetable before going to class.

"Do you want to?" Woo Bin couldn't help but ask but Yi Jeong just glared at him.

"I can send you the soft copy if you prefer," offered Ji Hoo.

"Fine and I want the soft copy too." He then took the paper again and read through.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What?"

"What is it?"

"A walk to the peak at 5 in the morning? It's too early."

"Well, not really the mountain's highest peak but the one about a kilometer away from the waterfall area. The sunrise is beautiful there."

"Besides, we need the fresh air. I'm a city boy but the city air is not good, you know."

"Of course, I know." Yi Jeong rolled his eyes and then stiffened.

"Yi Jeong?"

"Bro? Are you alright?"

Ga Eul loved to roll her eyes whenever she disagreed with him or when she thought that he was talking nonsense. But he always found her cute doing that. Moreover, the thought of watching the sunrise reminded him of the time when she showed him Eun Jae's message on the rooftop. For a few days, she had sacrificed her night time and sleep to find the message, in the cold, so that he could see what Eun Jae wanted to show him years ago. It was the time when she taught him regret.

 _What are you doing right now, Ga Eul? I miss you very much._

"Yi Jeong?"

"Hey, are you OK?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm fine. Sorry."

"Then, we can go to the waterfall and take a dip. When was the last time we did that?"

"Seven years ago, Donnaeko, Jeju Island," answered Ji Hoo.

"Wow! That's a long time ago."

"But it's in the morning and the water is going to be damn cold," protested Yi Jeong.

"Just treat it as our usual cold showers," Woo Bin wiggled his eyebrows and making the quote-unquote sign with his index fingers at the word Cold, earning him reddened cheeks in both Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong.

"Oh, come on you guys. It's not like you've never had them before. Surely when you guys wanted to …"

"Stop! We get it." Ji Hoo held up his hand and Woo Bin laughed out loud.

Yi Jeong continued to read on.

"Why are there so many walks in here? Morning walk, afternoon walk, evening walk and night walk?"

"Well, other than the exercises in the gym, the nature walks are good and can help us feel good and happy. And, the safe sunlight is good to boost our mood. Do you know that our brains actually love safe sunlight? It takes care of our body-clock. And the stars at night here are breath-taking."

And the exercises would release endorphins which also act like natural anti-depressants.

"Since when do you stargaze? I thought only Jun Pyo likes to do that?"

"Since I was little, after my parents' passing. I just didn't do it around you guys."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ji Hoo."

But Ji Hoo just waved off.

They all knew how he had suffered, especially emotionally, after his parents' death. Even though they were still very young at that time, they knew that Ji Hoo missed his parents and grandfather very much. He became quieter and kept to himself more. Music was his outlet when he was down.

Woo Bin tried to ward off the somber air from Ji Hoo's words.

"Besides, Yi Jeong, doesn't Ga Eul love nature? You can bring her here and show her all the wonderful things. She loves to take pictures too, right?"

"Yes, she does." It was a whispered answer. The New Caledonia trip was the first time that he got to see her love for selfies. A smile graced his face remembering the time.

"Or, maybe you can try something new, Yi Jeong."

"What is it, Ji Hoo?" Woo Bin was equally curious.

"Why not you surprise her with a scrapbook?"

"Are you serious?" Woo Bin's jaws had dropped.

"I mean, Ga Eul loves nature and photography, right?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Woo Bin, still not getting what Ji Hoo's point was.

"When we go out for these walks, you take lots and lots of pictures, Yi Jeong. You already have great eyes and you're a great artist, so make a scrapbook or a few with several themes and then surprise Ga Eul with them. They'll also make special birthday gifts since you make them yourself. I think Ga Eul will definitely love them."

"I've never made one," commented Yi Jeong, thinking if he'd be able to do so.

"There's always the first time?" teased Woo Bin with Ji Hoo smiling widely.

It is said that when in depression, a person is in a rut. Nothing seems fun and exciting. Everything is dull, mundane and monotonous. By doing something new, even if it seems like a child's play, it can lead to learning, relaxation, recreation, enjoyment, and happiness. It will help the person to focus his energy and thought on the new thing and keep him or her away from feeling lifeless.

Ji Hoo was aiming for this. He wanted Yi Jeong to stop feeling down. Yes, the potter may argue that it would not be appropriate to be having fun what with his mother's passing and the loss of Ga Eul, so Ji Hoo had to smartly incorporate the fun in the activities for Yi Jeong. He and Woo Bin had also discussed Yi Jeong's favorite activities and the potter would just have to relearn how to have fun and be happy again without feeling guilty.

"Maybe I'll try it. I do want to impress Ga Eul."

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo nodded, relieved that he was considering it.

"Maybe she can then show it to her schoolchildren. Do you think she's still a teacher? She loves the children." The potter pondered further.

"Yes, I think so."

"Me too."

Yi Jeong then smiled. "Do you know that we wanted lots of children of our own?"

The F2 shook their heads, surprised that he had even thought about having children. When they were younger, Yi Jeong was the one who did not want to have children for he was afraid that history would repeat itself. He thought that he would be like his parents since marriages in their circle were arranged and not for love. He thought that he would not be happy in the marriage and it would not be fair to their children.

It was obvious that his view had changed since he met Ga Eul.

"We even fought to name our children but of course, she won but at least she let me name two of them." He then softly laughed at the memory.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo smiled wider.

"What are their names?" Ji Hoo tried to get Yi Jeong to stir away from any bad memories because every time he thought of one happy thing about Ga Eul, it would be followed by sadness and guilt that she had left because of him.

Wiggling his index finger at the two, "Oh, can't tell you until they are born." And they burst into laughter. It was good to see him laugh again.

"I foresee your first born will be a son. The second one a girl, and the next one is another boy and the last one is a girl," said Woo Bin while closing his eyes and pressed a finger on each side of his temple like a fortune teller.

"Only four?" asked Ji Hoo.

"If you want more then give me a second. Hmmm…. Yup. Only four."

Yi Jeong laughed louder, joined by Ji Hoo.

Suddenly, he stopped laughing and frowned, making Ji Hoo stopped too.

"Do you think Ga Eul will still want to be with me?"

"Yi Jeong…"

 _No. Get away from that negative thought, Yi Jeong._

"I'm very sure, Yi Jeong. Just believe in her love and yours. Both of you are soulmates, heck even when we combine your names you'll be SoEul like in soulmate. So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul. So plus Eul and there you have it. SoEul."

"Hmmm… I never thought of that," said Ji Hoo, amazed. "Great thinking, Woo Bin."

"Oh, Ga Eul and I, we already knew that. It was her who mentioned it after our second date."

"Man! And here I thought I was the first. Yi Jeong, your girl sure is a smart one."

"Yes, she is and she's wonderful. I love her."

The Mafia Prince and the doctor nodded in agreement.

"I miss her very much, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin." His face suddenly turned sad. There was pain in his voice.

"Yes, you do. We miss her too," said Woo Bin.

"Do you think she's doing alright?"

"Yes, Yi Jeong. We do. She has her parents with her. They won't let anything happen to her."

"How do you know, Ji Hoo?"

"I don't know how but I can just feel it."

Yi Jeong simply nodded and stared at the table. _I hope you are fine and well, Ga Eul. Wait for me. I'm going to find you soon._

"So, where were we?" Woo Bin had to act quickly as his best friend turned gloomier.

"Right, the schedule," Ji Hoo continued to read the paper and Yi Jeong followed suit.

"What? I am not a schoolboy. I'm an adult. You can't tell me what time I go to bed and wake up! This is ridiculous, Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong slammed down the paper on the table.

"It says retire not sleep. Meaning the end of the day's activity."

Woo Bin just looked at Ji Hoo with confusion.

"It's up to you when you want to sleep but the activities start early the next day and we'd want to have enough energy for them. So, we'd better get enough sleep. And let's try to go to bed and get up at the same time every day. It's good for our mood and mental health."

"Easy for you to say, you can sleep any time of the day and anywhere easily," the potter objected.

"Well yes, but since I've become a doctor, it's hard to sleep. I'm constantly on call. So since we're here and we have lots of activities up ahead, we really need enough sleep. Eight hours."

Woo Bin was finding it difficult to support Ji Hoo since he was also a night owl and the nature of his other 'work' required late nights and sometimes no sleep at all but for Yi Jeong's sake, he had to think quickly.

After a minute, "Yeah bro. I'm going to get the deserved sleep hours while we're here too. Got to cover up all those missing hours. Watch out world for the new refreshed smart Woo Bin!"

Ji Hoo chuckled at the dramatic Woo Bin and he knew that Yi Jeong hardly slept which made his depression worse. Yi Jeong's body was protesting of tiredness yet his mind and heart would not let him rest.

The potter seemed to be considering what the F2 said. How could he sleep when all he can think of was Ga Eul and how she was doing?

"Look, I know you can't sleep at nights, Yi Jeong. So instead of just talking to Ga Eul, why don't you write a journal?" suggested Ji Hoo.

"Hey, that's a great idea, Ji Hoo. Hmmm. I might try as well."

"A journal? Like a diary? I'm not a girl."

Ji Hoo raised an eyebrow. "Who says only girls write diaries and journals?"

"I… never mind. What do I write in the journal?"

"Anything… what you want to say to Ga Eul, how you feel, how you miss her, about your day, anything under the sun. You can express your fear, anger, pain, love or other emotions. Anything that comes to mind, or what you feel, you write it down. Let it all out. Don't keep it inside."

"Yes, Yi Jeong. Then you can show Ga Eul the journal. You've been talking to her all these times, right?"

The man nodded while focusing on his best friend.

"If you write it down, it stays forever in black and white, if you use a black ink pen."

"Hahaha. Funny, Woo Bin." Ji Hoo rolled his eyes but the said man just grinned.

"So your words won't get lost and she will know how you feel and what you want her to know."

"Maybe you can also write a story for her. Maybe from the day you met her until now? But you really have to be honest with yourself and her when you write it, even if it may sound stupid or arrogant or sad or making you look vulnerable, you have to be truthful. There shouldn't be any secrets in a relationship, right?"

Ji Hoo was hoping that by doing so, Yi Jeong might realize what was happening to him and get to the root of his depression. Also, he would be able to regain control of himself and change back to the man he was before the threats from his mother.

The doctor cum musician was also hoping that by expressing how he felt, Yi Jeong would be able to challenge his negative thoughts and fight against his depression. He had been in rumination for far too long. It was not going to be easy, that, Ji Hoo admitted but Yi Jeong had to try. Given his current condition, Yi Jeong would need a lot of mental work and practice for he would be fighting against his own self; the biggest challenge of all.

"Whatever that you're not comfortable telling and discussing with us, write it down too. You won't believe how relieved you'd be once you put down the pen. Trust me. I've done that."

"Do you have a new journal?"

There were so many things that Yi Jeong wanted to tell Ga Eul.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I always bring a few when I travel because sometimes when I get some ideas or a new song comes up, I can right away jot them down. They're in my bag in the bedroom. I'll give it to you later."

Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo in amusement.

"Yes, I'm a traditional kind of guy," explained the doctor. "I don't like to write in my phone or laptop."

"Thanks, Ji Hoo."

"Hey, I want one."

"OK, Woo Bin."

"Thanks. Hmmm… maybe I'll write fanfictions."

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong looked at Woo Bin as if he just grew a second head.

"What in the world are fanfictions? Fictions I know but fanfictions?" queried Yi Jeong.

"You don't know?" asked Woo Bin.

"No," answered both of them.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. OK. What is your favorite movie? Book? Drama? Video games? Anime?"

"I don't have any."

"Me neither."

"What? Oh, come on. We watched hundreds of movies and dramas together since we were kids."

But Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo just shrugged their shoulders.

Woo Bin dramatically sighed.

"What about you?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Easy. The Godfather and of course, my favorite character there is Michael Corleone. So, a fanfiction is a story, fiction, that I, a fan, write featuring his character and the others in the movie. There you go, a fanfiction."

"Why do you want to write a fanfiction? What for?" asked Ji Hoo.

"For lots of reason. Some people write alternatives endings and plots, maybe because they are not satisfied with the real ones. Some write a sequel of the fiction the way they want it to be. Others write a totally different story but use the characters' names. Some may even write as a medium to test their writing and storytelling skills before they write their own original fictions. I've read that some also include their own life experience but use the characters to tell the story. So many reasons."

"How do you know all these things, Woo Bin? I don't reckon you as someone who reads fanfictions," Yi Jeong was really baffled by this new revelation.

"Oh, my sister told me. I saw her reading one a few years ago. Man, you won't believe how many fanfictions there are out there."

"So, have you written one or more?" asked Ji Hoo.

But the Mafia Prince just grinned mischievously. "You'd never know," and laughed out loud that made Yi Jeong threw the small cushion to him.

"Yes, Yi Jeong. Maybe you can also write a fanfiction," suggested Ji Hoo.

"But I don't have any favorite character."

"What about Ga Eul? Who's her favorite?" asked Woo Bin. "Maybe you can write one about you and Ga Eul but use her favorite characters?"

The potter thought for a while, processing Woo Bin's suggestions.

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"That's good, Yi Jeong."

"It's getting late. Why don't we retire for the night and continue this tomorrow?"

"You and your beauty sleep," remarked Woo Bin but Ji Hoo just shrugged.

"It was a long drive and we have an early morning. I'll bring the journals to you guys later. Yi Jeong, I hope you don't mind that I brought a few CDs from your collection. Maybe you can also listen to it while you write?"

The said man was touched by the surprise gesture. "Thank you, Ji Hoo."

"Oh, one more thing, Yi Jeong. I've talked to a friend of mine, a psychiatrist, and maybe one of these days we can go see him? Or we'll ask him to come here?"

Yi Jeong froze in his steps and glared at Ji Hoo. His face and ears turned red. Woo Bin quickly stepped beside him, ready to act if he suddenly turned aggressive.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"No, Yi Jeong. Don't get me wrong. I…"

"Then why?"

"We think that maybe there are some things that you don't want to tell us and maybe writing them down is not enough for you and you want someone neutral to talk to. Someone who you think won't judge you and who you want to just listen to you."

"Do you judge me?"

"No, Yi Jeong. We don't," replied Woo Bin.

"Then I don't want to see your friend. People who go to see a psychiatrist are crazy people. Omma was one."

"No, Yi Jeong. You got it wrong. Really. This is what most people misunderstand. A …"

"I'm tired," Yi Jeong had cut Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin looked at Ji Hoo and they then nodded, understanding that Yi Jeong had had enough for tonight.

"OK, Yi Jeong. I'm sorry to upset you about it."

Ji Hoo was going to try again. Maybe when Yi Jeong was better. Other than the natural approaches that they are trying, Yi Jeong needed to be on medication, at least, an anti-depressant.

Yi Jeong nodded and headed to his bedroom.

"I'll bring the journal in a while."

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"The door's open."

"Hey."

Yi Jeong was already on his bed, looking at a picture frame of him and Ga Eul, his expression sad.

"Hey."

"I just want to give you these." Ji Hoo passed two journals to Yi Jeong.

"Thanks."

"Yi Jeong"

The said man looked up to him.

"If you need anything else, any time of the night, just inform Woo Bin or me."

"I'm fine but thanks, Ji Hoo."

"OK, I'll let you rest. Good night, Yi Jeong." He turned around to leave.

"Ji Hoo…"

Ji Hoo stopped and turned to face Yi Jeong.

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Tears started to well.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and exhaled.

"To be brutally honest? Yes, Yi Jeong. But I can understand your decision then. It was a shock about the things with your Omma, may her soul rest in peace. A miscalculation there on your part. But you do have a chance to rectify this mistake, Yi Jeong. Get healthy again and go find Ga Eul. Ask for her forgiveness and explain everything. Bring her home, Yi Jeong. I really believe that both of you are meant to be together. I really do."

And the potter's tears came rolling down.

"Please help me, Ji Hoo."

"Always but it's you who first have to help yourself. There's so much that the others and I can do but at the end of the day, it's you who have to do the hardest work. But we are all here to support you."

Yi Jeong then surprised Ji Hoo by hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Ji Hoo."

"You are welcome. Please remember that all of us love you, Yi Jeong. It hurt us too to see you sad like this."

The potter sobbed louder and the doctor patted his back to calm him down. A few moments later, the former's sobs stopped.

"Go to sleep, Yi Jeong. We'll see you tomorrow morning. 5 a.m."

"OK. Good night, Ji Hoo."

"Good night, Yi Jeong."

* * *

It was a struggling first three weeks for the three of them for Yi Jeong was so emotionally unstable that Ji Hoo and Woo Bin admitted that they had underestimated the depth and severity of his depression. His mood swings were really pushing the F2's patience limits but they had to endure. His emotions were all over the place and unpredictable too. In a short five minutes he could be happy, angry, sad, irritated, annoyed but most of the time, feeling hopelessness and lost.

So many of the planned activities had to be canceled since Yi Jeong refused to budge or leave his room even if an hour or so before he had agreed to. His appetite was also not improving and he skipped so many meals that the F2 worried if he would get sicker.

In the cabin, there was not a bottle of alcohol around, at least not that Yi Jeong could find after rummaging the whole cabin. This further added to his anger and frustration for he needed the alcohol to numb his emotional pain. However, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were firm in their decision. No alcohol. Full stop.

Given his condition, both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin agreed that if Jun Pyo was there, World War III, IV, V and more would erupt between the two.

Yi Jeong also had trouble sleeping at night and the little sleep that he was able to get was always interrupted by nightmares, mostly of Ga Eul. He would wake up on his own, sweating but most of the times it was either Ji Hoo or Woo Bin who came to wake him up as he cried and screamed her name and sometimes his mother's.

During the day, sometimes he told them that he heard voices but couldn't recognize whose. When the F2 asked him what the voices said, he mentioned "It's all your fault.", "You made her leave.", "You deserve to die.", "She's not going to forgive you.", "You don't deserve to be happy." and many more disturbing words.

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin decided that they were going to call the psychiatrist in whether Yi Jeong liked it or not.

However, when he was in a better mood, their excursions and activities were pleasant and fun. It was like he was his old self. A few times, they managed to see the sunrise and sunset and took a swim at the waterfall. Out at the waterfall, the F2 made him screamed his lungs out, whatever he wished to say or curse or anything so he would get things out of his chest.

They had also gone to the nearby towns and visited a few shops and places. One shop that became Yi Jeong's favorite was a book and craft shop. He was taking the scrapbook and journal projects very seriously. One thing consistent that he never fail to miss since coming to the cabin was the journal writing. On some days or nights, he could write pages and pages and on some, only one or two. By the end of week three, he had written 5 standard sized journals and made 2 scrapbooks. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin tried to make him show the journals and scrapbooks but he would not let them. Those were for Ga Eul and Ga Eul's eyes only.

* * *

It was the first day of week four. Ji Hoo had changed the schedule and put the day as home day, rest day. Ji Hoo was reading a medical journal while Woo Bin and Yi Jeong played pool. At first Yi Jeong did not want to but Woo Bin insisted, saying that he missed playing against his buddy but it was, as Ji Hoo put it, Yi Jeong is in his good day today.

"Hello!"

"Is anybody home?"

"Ji Hoo Sunbae? Woo Bin Sunbae? Yi Jeong Sunbae?"

"Yah… where are you guys?"

A middle age man opened the door and bowed. "They are in the lounge, Master Gu."

The visitors then followed the man to the said place.

"Surprise!"

"Jan Di? Jun Pyo?" Yi Jeong looked up from the pool table.

Jun Pyo, Jan Di, and another man came closer to them. Jun Pyo fist bumped them while Jan Di hugged them. They missed the three guys and vice versa.

The stranger smiled as he waited for the group. Ji Hoo then approached him and shook his hand. "Thanks for coming, Ha-Joon. How was the ride? I hope Jun Pyo didn't burst your eardrums with his loud voice."

"Yah!" Protested the said man but Ji Hoo and Ha-Joon just laughed.

"I'm good. My ears are still fine. Hey, don't worry. I'm happy to be of assistance."

Woo Bin then shook Ha-Joon's hand too.

"Ji Hoo?" inquired Yi Jeong. Was he the only one who didn't know this man?

"Oh, sorry. Yi Jeong, this is my friend, Park Ha-Joon. Ha-Joon, this is So Yi Jeong."

Ha-Joon extended a hand and Yi Jeong accepted. "Pleased to meet the famous So Yi Jeong. I love your art. Full of emotions."

"Thank you." But Yi Jeong was still in the dark on the reason for Park Ha-Joon's presence there.

There was an awkward silence for some moments as they looked at each other.

"So." It was Woo Bin. "Drinks, anyone? But sorry. No alcohol. We're on a cleansing diet here."

"What? No alcohol? Boring."

"Jun Pyo! Apple juice for me, Woo Bin Sunbae."

"Make that two. Thanks."

"Yi Jeong? Ji Hoo?"

"Orange juice, please."

"Mango juice for me."

Woo Bin then went to the kitchen to inform the staff.

The rest then sat around.

"So, Ha-Joon-shii. Is this your first time here?" asked Yi Jeong.

"Yes, thanks for inviting me, Ji Hoo. This is such a lovely place. I love the scenic view along the way up here."

"Emmm… what do you do, if you don't mind my asking?" Yi Jeong could not contain his curiosity any longer.

Ha-Joon and Ji Hoo looked at each other while Jan Di and Jun Pyo watched Yi Jeong nervously.

"I work at Shinhwa Hospital."

"Oh?"

"I invited him here because I need his help," explained Ji Hoo.

"With your work? But you said you're on leave."

"I still do some work, via emails and teleconferencing."

"I see."

"Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. The drinks are here." Woo Bin came in followed by a maid pushing a cart with their drinks and a fruit platter as well as a three-tier plate server with assorted sandwiches and small cakes.

They quenched their thirsts and enjoyed the food while making light conversations. Jun Pyo, Jan Di, and Ha-Joon were going to be there for four days and three nights. Jun Pyo said that he was the boss so he could take leave anytime he wanted to while Jan Di informed that she took leave after her exam.

It was now to get serious.

"Yi Jeong, Ha-Joon here is the psychiatrist friend who I mentioned before."

The potter's eyes widened and he stiffened. Blood rushed to his face and he then glared at Ji Hoo but Ji Hoo just looked at him straight in the eyes without fear. They had been postponing this meeting for far too long. Yi Jeong needed to get the medical help.

Through gritted teeth, "So all of you agreed? You think I'm crazy? Like my mother? And here I thought you're all my friends."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, it's not like that, please."

"Yi Jeong-shii." Ha-Joon's voice was calm.

"All of your friends here love you very much and they are concerned about you. Please don't get angry at them. They mean well because they love you. And no, they don't think you're crazy. Nobody does. They ask for my help on top of what they are doing now to help you. I Sometimes it's better to talk to someone who is not in your circle."

"I'm not crazy. I'm just stressed out."

"Yes, Yi Jeong-shii. You are not crazy and yes, you have a lot in your mind. Which is why I'm here to help you."

"But I don't need your help. I just need to sort out my thoughts."

"But it'll be better with some help, don't you think?"

Yi Jeong did not respond. He kept his eyes on Ha-Joon. The rest were silent, hoping that he would not suddenly throw a fit.

Ha-Joon then continued. "It's alright, Yi Jeong-shii. A lot of people misunderstand about talking to a psychiatrist or a psychologist. I know I shouldn't be saying this, but just so you know, a lot of my patients are professionals and quite successful in their careers but they are also in stress just like you, with their job, family or other things that you can't even imagine. They just need a channel to vent out or talk about their emotions without anyone judging. A psychiatrist can help you with that and offer suggestions and maybe a different point of views but it's still up to you to decide. If deemed necessary, then a prescription may be advised to help control the chemicals in the brain so that you can feel better. Of course, the medication is not king here. It has to be accompanied by other things like exercises and other positive activities."

The potter seemed to be absorbing Ha-Joon's words. All of his life he believed that the only people who see psychiatrists are psychopaths, crazies, and mentals.

"Have you heard of DASS? Depression, Anxiety Stress Scales."

Yi Jeong shook his head.

"It's a test to see your level of depression, anxiety and stress or tension. From there we can take the next action. It's a quick one. Everybody can take it. Just answer some questions. You can take it weekly or monthly or anytime you want. Taking the test doesn't mean that you're not right in the mind. In fact, it can really help."

"I've done the test," chipped in Jun Pyo and the F3 and Ha-Joon looked at him, unbelieving.

"Jan Di here forced me to."

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, there was this one period when he was so annoying and irritating. Always yelling and jumpy and I couldn't stand fighting with him. I knew that something was not right since he had been complaining about work. So I made him take one so that he could see and realized what was happening to him. Whoa… you won't believe his stress scores. So after that, he calmed down little by little and that made his thought processes better. But yes, every time he gets cranky, I get him to take the test."

"Good job, Jan Di-shii," praised Ha-Joon. Ji Hoo nodded with a smile on his face while Woo Bin clapped his hand. Meanwhile, Yi Jeong was still processing Jan Di's story.

"What do you say, Yi Jeong?" asked Woo Bin. Everybody was praying hard that he would accept the help.

"But I'm not crazy." He ran his fingers in his hair.

"No, you are not crazy, Yi Jeong," affirmed Ji Hoo and the rest agreed.

"Can I think about this?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae," Jan Di needed to be thoughtful with her next words.

"Ga Eul would want you to be happy and healthy again. Don't you want her to be happy too? If not for yourself, please do it for her."

His breath hitched at her name and his eyes started to glisten. A pain shot through his heart.

After what felt like forever, he slowly nodded, much to the collected reliefs of everyone there.

Yi Jeong then excused himself to retire before lunch. He needed to think.

* * *

"Ga Eul, how are you doing?" He traced the picture.

"I miss you so much. Tell me what to do, Ga Eul. I'm so lost without you."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Jan Di. May I come in?" Jan Di peeked from the outside.

"Come in." He still had the picture frame in his hand.

Jan Di took a seat on the chair next to Yi Jeong.

"Is that Ga Eul's picture?"

"Yes."

"May I?"

He handed the frame to her. She looked at it with sadness and longing. She missed her best friend tremendously.

"She's so pretty here, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

Jan Di handed the frame back to him.

"My Omma used to compare me to her and said that Ga Eul's the girly one. She kept asking why I can't be like her. But as girly as she is, her mouth, man, she has one smart mouth and you don't want to mess with her."

Yi Jeong chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I know that very well." He remembered the first time she gave him some tongue lashings at his studio.

"But she has the kindest heart."

Yi Jeong nodded again.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, I hope you're not mad at us for bringing Dr. Park here. We all love you and want to help. It breaks our hearts to see you constantly sad like this."

Again, he just nodded, eyes fixed on Ga Eul's picture.

"We're also so sorry about your mother's demise. It must be very difficult for you but please let us share some of your pain, Yi Jeong Sunbae. You are not alone. We are here for you."

He brought the frame to his chest and closed his eyes that Jan Di had to hold back her tears. When he opened them, he looked at Jan Di. Tears fell down the cheeks and Jan Di lost to hers.

"I miss her so very much, Jan Di. I love her so very much. I will do anything to get her back and ask for her forgiveness. I will spend the rest of my life begging for her forgiveness. I screwed up big time. I wish I can turn back time and all these won't happen. I miss my Ga Eul, Jan Di."

Jan Di immediately embraced the crying man tight and cried with him. "I miss her too."

A while later, "Is this karma?"

"What?"

"Is this karma? I broke her heart and now God is punishing me by breaking my heart. I used to break girls' hearts and now that I have given my whole heart to a girl, she left me. Even if it was because of my stupidity...It hurt so much, Jan Di."

"No, Yi Jeong Sunbae. No. This is just a bump along the way of your relationship. To test your love. You are going to get her back and bring her home, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"But…"

"No buts, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Please, accept Dr. Park's help and get well. If I know my best friend, she loves you and is waiting for you. You owe her an explanation to what had happened. If you don't find her soon, you might lose her forever."

"I don't want that. I can't live without her."

Jan Di gently rubbed his back up and down to calm him. They then broke the hug.

"Jan Di, I'm sorry. Because of me, you lose your best friend."

"So you better bring her back, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"I will. I will, Jan Di."

"That's the spirit. Promise me you'll accept Dr. Park's offer."

"I promise, Jan Di."

"Thank you, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

He gave her a small smile.

"I'll leave you for now. Got to make sure Jun Pyo is not causing havoc down there with no alcohol in the house. Do you need anything? A drink? Something light to eat before lunch?"

Yi Jeong laughed a little imagining Jun Pyo's fit. "No, thank you. I'm fine."

"OK, I'll see you at lunch, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"See you. Thank you again, Jan Di."

"You are welcome," and she left.

"Ga Eul, I'm going to get better. Wait for me, my love." He vowed and kissed her picture.

* * *

After lunch, Woo Bin took Jun Pyo and Jan Di out to the nearby town. Truth was, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo were dying for some wine. Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong, and Ha-Joon sat out on the terrace enjoying the amazing mountain view.

"Ji Hoo, Ha-Joon-shii,"

"Call me Ha-Joon, please."

"Ha-Joon. OK. I can do that, and call me Yi Jeong."

Ji Hoo and Ha-Joon smiled at him.

"I… I'll do the DASS test and I accept your offer."

"That's great, Yi Jeong." Ji Hoo's eyes shined brightly and Ha-Joon nodded, the smile never left.

"We'll do this on your accord, Yi Jeong. While I'm here, we'll have one session each day, you pick when but if you need to have more, any time of the day, just inform me."

"Alright. Thank you. Do I need to bring anything for the sessions?"

"No, nothing. But if you feel the need to bring anything that will help, that's alright with me."

"OK, thank you. Can we start later after tea time? I'd like to go out to the woods for a while after this. I want to get some pictures for Ga Eul."

"Do you want us to accompany you?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Ummm… thanks but I feel like going alone. Is that OK?"

"OK, Yi Jeong but please don't venture out too far. Have your cell phone with you all the time, OK?" What Yi Jeong did not know was that Woo Bin had assigned one of his men to be his bodyguard.

"OK, dad."

Ji Hoo and Ha-Joon laughed at his answer as he smiled widely.

* * *

Yi Jeong entered the study room to find Ha-Joon already there, reading some papers.

"Hello."

"Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't hear you enter."

"That's alright." He took a seat at the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Right. Here's the DASS test. There are some questions here then we'll discuss the results. Take as long as you want. Do you want to be alone while you answer them? I can leave and come back when you're done."

"No, it's OK. You don't have to leave."

"Alright. If you need some help with the questions, just ask."

"OK. Thanks."

Thirty minutes later Yi Jeong had completed the test. He was surprised at the questions. All that he was feeling was written in there. It took him a long time to answer them for he wanted to answer the truest.

"OK, let me check your answers," and proceeded to tick and write in the paper.

As Ha-Joon checked the paper, Yi Jeong pulled out his cellphone and swiped on the gallery icon. He then searched for Ga Eul's pictures and settled for one. It was a picture of her looking out to the sea. Her hair blew to the front of her face and the waves gently touched her bare feet. She looked angelic with the sunlight giving that ethereal silhouette. He smiled at the picture. Ha-Joon kept glancing at him as he checked the man's answers.

Ha-Joon then cleared his throat, pulling Yi Jeong out of his thoughts.

"OK, I've calculated your scores."

Yi Jeong straightened his back and focused on the man in front, nervous of his results.

"According to your answers here, your scores are very, very high which mean you are experiencing severe depression, severe anxiety, and severe stress."

Yi Jeong could not breathe.

"Yi Jeong? Are you alright?" He had turned pale.

"Does… does that mean I'm crazy? Mentally crazy?" A hand was already over his chest. His mother was crazy. Was that why he was crazy too? _Is it really hereditary? No. No. No. No. I'm not crazy. No._

"No. Of course not."

"It means we need to work with you to reduce all these feelings and the best would be to be free of them."

"How?"

"OK, we need to identify the causes for all these and work from there. May we start from the beginning? It's up to you."

"Do I need to lay down on the sofa?" He remembered from the movies.

"If you're more comfortable. If not, this is fine." Ha-Joon gestured to their current seating.

Yi Jeong took a deep breath. _This is it, Yi Jeong. You need to do this. For Ga Eul. For you._ _It's time to stop drowning in grief and self-loathing._

And he told all about Ga Eul and his mother, up until that fateful hateful day when Ga Eul left the apartment.

During the session, he had to stop a few times for the tears made it hard to speak. Ha-Joon let him tell the story at his own pace, speaking and guiding only when Ji Yeong found it difficult to come up with the correct words or continue. Ha-Joon really was a good listener.

Two hours later, the grumbling of Yi Jeong's stomach startled both of them. The potter apologized but the psychiatrist replied saying that it was the sign that they had to stop for the day.

"Yi Jeong, before we end this session what I can say is that there is a lot of issues here but none that can't be solved. Do you want to continue after dinner or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"OK. Tomorrow then. But, I'd like to prescribe you with some medication starting tonight to help you relax." He had brought along a few types of medication after Ji Hoo told him about Yi Jeong just in case the potter needed it. "Don't worry. Taking this medication doesn't mean you are crazy. It helps to correct the chemical imbalances of neurotransmitters in the brain which are said to be responsible for changes in our mood and behavior. It'll help stabilize our moods."

"Will there be any side effects?"

"Depending on the person. Some become sleepy, dizzy, dry mouth and a few more. But they won't last long. The most important thing is that you are aware of these symptoms, record them and inform me. We'll take it from there then."

Yi Jeong nodded in understanding. If he wanted to get well again, he had to go through this. He had to.

They shook hands and Yi Jeong thanked Ha-Joon. They then went to meet the others.

* * *

"How did it go?" Ji Hoo sipped his steaming tea. There were only him and Ha-Joon on the terrace. The others were in the lounge watching a movie.

"It was good but there are still more that he's not telling me. I can feel that."

"But don't push him. He's unpredictable and his temper is very… interesting."

"I know. We need to let him tell us in his accord. I'll do all I can to help him."

"Thanks, Ha-Joon. Appreciate that."

* * *

The next day, however, was not Yi Jeong's good day. He had woken up everyone in the cabin with his high screams of Ga Eul's name in the middle of the night. It was another nightmare, a really bad one this time and he could not go to sleep anymore. His mood was sour and he was snappy. He also refused to attend the session with Ha-Joon despite everyone's coaxing. But Ha-Joon was understanding and did not force him to. Yi Jeong refused to come out of his bedroom too and Ji Hoo got the maid to send his meals there but he barely touched them.

All that he did that day was write in his journal and arranged some pictures for the scrapbook and talked to Ga Eul's pictures. He ignored their messages. Jun Pyo almost lost his patience for he was worried about Yi Jeong and wanted to knock down the door but the rest managed to calm him down.

That night, though, was a calm night.

* * *

"Good morning." His voice was chirpier.

"Good morning. You look good today," Woo Bin commented. They were all at the dining table having breakfast.

"I'm feeling good today." He took a seat next to Jan Di and gave her a peck on the cheek, much to everyone's surprise. Jun Pyo glared at him but Jan Di smacked his thigh for that.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Ha-Joon.

"Uhumm…" and took a bite of the toast.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Hiking. To the waterfall. Jan Di wants to go for a swim there," stated Jun Pyo.

"Oh? But the water is really, really cold, Jan Di," remarked the potter.

"I told you so." Jun Pyo scrunched his nose at Jan Di but she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm up to challenge my body. Need to push the limits, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Jan Di the Wonder Woman. The Superwoman."

"Yah! You!"

The men just laughed at their banters.

"Are you coming, Yi Jeong?" Ji Hoo turned to him.

"Ha-Joon, are you going too?"

"I plan to and you?"

"Ummm… I was thinking of … of having the session with you after this."

"Oh…"

"But it's OK. I'll go too. Maybe I get to capture a picture or two of that beautiful butterfly. I want to put it in the scrapbook."

"What butterfly?" Jan Di was getting excited.

"There's this one butterfly. It's big. This big." He gestured with his hands. "It's always at this bush of wildflowers. I've tried to get its picture but it's like it knew and poof, it flew away before I got the chance."

"Wow… so elusive."

"Yes, and really beautiful. I've never seen a butterfly that beautiful. The colors, of my… amazing."

Ji Hoo looked at Woo Bin with raised eyebrows. They had never seen the said butterfly and Yi Jeong had never mentioned it to them. Maybe the butterfly only liked Yi Jeong?

"That's great. Come on. Let's finish breakfast and waterfall and beautiful butterfly, here we come."

All of them laughed heartily at Woo Bin's dramatics.

* * *

Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Ha-Joon and Woo Bin swam and played while Ji Hoo sat on the rocks and watched them, smiling and laughing at his friends' childishness especially from Jan Di and Jun Pyo. Yi Jeong was somewhere around with his camera. Ji Hoo turned a little to look for him. There he was near a bush, waiting for the butterfly.

Ji Hoo sighed. He wished that he could do more to help Yi Jeong. The search for Ga Eul was 24/7. He and the others were baffled. Why weren't they able to find her and her parents? They had the most reliable and huge resources when combined and yet none of them could find her. What did it mean?

His heart went out to Yi Jeong. He understood the loss feelings with his parents' deaths and his grandfather leaving him. Ji Hoo pushed back the tears as he continued to watch his grief-stricken friend.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Yi Jeong's cries startled everyone.

"I got it. I finally got it!" He waved to his friends and ran to Ji Hoo.

"Look! Look!" He showed the camera.

"Wow. You're right, Yi Jeong. That's a very beautiful butterfly. Is it still there?"

"No. It flew away just after I got its pictures."

The others came out of the water and gathered around the two.

"Oh my god. It's so beautiful and big." Jan Di's eyes widened at the pictures. Yi Jeong Sunbae was surely not exaggerating earlier.

"Hey, do you know that it's a rare species?"

"Oh? How do you know?" Everybody looked at Ha-Joon.

"I like jungle trekking and have seen some amazing things in the jungles too. It's said that the person who gets to see this butterfly is a very lucky person and will be blessed with happiness. I've never seen this one, though."

"Really? Wow! Yi Jeong, you're one lucky guy." Jun Pyo patted the said man's shoulder.

The potter beamed up. He could not wait to show Ga Eul the picture and wished that he will find his happiness, his Ga Eul, soon.

* * *

"Did you have a good rest?" Ha-Joon prepared some papers as Yi Jeong took a seat in front of him.

"Yes, I had a 20-minute nap."

"Good. Good. So, I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. Would you like another session tomorrow before I leave?"

Yi Jeong nodded.

They then chatted about the activities in the morning, the butterfly, and his feelings. Ha-Joon shared his jungle trekking experiences and suggested that Yi Jeong should also try one day.

"OK. Now. Shall we continue?" He was referring to the main purpose of the session.

"OK."

Ha-Joon waited for Yi Jeong to be comfortable.

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

"That's alright, Yi Jeong. You don't have to apologize. We've agreed that it's going to be at your own pace."

Yi Jeong nodded. His eyes on the hands on his laps.

"The dream. My mother killed Ga Eul right in front of me. I… I was frozen. My feet were buried in the tiles of the house. I couldn't move. I couldn't scream. I couldn't reach Ga Eul. I couldn't do anything. I wanted to kill myself for not being able to save her. I hate myself."

His breathing accelerated.

"Take a deep breath. Slowly and exhale. Repeat three times."

He followed Ha-Joon's instructions.

"My mother. Why did she have to be so evil? Why couldn't she accept Ga Eul? Ga Eul makes me the happiest. Why couldn't my mother see that? Why did she have to kill Ga Eul? She repeatedly stabbed her with a long knife."

He paused and buried his face in his palms. His shoulders started to shake.

"I don't know why your mother was such because I don't know her. But from what you told me, your mother had an abandonment issue and she felt insecure. The people who she loved left her physically and with you living with Ga Eul-shii, she was afraid that you'd leave her too. She was afraid to be alone. Still, it didn't give her the right to threaten others."

Yi Jeong nodded.

"But she didn't kill Ga Eul-shii, Yi Jeong. It was a nightmare because your mother and she are constantly in your mind and you felt guilty for what happened, for pushing Ga Eul-shii away. But you have to stop hating yourself, Yi Jeong. What was in the past, stays in the past. We can't turn back time but we can do something for the future."

"I can't… I can't not hate myself. Because of my stupidity and rash decisions, I pushed her away. I should have asked for the guys' help. I broke her heart. I hurt her."

"Everybody makes mistakes."

"But none is like mine."

"You don't know that. There are many who made worse but the sooner you figure it out and fix it, the better."

"What should I do?"

"The things that Ji Hoo and Woo Bin suggested and doing like the journal writing, scrapbooking, exercises, hiking, good eating and your medication, continue with them. Try not to be alone for a long period of time. Maybe you can also set some goals, short and long terms? Or take on some responsibilities. Just to keep you away from the negative thoughts and make you focus."

"I… I do feel better after writing the journal."

"That's great, Yi Jeong. Continue with that. Even if you don't feel like writing, doodling helps too. Maybe you can channel your feelings into new designs for your pottery?"

"I haven't done that in a long time." He suddenly realized that he missed his spinning wheels and clays.

"Hmmm. I look forward to them."

"Thank you."

"If you want, I can also forward you to psychotherapy sessions. Like what we're doing now but with more specific therapies."

"Can I think about it first?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I can get well?"

"A 100 percent. All of us believe so but you have to do the hard work. We are here to support you."

"Thank you."

"What about my nightmares? I'm tired of them."

"Try to relax your mind before you go to sleep. Let go of all the negatives and replace them with positive happy thoughts. It'll need some practicing but if you do it every night, it'll help tremendously."

"But… Omma…"

"This is the hardest part. Saying is much easier than doing. Maybe you can try to forgive your mother?"

"But…she… she tried to kill Ga Eul," his back straightened now.

"But she didn't, did she? Think about it from a different perspective. Your 'stupid' and 'harsh' decision saved Ga Eul-shii, am I right? That's the most important thing. Your mother didn't kill Ga Eul-shii."

"But we don't know where Ga Eul is or if she's…"

"No, Yi Jeong. No negative thought. Fight it, Yi Jeong."

"I'm trying." He then took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Try to forgive your mother, Yi Jeong. She's gone, may her soul rest in peace, so she's not here to be of any threats to Ga Eul-shii and you any longer. There's nothing for you to worry about anymore when it comes to your mother. Do try to forgive. It's a hard thing to do, I admit, especially when you are so hurt by her but do try. You won't believe how forgiving is relieving. It'd be like this huge boulder on your shoulder or the crush in your heart is lifted."

"I… I don't know if I can."

"I understand."

Yi Jeong seemed to be in a deep thought and Ha-Joon let him be. _Can I ever forgive Omma? But if I can't forgive Omma, can Ga Eul forgive me?_

"Is there anything else that you'd like to share?"

Yi Jeong looked at Ha-Joon and shook his head.

"Alright. This is a good session, Yi Jeong. Give a thought to what we discussed, OK?"

"OK. Thank you."

* * *

The next day, Jun Pyo, Jan Di, and Ha-Joon were leaving in the afternoon. Yi Jeong had another session with Ha-Joon. It was less tense than before. Ha-Joon could tell that the potter was trying hard to be positive and control his emotions. It was what he wanted, for Yi Jeong to not delve deep into his grief. He had suffered long enough and it was time for him to move forward toward his goals: to be well and healthy and most importantly, to find Ga Eul.

"Right. I'll contact you tomorrow for the arrangement of our next sessions."

"OK. Thank you, Ha-Joon."

"Ji Hoo Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae, Yi Jeong Sunbae, take care of yourselves here. Lock the door. Don't want the bears to come in."

The men laughed. They remembered how scared Jan Di was one night when they heard the growls of a bear not far from the cabin.

"Yes, Jan Di," answered Ji Hoo.

"Don't worry, Jan Di. My karate will do the work. Hiiiyyyaaaaaa!" said Woo Bin.

"Noooo! Poor bears."

The men fists pumped and Jan Di hugged the F3. She held on longer with Yi Jeong.

"Get well soon, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Do this for yourself and Ga Eul, alright? We love you."

"I will. I love you too, Jan Di. Thank you."

"Bye, everyone."

"Bye. We'll see you soon."

* * *

The remaining of the three months went by much smoother and less tense. Sure, there were still some episodes from Yi Jeong but he was doing much, much better. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin thanked Ha-Joon for coming and assisting him. Yi Jeong kept in contact with Ha-Joon. They had weekly Skype sessions and Ha-Joon was very pleased with Yi Jeong's positive progress.

Every week Ji Hoo would send a report to Yi Jeong's grandfather. The older man was very happy with the changes in his grandson and he could not wait for the young man to come back. He had so many plans for his favorite grandson with regards to the Museum.

By the end of the three months, Yi Jeong was a new man. His weight returned to his ideal and his attitudes were much more positive and better. The journal writing and making the scrapbooks became his favorite things to do. However, he was still on medication, on Ha-Joon's recommendation. Ha-Joon needed to monitor him longer. Life at the cabin is different from life in the city and Yi Jeong might need to adjust a little once he came back.

Yi Jeong could not wait to go back home.

He could not wait to search for his Ga Eul.

* * *

He went back to work a few days after they got back to the city and was immediately swarmed by a group of reporters who somehow had gotten the news but he just smiled at them and said: "It's good to be home."

He busied himself with work and continued his pottery. When in the mountains, he managed to produce a number of designs. Some were displayed at the museum and some were auctioned off.

His sessions with Ha-Joon continued. He would let out whatever that he felt. Work-wise, he was at his peak now. The Museum flourished with him as acting President. He brought in investors upon investors to the Museum and had held a few exhibitions locally and internationally. Women started to hit on him and made advances. The high socialites tried to get their daughters to date him. However, he politely declined.

How could he accept them when his heart belonged to her?

Unfortunately, that one important thing was still unachieved.

All efforts to find Ga Eul and her parents were infertile.

The F3 and Jan Di were also dumbfounded. Why was it so hard to find her? They searched high and low for her but she just could not be found. It was like they had disappeared into thin air and no records on them could be found. Did the Chus get help from the top people in the government or something?

Almost every weekend Yi Jeong would drive out to random towns and places to look for them. He even asked around if anybody had seen the Chus. To his disappointment, they said no.

The failures to find her and the frustrations almost made him revert to depression state, a few times. Fortunately, the strong and solid support from the F3, Jan Di, Ha-Joon and his grandfather was able to keep him away from it. They kept reminding him that he would find her one day. He would need to keep believing in their love. He would need to believe that he would find his happiness. To believe in God's plan for them. There must be a reason why they could not find her.

He was tempted to put up a countrywide advertisement to find three missing persons but the others objected to the idea. The country did not need such news. They did not want to risk of not finding the Chus at all if the Chus got to know about it.

At nights, he continued with the journal writings. By now he had boxes of journals and stacks of scrapbooks of all sizes and colors. He also tried writing a fanfiction using her favorite movie characters but stopped after the second page. It just did not suit him. He also felt that it would be redundant since he was already pouring out everything in the journals and scrapbooks.

When he missed her too much, he looked back to their wonderful memories and went to places of their favorites. Being there brought smiles as he remembered her happy face. The beach cottage was the one place that he most frequented. It reminded him of their first time together and their engagement.

He didn't think that she would give herself to him that night but it was a proof that she trusted him and loved him. They made love a few times that night submitting themselves to each other: mind, heart, body, and soul. But now she was gone. He renewed the vow to get her back.

* * *

At first, he did not want to go to Chungju. He had to finish some pottery for the upcoming exhibition but his grandfather insisted on saying that the potential clients requested to meet him.

Hence, the meeting at the small café. His heart was uneasy that morning when he left the hotel but he attributed it to tiredness since he had not had much sleep for the last two weeks because of the exhibition. But the heart refused to calm down.

The meeting at the café was half-way through when his attention was disrupted by a passing woman. He excused himself for a while but was not able to catch her but saw her entered a bookstore. He told himself to seek for her later since the potential clients were waiting.

And what happened later led to now.

 **Present time**

Her laps were full of crumpled wet tissues as she sobbed and sobbed.

And her father was speechless.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had just finished telling them what happened all those years. The two sat patiently waiting for the father and daughter's responses.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

Nobody was moving.

"We'll get it." Mrs. Chu came down with the twin.

"Eun Ae, Beom Jii, slow down and don't fight. Whose turn is it to open the door?"

"Mine!" exclaimed Eun Ae.

"No, mine."

"No, mine."

"No, mine."

"If you don't stop fighting, Halmoni will open it."

"Let's open it together," suggested Eun Ae.

Both put their hands on the doorknob and opened the door.

"Ahjussi!"

"Ahjussi! You're here again."


	10. What Now?

**A.N.:** Thank you for your reads, reviews, favorites and follows. They make my days. Have a great day.

What's one thing that you did today to make someone smile?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** July 31, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 10: What Now?**

Mrs. Chu was stunned to see not only Yi Jeong but Jun Pyo and Woo Bin standing outside of her house. The three prominent young men of South Korea and with Ji Hoo already inside, the F4 was complete.

"Ahjussi!"

"Ahjussi! You're here again."

The children immediately took Yi Jeong's hands and pulled him in.

"Please… come in," she stuttered, still reeling in the surprise of seeing the three.

"Thank you," the F3 bowed simultaneously.

"Ahjussi, my name is Chu Eun Ae." The little girl introduced herself to Woo Bin and Jun Pyo.

"And my name is Chu Beom Jii."

"Hello, Chu Eun Ae and Chu Beom Jii. I'm Ahjussi Song Woo Bin and this is my friend Ahjussi Gu Jun Pyo. We are your Omma's friends." Woo Bin playfully pinched Eun Ae's cheek and the little girl giggled. She was cute.

"Omma's friends too?" queried Beom Jii.

"Yes, we are," Jun Pyo confirmed.

"Everybody is in the living room," and Mrs. Chu led them to the said room.

"Annyeonghaseyo." The three men bowed to Mr. Chu.

The older man and Ga Eul were very surprised to see all of them there but not a second after, Ga Eul rushed to Yi Jeong and threw her arms around him tightly, nearly knocking him down and cried louder.

Her unexpected action earned gasps and shock from the others. The twin looked puzzled as they looked at each other and their Omma. Yi Jeong then freed his hands from the twin and wrapped them around Ga Eul. He, too, cried with her. He did not why she hugged him and cried but he could feel her love in the hug. The feeling was ineffable and only God knew what.

Jan Di could no longer hold her tears and Jun Pyo went to his wife to calm her down but Mr. and Mrs. Chu were still shocked to see their daughter and Yi Jeong in an embrace.

"Ga Eul."

Mr. Chu's voice was firm.

"Chu Ga Eul." His call was firmer when there was no response from his daughter and Yi Jeong.

Beom Jii pulled on his Omma's skirt.

"Omma…"

"Ga Eul," Mrs. Chu softly called her daughter.

Ga Eul broke the hug and wiped her tears but was instantly replaced by more. Her left hand then found Yi Jeong's right one and she interlaced their fingers. They looked at each other with longing eyes as she cupped his cheek and thumbed away his tears. Yi Jeong's lips curved up to a smile.

"Ga Eul." Mr. Chu called again. His eyes were fixed on Yi Jeong.

"Step away from him, Ga Eul."

"What?"

Everybody turned to look at the Master of the House. This was not the reaction that they were expecting, not after what Jan Di and Ji Hoo had told him earlier.

"I said step away from him." His voice had raised.

"No!" protested the young woman. She tightened her hold on Yi Jeong.

"Sir, please. I love Ga Eul. I mean no harm."

"Honey?" Mrs. Chu needed to understand what her husband was thinking.

Mr. Chu stood up and approached the two, eyes not leaving the man.

"Appa…" Ga Eul stepped closer to Yi Jeong.

Mrs. Chu tried to pull the twin to her for fear of what was going to happen but they somehow stepped forward and stood in front of their Omma and the Ahjussi making Mrs. Chu gasped and The F3 and Jan Di could not believe their eyes. The children seemed like they were shielding the two adults from their grandfather. The room became unnervingly silent.

"Harabeoji, are Harabeoji mad at Omma?" asked Beom Jii. Usually, when Omma was upset at them, Omma's voice was a little raised and Harabeoji did the same.

"Omma, are Omma in trouble?" added Eun Ae as she looked up at Ga Eul but Ga Eul just shook her head and smiled a little at the little girl.

"Eun Ae, Beom Jii, let's go back to your room. We haven't finished building the house," Mrs. Chu did not want the children to witness any inappropriate and unpleasant situation between the adults.

"No, Omma. Let them stay. It's time for them to know the truth." Ga Eul firmly stated.

"Ga Eul, no. They don't have to know. They won't understand it anyway. No. Not yet," objected her father.

"Appa…"

"Sir," Ji Hoo need to do something and quick.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Yoon but this is between Yi Jeong-shii, my daughter and me."

"I don't mean to be rude but now this matter involves all of us as well, Sir. Whatever you have to say to Yi Jeong, you have to say to us too."

"Yes, Sir." Woo Bin seconded while Jun Pyo and Jan Di nodded in agreement.

Mr. Chu frowned at the F4, contemplating on what to do.

"Honey," Mrs. Chu grabbed her husband hand and whispered: "I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"Please, just follow me."

"Why?"

"Come on, Honey. Please excuse us for a moment," and dragged her reluctant husband out.

* * *

The elders went to the guestroom.

"What are you doing, Honey?" Mr. Chu was getting upset by his wife's interruption.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Her hands were already on the hips.

"What was that? Step away from Yi Jeong?"

"You didn't hear what Jan Di and Dr. Yoon said about him. All those years, making our Ga Eul suffer for four years, Honey. I'm not going to let him near Ga Eul and the kids."

"I may not be in there earlier but if Ga Eul reacted like that, that must mean something. What really happened years ago? Why did it take him so long to find Ga Eul? His mother passed away three months after we left, surely he'd be able to find us?"

Mr. Chu did not answer.

"Surely Jan Di and Dr. Yoon know why. What did they say?"

Mr. Chu paced back and forth, left and right. He did not want to be judgmental but he was very concerned about his daughter and grandchildren.

"What is it, Honey? Tell me."

"He was not stable, Honey. Mentally. He got into severe depression."

"What? Wait. Hang on a second. I thought severe depression doesn't mean mentally unstable? I don't know. But that was before, right? What about now? He doesn't look like a depressed man. Desperate? Yes, for Ga Eul, us to forgive him. Hopeful? Yes too. For a second chance with Ga Eul. But depressed? I don't know. I don't think he is."

"Honey, think about it. All that he's done since he came here; going to the school and lying to take the children from their class and stalking Ga Eul, the club incident. I'm worried for Ga Eul and the kids."

"You're not telling me all. What you really feel. Out with it, Chu Yong-Sun."

Mr. Chu sighed heavily.

"Now he was in severe depression. What if, if we allow Ga Eul to be with him and in the future he falls into it again? What will happen to Ga Eul and the kids? And his late mother was also mentally unstable, from what we heard. Don't you see it? It's hereditary. I can't take the risk."

"Chu Yong-Sun! You are crazy and irrational, do you know that?"

"I am what?"

"I can't believe you. Are you my husband? This is not my husband. Sure, my husband cares about Ga Eul and the twin and will do anything to protect them but being judgmental and making a rash decision is not how he is. My husband takes time to think about things, to analyze situations and you are not making any sense that it is so ridiculous."

"But I have thought about it. I don't want Ga Eul and the kids to be subjected to his… his… unpredictable and unexpected behavior. What if he hurt them physically?"

Mrs. Chu shook her head.

"Look. I need to hear the truth from Yi Jeong and the others. I'm not getting much from you here. We are going to go back inside and you are going to be civil and not go dictator on Ga Eul."

"You don't believe me? Why do you have a change of heart regarding him? You equally agreed with me about him before."

"Because when I saw Ga Eul hugged him and was protective of him, I know that she really loves him. I can see it in her eyes, Honey, and she would not be like that if she doesn't believe him too."

"Aish! I… I don't want her to get hurt again. Can't you understand that? Do you know how hard it was… no… is… to be strong for her and not cry every time she cried thinking about what he had done? Going through motherhood without the father of the twin? And four years…"

Mrs. Chu wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and laid her head against his chest. "I know, Honey. I was there too and I felt the same. But it's different now. So Yi Jeong is back and he seems determined to be in their lives. I'm torn too but what if all these lead to a happy ending?"

Mr. Chu enclosed his wife in his arms. What should he do? He still thought that four years was too long for him and his friends to find them. Weren't they people with connections? Why couldn't they find them? But the most worrying was for his daughter's and grandchildren's safety. What if Yi Jeong falls back into depression? Furthermore, whatever reason Yi Jeong had for hurting Ga Eul years ago still hurt him. Should he forgive the young man?

"Please don't overthink, Honey." She tightened the hold on her husband.

"I… I'm afraid… for them."

"I know. As a mother, I don't want anything bad happens to my daughter. I'm scared too for the unknown future but what if this is what is meant to be? Their long separation and now, reunited. What does this mean? It is fate and destiny. Some things are just not meant to be understood on why they happened but there's something that all of us should learn from."

Mrs. Chu looked up to her husband and kissed his lips.

"You are an amazing and wonderful, loving father and grandfather. Do you know that?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"What do you say? Shall we go back in there? I'm sure they are all nervous and anxious."

"Please give me a few more minutes."

She raised her eyebrows but then softened. "OK, Honey. I love you."

"I love you more."

Meanwhile, in the lounge, everyone was now seated. The moment the elders left they talked about Mr. Chu's surprising reaction. Why did he react that way? Ji Hoo and Jan Di had told him the truths about everything and yet, he did not seem to believe them and was still angry at Yi Jeong. Each voiced out his and her thoughts on what the elder was going to do next. They were indeed nervous and anxious. They hoped that Mr. Chu would be much calmer so they can continue discussing on the next move.

But they could not discuss much since the children were there. Eun Ae and Beom Jii sat on Yi Jeong's and Ga Eul's laps, respectively. They asked why Omma was crying and why Harabeoji was upset but Ga Eul simply told them that something got into Omma's eyes and that Harabeoji was not upset, only a little misunderstanding.

It was an elating feeling for Yi Jeong to be with Ga Eul and his children, without Ga Eul being angry at him. He felt complete, something that he hadn't felt since the day his Omma threatened him and when he made that worst decision. He was with family now and vowed to make it official as soon as possible.

"Ahjussi," Eun Ae pulled on his suit sleeve.

"Yes, ba… Eun Ae." It was on the tip of his tongue to call her Baby. Everybody had their attention on the two now.

"Do you bring lollipops?"

Yi Jeong chuckled at the unexpected question as the rest raised their eyebrows, puzzled.

"Yes, Ahjussi. The lollipops Ahjussi gave the last time were delicious," added Beom Jii.

"I'm sorry. I don't have them now. Maybe later when we go out I can buy you more?"

The twin clapped their hands excitedly but Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong with a frown.

"Why did you say that?" A little coming to a whisper.

"Say what?"

"Maybe later when we go out?"

"Don't you want to go out with me? Us?"

"I… I…" She did not know how to answer. Surely she wanted to but they would have to see how it would go with her parents.

"Eun Ae, Beom Jii," Jan Di waved for them to come to her and the two immediately get down and went to her. Yi Jeong then took Ga Eul's hands in his.

Jan Di picked up Beom Jii while Jun Pyo, Eun Ae. The couple agreed to wait for another year before they tried for a baby. They wanted to really settle down with their jobs first.

"They are cute and pretty, Ga Eul, Yi Jeong," praised Woo Bin.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong smiled widely. "Thank you, Woo Bin Sunbae."

"It's like seeing Yi Jeong's and Ga Eul's mini-me. Amazing," he further stated.

"Jan Di, let's not wait anymore. Let's have a baby," Jun Pyo said as his head tilted a little from Eun Ae's hand playing with his curly hair. She had never seen hair that curly.

"Eun Ae, don't do that. It's rude." Ga Eul scolded.

"That's alright, Ga Eul. I need the practice when my baby comes."

"Jun Pyo…" Jan Di's face went redder.

"Ahjumma, are you sleeping here?" asked Beom Jii.

"Awww. I wish I can but sorry. We're staying at the hotel in town."

"A hotel? Is it big?"

"Yes, it's big, Sweetheart."

"Omma calls me Sweetheart too." He smiled widely.

"Do you want to go to the hotel?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Can we?" Eun Ae's eye went wide in excitement at the thought of going to a hotel. They had never stayed at one. Not that she could remember.

"Why don't you ask Omma?"

The children looked at their mother with hopeful eyes.

"Can we, Omma?"

"Can we?"

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong and he was also hopeful.

"Sure. We'll go."

"Yeayyyy!"

The little ones then bombarded Jan Di, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin with questions about the hotel, where they came from and told the adults about their kindergarten and friends. They were quite chatterboxes.

As the four were enchanted and kept busy by their children, Yi Jeong leaned toward Ga Eul and whispered.

"Am I forgiven?" and blew into her ear, sending shivers, not unpleasant, throughout her body. Their kisses in his hotel room assaulted her mind and she shivered more. He tightened his fingers with hers.

"I don't know. Should you be?"

"Ga Eul…" He was taken aback by her answer. Why? Did he misunderstand her actions now? He looked at their entangled fingers and then her eyes, searching for the answer. His heart hammered faster. What if she rejected him?

"It won't be that easy, Yi Jeong. There are more for you to prove but for now," she looked at their hands and back at him. "I'm giving you another chance. The last one."

"Ga Eul… I promise you. I won't repeat the same mistake. I love you. I..."

"Let's do this later, OK. I don't feel comfortable whispering like this."

"OK. I can do that. But I really mean what I said, Ga Eul."

She gave him a sweet smile and leaned her head against his shoulder. He rested his head at the side of hers and they then watched their children still animatedly charming the four adults. It was a blissful feeling watching the little ones. Their little ones who they created together. Their children. His love for them was already brimming to the full.

* * *

The clear of a throat made everyone suddenly stopped whatever they were doing. The two elders came in and took their seats. Eun Ae and Beom Jii then went to their grandparents and climbed on the latter's laps. Mr. and Mrs. Chu kissed their grandchildren's foreheads.

The young people straightened their backs and paid attention to the elders sitting across them. Mr. Chu directed his frown at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Their hands were still glued together.

Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin held their breaths. Even the twin was quiet.

"It's a lot to take in these few days and especially today." Mr. Chu held his stare at Yi Jeong.

"But it's not just these few days' events, it's since that day."

Everybody understood what he meant and Yi Jeong felt like he was punched in the gut. Ga Eul then squeezed his hand as if she knew how he felt.

"It's not easy to ignore what had happened and it's definitely not easy to forget the pain, hurt, suffering and everything."

Mrs. Chu glided a hand along her husband's arm. The gesture had always had a calming effect on him.

Yi Jeong lowered his head, ashamed and guilty for he was the cause of them all. Ga Eul then leaned against his shoulder, ignoring his father's questioning eyes when she did that.

"I don't want my daughter to go through it again, and my grandchildren should never experience them."

"Honey…"

Mr. Chu looked at his wife and nodded.

"I'll be honest here, Yi Jeong-shii."

Yi Jeong looked up at the older man. His heart was thundering wildly.

"If I was to have it my way, today will be the last day that you're seeing Ga Eul and the children."

"Appa?"

"Sir…"

"Ga Eul, you are my daughter. Although you are an adult and a mother now, you are still my daughter. You are still my responsibility and my responsibility is to keep you safe, to protect you. I hate to see you get hurt again."

"Appa…"

"Sir…"

The F3 and Jan Di kept quiet but silently prayed for a good news. Yi Jeong had suffered enough and it was time for him to be happy, even if this whole thing was caused by his wrong decision. He deserved a second chance.

"I still don't trust you, Yi Jeong-shii."

"Sir…"

"Appa…"

"Uncle… he…" but Jun Pyo placed a hand on Jan Di's, not wanting her to say anything else. There were still more that the elder wanted to say.

"There are still a lot of things that I worry for my daughter and grandchildren… if I let you in our lives again."

"Sir, I promise you with my life that I will not hurt Ga Eul again."

"Please don't make promises that you can't keep, Yi Jeong-shii."

"Appa!"

"It's alright, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong softly patted her hand.

"I know that I screwed up badly. My wrong decision had hurt you and your family, Sir. But I've learned my lesson well and have been punished for the mistake. I assure you that I won't have it repeated. I admit. I was depressed for so long and that scared you. You're afraid if I'd go back to that person. I myself don't want to be that person again, ever. So I still have sessions with the psychiatrist to keep me in check. Other than them," he gestured to the four people there. "Talking to my psychiatrist helps me tremendously."

Yi Jeong then let go of Ga Eul's hand and approached her father. He then knelt down in front of the man and bowed.

"Yi Jeong?"

All the other adults gasped at his unexpected action.

"Yi Jeong-shii. Please, get up." Mr. Chu was uncomfortable.

But Yi Jeong kept his position.

"Please believe me that I will do my all to keep Ga Eul and the children safe. I promise that I will take care of them as best as I can and I will not hurt them. And I will prove it to you even if it'll take me my whole lifetime. Please, all I ask is a second chance. I will not disappoint you again."

Mr. Chu put Eun Ae down and held the kneeling man's shoulders. "Please stand up, Yi Jeong-shii. You don't have to do this."

The older man helped the younger one up. They were now face-to-face. Mr. Chu looked straight into Yi Jeong's eyes. He badly wanted to see a sign of an assurance that his fears for his daughter's and grandchildren's future were unnecessary.

After what felt like an eternity in the room which was deathly silent, Mr. Chu shifted his gaze to his nervous daughter. She was pleading with her eyes, he could see that. He then looked at his two adorable innocent grandchildren. He smiled lovingly at the two who definitely did not understand what was going on.

He then placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Yi Jeong-shii. I don't want my daughter and grandchildren to suffer in the future. They are my family and my responsibilities. I won't let them get hurt. I don't care if she's married to the richest man in the world or the king of the world. Nobody hurt my family."

"Sir…"

"Appa…"

"Honey…"

"Uncle…"

"What you said earlier about my fears? It's all true. I'm afraid that you'll turn back into that man. I don't want to risk their safety."

"Sir, I assure…"

"Let me finish."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"What I'm going to do is one of the few hardest things in my whole life. After all that they've been through, Ga Eul especially, I need to have the peace of mind that they are going to be alright and happiest."

"Appa…"

Ga Eul could not hold the tears anymore. She understood her father's ground and loved him for it but her heart wanted a different thing. She wanted a second chance with Yi Jeong. What Jan Di and Ji Hoo told strengthened that want. She believed what they told about Yi Jeong. Jan Di and Ji Hoo would never lie about something this serious. Yi Jeong deserved a second chance. She deserved another chance to be happier with the man she loved. Even if she earlier insinuated to Yi Jeong that she might not forgive him, she had actually had.

"With the heaviest heart, I'm going against my tenet and principle here."

Everybody held their breaths.

"But I'm doing this for my daughter and grandchildren."

Yi Jeong could only nod.

"Ga Eul,"

"Yes, Appa."

Mr. Chu nodded for her to join them. Ga Eul wiped her tears away and went to them. She stood next to Yi Jeong, facing her father. Mr. Chu smiled at her lovingly and cupped her right cheek. Her tears rolled down again.

The father then took her right hand and Yi Jeong's left hand before joining their two hands together. Gasps, hitched breaths and chokes were heard around them. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul looked at each other and then at the older man.

Mr. Chu's voice quivered.

"I give my blessing. Yi Jeong-shii. I'm trusting you with my daughter's happiness once again but this will be the last time. The moment you make her cry and hurt her, you will never see her and the children again, ever."

"Appa…" Ga Eul disentangled her hand from Yi Jeong and hugged her father tightly as she cried and cried. Mr. Chu held her and cried too. It was so hard for him to come to this decision for he still had some reservations. He prayed that he would not regret this decision in the future.

Jan Di and Mrs. Chu were also in tears while the men held theirs. At long last, Yi Jeong was going to get his happiness back. He had suffered enough, a kind of punishment for his wrong decision.

The twin started to cry too when Omma, Halmoni, and Harabeoji cried. They then came to Omma and hugged her legs, one on each side. Mr. Chu then broke the hug and kissed Ga Eul on the forehead.

"I love you, Ga Eul."

With tears still flowing, "I love you too, Appa. Thank you."

Ga Eul then knelt to her children's level and put her arms around them. She kissed their cheeks and held them tight.

Meanwhile, Mr. Chu turned to Yi Jeong. The potter bowed low but the elder surprised him by pulling him into a hug. He was stunned before slowly braving himself to hug him back.

"Please don't make me regret this, Yi Jeong-shii. I'm putting my daughter's happiness in your hands now. Make her happy."

Yi Jeong choked and nodded. "I promise, Sir. I promise."

The F3, Jan Di, and Mrs. Chu all stood up and gathered closer to the five of them.

Mrs. Chu placed a hand on her husband's back and smiled.

The two men broke apart and the F3 hugged and congratulated Yi Jeong while Jan Di knelt down and enclosed Ga Eul and her children in her arms. Mrs. Chu then leaned her head against her husband's shoulder and whispered: "Thank you, Honey. I'm so proud of you. I love you."

After a while, the crying stopped and they took their seat. This time, the twin sat on Ga Eul's laps.

"Omma, why did Omma cry? Omma make us sad when Omma cry." Beom Jii rested his head on Omma's chest and Eun Ae nodded.

"Omma cried because Omma am happy." She gently stroked her children's hair.

"Omma cry because Omma are happy?" Eun Ae did not understand why. She had never cried because she was happy. Only when she was sad, hungry, fell down or when Beom Jii hit her or when she hit him in their many fights.

"Yes, Darling. Because Omma am very, very, happy." She then kissed their foreheads.

Meanwhile, Yi Jeong could not keep his eyes off of the three; the three most beautiful human beings in his world. The feeling was overwhelming, in the above the best way that it could be. Ga Eul caught her father's eyes and Mr. Chu gestured the twin. Ga Eul nodded. It was time.

But before she could say anything, Mrs. Chu spoke up.

"Please excuse me. I'll go make some tea."

"I'll help you, Auntie."

Jan Di then followed Mrs. Chu to the kitchen.

While waiting for the two ladies to come back with their drinks, Eun Ae and Beom Jii kept them occupied with their questions and talks. However, things were a little awkward among the adults, them still taking in the relief at what happened just a few minutes earlier but one thing for sure, a celebration for this wonderful news was on its way. A 100 percent positive.

Not long after Mrs. Chu came in followed by Jan Di. After a few sips and bites of some fruits and cookies, Mr. Chu signaled Ga Eul to proceed.

The twin was munching on the cookies; their favorite. Crumbs were all over their dress and shirt.

"Darling, Sweetheart." Ga Eul said after glancing at Yi Jeong.

"Yes, Omma." Both answered in unison.

"There is something that all of us want to tell you two."

The little ones kept eating while paying attention to their Omma.

"Do you remember when we talked about your Appa?"

They nodded though Ga Eul did not miss a hint of sadness in their eyes.

"If you have the chance to meet your Appa, would you like that?"

Both looked at each other such that Ga Eul wished that she could get into their connected minds and see what they were communicating about. Her heartrates doubled as she patiently waited for their answers. She knew that she had said something that night that made them sad but she hoped that they would be happy to hear the news.

Yi Jeong too was trying to keep his heart calm. He was excited yet nervous. The twin was taking some time to answer.

"Yes, Omma. We want to meet Appa. Does Appa want to meet us?" asked Beom Jii.

In an instant, sighs of relief were heard.

"Yes, Sweetheart, Darling. Appa can't wait to get to know you better."

"Did Omma meet Appa? Where is Appa now? When can we go meet Appa?" There was excitement in Eun Ae's voice and the twin's eyes lit up. They could not wait to meet him so that they could tell Hyo-Son and their friends at kindergarten that they too had a father.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong and smiled.

"Beom Jii, Eun Ae." He softly called.

The two turned to him.

"I'm your Appa." Tears already welling.

But the two just gaped at him.

Silence filled the room.

Beom Jii and Eun Ae looked at him and then at their Omma, their eyes needing confirmation. _Ahjussi? Appa? With them now?_

"Sweetheart? Darling?"

But they then looked back at Yi Jeong who was sporting a nervous smile. _What if they decided that they don't want him?_ His breath began to shorten but he held on.

"Appa?" Both spoke, unsure.

"Yes, Beom Jii, Eun Ae. I'm your Appa."

"Omma, this is Appa?" asked Eun Ae.

"Yes, Darling. This is Appa." Ga Eul could no longer keep her tears away.

Eun Ae came closer to Yi Jeong and her twin followed. Yi Jeong held his breath, and so did the rest. The feeling was intense yet this was a monumental moment in their lives.

Eun Ae placed her small hand on Yi Jeong's right cheek while Beom Jii placed his on the left cheek. Yi Jeong had to keep a choke down. He gently placed his hands on theirs.

It felt like an eternity.

"Appa are here. Where did Appa go?" Whispers by both Eun Ae and Beom Jii, and Yi Jeong immediately enclosed them in his arms, his tears flowed freely. "My babies. Appa am sorry for not finding you sooner. Appa am sorry. Appa love you very much. Appa love you."

There was not a single dry eye in the room.

And Ga Eul threw her arms around the three. Her family was now finally complete.

A few minutes later everybody had calmed down a little. The twin could not let go of their father's hands, worried if he would leave them again.

As a scientist in the name of a doctor, Ji Hoo pondered on how there were things in this world that were just unexplained and did not make any sense according to the human's logical mind and all the scientific experiments. When it came to feelings, even if scientists tried to connect them to the neurons, chemicals and what else in the brain, there were moments where these did not come close to explain certain types of feelings. Then the one word came to his mind: Miracles.

He believed that for what happened today here in this living room far away from their city, miracles played their magic in softening the hearts of the three Chu adults and to open the little children's young innocent hearts so widely to accept a father who had been absent from their whole lives. A family was now reunited after long years of suffering.

After a while, Mrs. Chu spoke up asking if everybody would like to stay for dinner. The F3 and Jan Di politely declined, reasoning that they did not want to further take more of the newly found family's time. Ga Eul insisted but they said no. She then looked at Yi Jeong, hoping that he would stay. There were so many things to discuss and by the look of the little ones, she did not think that they would be happy if he left.

Yi Jeong gave her a loving smile. "I'll stay," and a wide smile curved up her beautiful face.

The F3 and Jan Di then announced that they were leaving and made Yi Jeong promised to call them and that all of them should meet up tomorrow before they headed back to Seoul. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul could not thank their best friends enough for their help, Yi Jeong especially. If he did not call them here, he did not know how long and how else he was going to make Mr. and Mrs. Chu accept him. He was truly grateful and indebted to them, especially when they had to take leave from their busy schedules to help him.

After they left, Ga Eul wanted to help her mother in the kitchen but Mrs. Chu declined and told her to be with her children and Yi Jeong. Mr. Chu then went to assist his wife.

The children grabbed Yi Jeong's hands and pulled him to the stairs. "Let's go up and play."

His eyebrows raised as he looked at Ga Eul and she shrugged her shoulders. They then went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. This is their bedroom too. Come on in," as she opened the door.

It was a medium-sized room, white in color to give a more spacious feeling to it. On the floor were toy blocks, a half-finished what looked like a castle and other soft toys. The queen-sized bed was in the middle with lots of small pillows on it. The children immediately sat on the floor, selecting toys to show to him.

"Sorry for the mess."

"That's alright." He gently caressed her cheek, making her leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. She had missed this, his warm hand. When she opened her eyes, he had lessened the gap between them. Their eyes met and both felt like their hearts were about to burst. He leaned forward and so did she.

"Appa, look. A unicorn." Eun Ae held up the said toy.

"And this is my robot, Appa." Beom Jii too did not want his father to miss his toy.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul chuckled at the interruption. They then joined the children on the floor. The room was filled with laughter. The children were so excited and could not stop talking and they played until Mr. Chu came to tell them dinner was ready.

Before Mr. Chu knocked on the door, he had observed them from the outside. They were happy playing together and Yi Jeong tickling the children and Ga Eul, earning laughter from them. Ga Eul had this beautiful glow on her face that Mr. Chu had not seen for a long time. It was different. It was like all those times before the 'tragedy' befell her. Mr. Chu then turned his attention to Yi Jeong. This man, the one whom his daughter loved after all that happened. This man was a complex person but looking at him right now, Mr. Chu wanted to believe that Yi Jeong would live up to his promise to take care of Ga Eul and the children. Mr. Chu rubbed his chest to not let his tears fall.

At the dinner table, Yi Jeong was sandwiched by the twin. Dinner time was lively with the children's chatters. The elders asked Yi Jeong about his work and all. Then, Mr. Chu asked the question: "What is your plan now, Yi Jeong-shii?" The three adults stopped eating.

"To be honest, I would love to have Ga Eul and the children with me but I understand that she has her job here and you and Madam. We will have to discuss this further."

He looked at her and saw that she was thinking deeply.

"Yes, Appa. We'll have to discuss this further."

"Whatever you decide, you know we will support you, Ga Eul," her mother said.

"Yes, Omma. Thank you."

"Appa, can Appa tell us a bed-time story?" Eun Ae asked.

"Sure, Baby." Yi Jeong lightly pinched her cheek, making her giggled. He was going to ask Ga Eul for a storybook later for he had long forgotten about any bed-time story.

"Appa, can Omma, Eun Ae and I sleep with Appa?" It was Beom Jii this time. His question rendered the adults speechless and Ga Eul's face went red.

Yi Jeong cleared his un-lumped throat.

"Appa have to go back to the hotel. All Appa's clothes are there but Appa will stay to read you a story."

Eun Ae's lips started to quiver and so did Beom Jii's.

 _No. No. No. No. No. Please don't start._

And then it happened. It started with the quivering of lips followed by sniffs that turned to sobs and ended with the cries.

Yi Jeong was panicking. _What is happening? Was it something I say?_

"Oh, Sweetheart, Darling, please stop crying."

Mr. and Mrs. Chu watched the twin crying and waited to see how Yi Jeong was going to handle his crying children with little smiles on their faces. It would be a good practice for him.

"Baby, Baby," now he had to have different endearment for the two. "Don't cry, please."

Failed.

"We want to sleep with Appa," cried Beom Jii.

"We want to sleep with Appa," and Eun Ae too.

"What do I do?" Yi Jeong mouthed to Ga Eul and she replied, "Keep talking to them. Reason with them."

"Let's make a deal. Tonight, Appa really have to go back because Appa's clothes are there but tomorrow, why don't you, Omma, Halmoni and Harabeoji come to Appa's place and we can play there and meet Ahjussi Woo Bin, Ahjussi Ji Hoo, Ahjussi Jun Pyo and Ahjumma Jan Di, and then all of you can stay overnight at the hotel? Then Appa can sleep with you two."

The cries started to lessen.

"We'll go swimming in the hotel pool. Would you like that?" He further offered.

"You're doing well," Ga Eul mouthed.

And the crying stopped abruptly. Their eyes went wide at the mention of the swimming pool.

"Can we?" asked Eun Ae.

"Yes, of course," he replied. _Phew…Thank God that works._

"OK, Appa. Omma, Halmoni, Harabeoji, we are going swimming tomorrow. Yaayyy." Beom Jii and Eun Ae clapped their hands happily.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu just smiled. Yi Jeong had passed his first crying test as a father but there would be more and it would be interesting to see how he would handle them.

* * *

The children fell asleep half-way through the story. Yi Jeong carefully pulled up their blankets and kissed their forehead. His heart swelled at the sight of the peaceful sleeping faces. He was going to miss them. "Until tomorrow, my babies." He whispered.

He then went downstairs to say goodbye to Ga Eul and her parents. He also thanked them for everything today. Ga Eul then saw him to the door.

"How are you going back?"

"My driver is here. I called him earlier. He should be here in a minute."

"Oh…"

Yi Jeong took her hand and kissed the back of it, sending pleasurable shivers all over.

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me too."

"I'll miss you, Ga Eul."

"Me too."

"I love you, Ga Eul."

"Me too."

Yi Jeong chuckled at her repeated answers. Truth was, his warm hand and their close proximity were wreaking havoc on her system.

"I love you, Ga Eul."

"I love you too, Yi Jeong."

Then, Yi Jeong's car stopped in front of the house.

"I'll pick you and the twin up for school, OK?"

"OK. See you tomorrow then."

He then leaned down and kissed her. At last. She did not want the kiss to end.

"You are killing me, Ga Eul. I want you so bad." He whispered in her ear and her face immediately reddened. She could feel his heart thundered under her palm over his chest.

"I… I… I want you too."

"I have to go before I do something that will embarrass us both out here."

"Yi Jeong…" and she reddened more.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said goodbye.

Tonight, his nightmare was replaced by a happy dream, of his Ga Eul, Eun Ae and Beom Jii, his heaven and earth.

* * *

The next morning Ga Eul brought along a luggage bag. Her parents were not going to join them for they had an invitation to a friend's anniversary party after work. The children jumped up and down when Yi Jeong came to pick them up. They could not wait to go to the hotel. They were going to stay swim, play and stay overnight.

Ga Eul was surprised to see two child car seats installed in the car. Yi Jeong said that he had requested for them. "For my children's safety," he said.

During the ride to school, the twin talked non-stop and asking lots and lots of things that Yi Jeong wondered where they got the energy from. Ga Eul just laughed and said: "Now you know how I feel."

After he dropped them at school, he went back to the hotel to meet up with the others. Also, he had an appointment with a client in an hour.

Ten minutes before school ended, he was already outside waiting for them. In the car, he could not wipe out the smile that had been plastered since he left the hotel. This is the life of a father. Definitely different, something that he had never thought possible before he met Ga Eul yet it was the most elating at the moment.

Five minutes before the school bell rang, he exited the car and leaned against it. A few parents who were also waiting for the children noticed him and wondered who he was. He was a new face there but he just smiled and waved at them.

After about fifteen minutes, Eun Ae and Beom Jii came out running with opened arms, calling "Appa!" "Appa!" repeatedly while Ga Eul tried to keep up with them, reminding them to be careful and not fall. The few parents and staff looked at them, addled. This was the first time that they saw Ga Eul and the children with the handsome man. Ga Eul just smiled at them when their eyes met.

Yi Jeong knelt down so that he could 'catch' the twin. They give him big hugs and kisses on the cheeks and immediately launched into bullets of stories of their day. Ga Eul laughed when Yi Jeong could not catch up with their stories.

"Hi."

"Hi," she gave him a quick hug.

Yi Jeong opened the passenger door and helped the children in. Next, was for Ga Eul. She teased that he was such a gentleman to do so and he pinched her nose for the remark.

They went back to the hotel since the others were waiting for them. When they arrived, the F2 and Woo Bin were waiting for them in the lounge. The children remembered them and hugged them. They ordered some drinks and assorted sandwiches. The children loved the hotel's signature chocolate vanilla smoothies.

The whole group was complete again and a lot of catching up was due. Jan Di could not leave her best friend's side and vice versa. They chatted with sporadic tears here and there during the gathering. They had missed each other very much.

The children managed to make the men follow them when they started to explore the hotel's area to burn off the sugar rush from the chocolate vanilla smoothies. Moreover, everything in the hotel was huge, pretty, amazing and mesmerizing for them. This was the biggest hotel that they had been at, not that they remembered much.

While the men were having a hard time chasing and keeping up with the children, Jan Di and Ga Eul continued with their conversation.

"What now, Ga Eul?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we going to hear the wedding bells soon?"

Ga Eul choked on her drink and Jan Di quickly gave Ga Eul some blows between her shoulder blades with the heel of her hand.

"I'm alright now. Thanks, Jan Di."

"You scared me."

"It's your question."

"Well?"

"It's too early to discuss it."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, we just got together yesterday. Yi Jeong and the children need to get to know each other better, and Appa… I don't think Appa needs any more surprises in this very short time."

"But Ga Eul, from what I saw yesterday, and I'm sure the others did too, Uncle has sort of given you his blessings."

"I… I don't know."

"Ga Eul, please don't tell me that you're having a second thought."

"No. No. No. That's not it. I love Yi Jeong."

"So? What's there to wait for?"

"Jan Di, it's not that easy."

"Enlighten me, then."

Ga Eul sighed and slumped back. What was it that she really wanted?

"It's just too early. I know I want to be with him and marry him… someday but not in the nearest future. I need to really see that he is living up to his words. I need time… I think…"

"Oh, Ga Eul. I know that Yi Jeong will not break his promises and have you really look at him? He loves you and the children. Just trust him, OK?"

Ga Eul simply nodded.

"Both of you had suffered equally, I believe. Maybe you more during this four years, which I apologize for not being here with you, but that is all in the past. It's today and the future that matter now. If you want to have this as a long distance relationship until YOU are ready, just think about the children. They have just found their father."

"I do think about them."

"Then please discuss this with him soonest."

"I'll try."

"No, Ga Eul. Don't try. Do it. Later. Tonight. Just do it. Soon. Today."

"Oh, Jan Di."

"Hey, what are you two discussing? Looks serious." Jun Pyo plonked on the chair next to Jan Di's.

Woo Bin had Eun Ae on his right hip while Ji Hoo carried Beom Jii. Yi Jeong was right behind them.

"Just catching up," Jan Di answered with a smile. The visual of Woo Bin and Ji Hoo carrying a child each was rare yet heartwarming.

Jun Pyo looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. The flight's in three hours. We'd better get ready."

"Oh, right. Eun Ae, Beom Jii, come. Ahjussi Woo Bin and Ahjussi Ji Hoo need to go back to their rooms." Ga Eul stood up to take the children from the two but Yi Jeong beat her to it.

"And we are going to our room," said Yi Jeong.

"Yaaayyy!"

Everybody then proceeded to the lift lobby. They promised to meet back in the lobby in an hour.

"Yi Jeong, my bag." Ga Eul just remembered about it when they were outside of his room.

"I already called the concierge to bring it up."

"This is a different room than…"

"Yes, with the children here, we need a bigger room." He whispered and gave her a wink. Red hues instantly colored her cheeks, remembering their last encounter in his room.

"Wow!"

"So big!"

"It's huge, Yi Jeong."

The twin ran and explored every space in the suite. There were two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and the living room. It was like a little house in a room. On the dining table was a basket of fruits and a box of assorted chocolates.

Then the doorbell rang. The children rushed to the door but Ga Eul was the nearest and she opened the door. A bellboy brought their luggage in and Ga Eul thanked him after she gave him some tips.

"You don't have to do that, Ga Eul."

"It's alright. Now, Darling, Sweetheart. Let's get you changed into your swimming suits."

"Yaaayyyy!"

Before she could go into one of the bedrooms, Yi Jeong caught her wrist. "What about you?"

"Ey?"

"Are you going to change too?"

"I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see," and she winked at him. He immediately pulled her for a kiss, something that he had been dying to do since he picked her up from school.

"I'm going to change too," he winked back.

* * *

"Ga Eul…" He swallowed thickly. She was in a simple one-piece swimsuit with cutouts on both side of that slim waist which she covered with a light yellow sheer cardigan and a pareo knotted around the waist yet she was a vision.

"Hi. You look nice." She was reminded of him in New Caledonia, the time when they had that soulmate conversation on the paddle boat. _No, Ga Eul. He doesn't look nice. He looks incredibly hot._

"Appa!"

"We are ready, Appa. Let's go."

They left the suite and went down to the lobby. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had already checked-out and they were now waiting for Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

"What?" asked Yi Jeong. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin were giving him the look.

"Swim rings and water wings?"

What a sight.

"Oh, these. Yeah."

"I never thought I'd see this day comes." Woo Bin laughed and joined by Ji Hoo.

"Yes, go on. Laugh as much as you want. Wait till it's your time." Yi Jeong rolled his eyes and Ga Eul tried to keep from giggling.

"Ahjussi, why are Ahjussi laughing?" asked Beom Jii.

"Oh, your Appa here looks like a child with the swim rings and water wings."

"But Appa is big. These are ours," defended Eun Ae.

"Someone's protective of her Appa," teased Ji Hoo.

The adults could no longer contain their laughter.

"What's going on here?" Jun Pyo's voice could be heard from far.

"Yi Jeong?"

"Sure. Laugh it out, Jun Pyo. I know you want to," said the father.

"These suit you." The Shinhwa boss patted the potter's shoulder.

"Hi Eun Ae, Beom Jii."

"Hi, Ahjumma."

"Well, let me check us out first and we can go."

Ten minutes later they said goodbye and the two adults and two children headed to the swimming pools. The weather was nice and the breeze made it more pleasant. There were already a few people at the pools. The children's pool was large and three other children were splashing around.

They chose two pool loungers with a large umbrella and deposited their things on one of the loungers. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong helped the children with the water wings. They then took off their outer clothes and Yi Jeong had to control himself but so had Ga Eul. The children impatiently pulled their hands. The little ones could not wait to jump into the water.

It was super fun. Yi Jeong swore that it was one of the best moments of his life, so far. The children were like fish in the water. They were not afraid of the water that for a few times, his heart nearly stopped when the children refused his hands or Ga Eul's to hold them. Thank God for the water wings and swim rings.

If they were to let the children decide, they would be there forever but when Eun Ae and Beom Jii started to shake and their teeth chattered, it was time to get out of the water. Moreover, it was almost dinner time.

They decided to just have the buffet dinner at the hotel's café since the children were too tired to go out. Dinner was delicious, according to the twin. They wanted cakes but Ga Eul said no. No more sweets or else they would be like little Energizer bunnies the whole night.

Back in the suite, Ga Eul changed the kids into their pajamas and prepared their milk in the bottles. Everybody climbed on the super king sized bed, with the children sandwiched between their parents. Ga Eul passed the children's favorite bedtime stories book to Yi Jeong and he then chose a random story. In no time, the children were fast asleep.

Yi Jeong closed the book and put it on the bedside table. He then kissed the children's foreheads and stood up. He went to the other side of the bed and held out a hand to Ga Eul. Her heart beat faster as she took his hand and he helped her get out of bed. He pulled her closer and gave her a light kiss yet easily sent her to cloud nine. They then walled the twin with pillows.

Gently, he scooped her up and headed to the other room, seated her at the edge of the bed and went to the door.

"Should we leave the door open a little?"

"No, they usually wake up for milk at four."

And he closed the door.

"Are you sure about this?" He sat next to her, tucking some hair behind the ear. She was beautiful.

"Yes. I won't be here if I don't want to."

He then kissed her, gentle at first and she responded equally. Her arms enclosed his neck and his hands rested on the sides of her waist.

"You're so beautiful." His hands moved up along her sides until they rested at her back. He felt her shivered and she shifted closer.

"I love you, Ga Eul."

"I love you too."

And his lips captured hers. They moaned against each other's lips as he bit her lower lip to deepen the kiss. She obliged and they were gone. The kiss turned more passionate and hungrier. Both were pouring everything into the kiss; love and desire. His hands were now roaming all over her back and hers in his hair.

Lips still on each other, he pulled her up to standing position. He leaned back to catch a breath and looked into her eyes. They mirrored his, and he at last yield to them. Clothes flew all over the room in lightning speed.

After more than four years, they re-explored each other and became one, fast and rough, slow and loving, giving and taking pleasures, flying up high to euphoria together, moaning and screaming each other's name for hours to come.

Spent yet deliciously sated, he held her tight, her back to his front. He then kissed her hair.

"Marry me, Ga Eul."


	11. Is This The End?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these BOF characters but the new ones.

 **Published:** August 9, 2018

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Is This The End?**

Her body stiffened before she turned around to face him.

"Marry me, Ga Eul," and pressed his lips on hers, re-igniting the tingles and sensations in her being. But they needed to talk.

"I do want to marry you."

"But?" He looked hurt.

"Please give us some time, Yi Jeong. The children, you need to know them better."

"Ga Eul, I've waited for four long agonizing years to find you and now that I have and I found that you've gifted me with two adorable smart children, I don't need more time. I've already lost too much time. Besides, we can learn about each other as we go along, as an official family unit."

He took a deep breath.

"How long is this 'some time'?"

"I don't know. Until I'm really ready."

"So this isn't about the children. It's about you."

She took his look as accusing.

"Yi Jeong…" and sighed.

"Do you not trust me?" His voice was low and he pulled back a little, hurt evident in the voice.

"No, it's not that." She felt a sting in the heart.

"Then why?" He could not look at her. He had released her from his arm and laid on his back, eyes directed to the ceiling.

Ga Eul immediately missed his warmth and guilt crept in, joining the sting. How did it turn from bliss to this with just a few words?

She leaned her upper body up and rested on one elbow.

"Yi Jeong…"

He did not answer.

"Yi Jeong, please. Look at me." Her chest felt heavy.

"Please try to understand. This is all happening too fast. I do want to be with you but there are a lot of things that need to be thought through before we take the next step."

He kept his gaze on the white dull ceiling.

"I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow although I really love to. If these things involve your job and the children's schooling, they are easily solved, Ga Eul."

With the other hand, she cupped his cheek and turned his head to her direction. Hurt was not the only one that she was met with. There was also sadness.

"I am beyond grateful, elation that we're together again, I do but I just need some time to adjust. I really want to be your wife but let's get to know each other more."

"I don't understand, Ga Eul. I do know you and you know me. We love each other and can't be without each other. I'm confused. What do you mean to get to know each other more?"

Suddenly, she started to sob and buried her face against his naked chest.

"Ga Eul? Hey, what's wrong?" He quickly crossed his hands over her smooth bare back. Tears wet his chest.

 _This is it, Ga Eul. It's time to tell him the truth._ Although this wasn't how she had planned to be.

"Ga Eul, please tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?" He was going out of his mind with the sudden change.

"Yi Jeong… I…I'm…"

"OMMAAAAAA! APPPAAAAA!"

The twin.

Ga Eul quickly disentangled herself from Yi Jeong and searched for her clothes and got dressed. He did the same and they hurriedly left the room. They would have to continue with the conversation later.

"Shhh… Shhh… Omma are here, Appa are here too." She patted Eun Ae while Yi Jeong, Beom Jii. It was a quarter to three in the morning.

"I'll prepare their milk."

"Ommaaa…. Appa…." The twin was tossing around.

"Appa are here. Omma is making your milk. Would you like that?"

But they kept on crying.

"Shhh… shhh…"

Ga Eul came back with two bottles and gave one to each. Immediately, the little ones stopped crying. Beom Jii turned his body and threw his small leg over Yi Jeong's thigh and Eun Ae did the same to Ga Eul. One hand held the bottle and the other searched for the parent's hair. Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul and she gave him a thin smile. It was the children's habit. Whenever they woke up at night, they would play with her hair while drinking the milk until they fell back to sleep.

The whole time, Yi Jeong kept his eyes on Ga Eul. Even with only the night light on, he could see that her nose was red and her eyes were a little puffy from the cry. His heart ached and he wished that he could be on the other side of the bed, holding her close and comfort her. Her cry baffled him yet made him want to chase away all the things that were making her sad.

She then looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," also a whisper.

He then leaned forward, careful not to squish the twin and gave her a long kiss. The kiss was to assure her that he would be here with her, for her, always, and would keep her safe. Their hands linked over the children's middle bodies and they finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

The light from Ga Eul opening the bathroom door woke Yi Jeong up. He searched for his watch. It was almost half past five. The door then closed but left opened a little, a practice of hers since the twin was born. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom after securing the children with a wall of pillows.

"Hey, good morning. You're up early. Aren't you tired?"

She had just finished washing her face. She looked up at him in the mirror and smiled. She looked breathtaking, the natural beauty that never failed to make his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, good morning. Tired? Yes, but I'm used to it. Need to get ready for school."

He stepped closer and enveloped her slim waist in his muscular arms. "Do you have to?" and trailed kisses on her neck.

"Yi Jeong…" She was getting breathless. His soft lips on her neck sparked things in her inside.

"I need to shower."

"I'll help you."

He then took one step backward and started to slowly peel off her clothes, their eyes locked together through the mirror.

Next, he did his and led her to the shower stall.

Satisfied with the water temperature, they stepped under the huge rectangle shower head, shivered a little at the first contact of warm water on naked skin. With great care and gentleness, he washed her soft silky body, avoiding the places where he wanted to touch the most. Then, it was her turn. Not able to resist any longer, he crushed his lips on hers and roamed his hands all over her clean body, and so did she. And finally, they became one, again.

* * *

After they were properly clothed, Ga Eul woke up the twin. School time and they should eat breakfast before leaving. Ga Eul was lucky because the children almost never gave her many problems when woken up. In half an hour, they were ready and headed to the café downstairs and once done with breakfast, Yi Jeong sent them to school.

"I'll come to pick you up later," and pecked her lips.

"OK. What are your plans for today?"

"A few meetings and visits to a couple of art galleries. I'm surprised that there are a few good galleries around here."

"Yeah, this place is full of surprises." They chuckled at her remark.

"So, I'll see you then."

"Thanks, Yi Jeong," and leaned up to kiss him.

Yi Jeong then hugged and kissed the children on the cheeks and waved goodbye.

* * *

"Do come in," Ga Eul invited Yi Jeong in.

"Harabeoji! Halmoni!"

"We're home!"

The children ran into the house to seek for the grandparents. Yi Jeong put down Ga Eul's luggage near the stairs and followed her to the living room.

"Have a seat first. What can I get you?"

"Just green tea, please."

"Anything to eat?"

"No, thank you."

"OK, I'll be back soon."

While Yi Jeong waited, Mr. Chu entered the living room. The younger man quickly stood up and bowed. They then took their seats.

"How were the kids yesterday?"

Yi Jeong softly laughed. "Very active and quite a handful. Don't they know how and when to stop talking?"

Mr. Chu laughed and nodded. "You'll get used to it. They are very entertaining, you see."

"They really are."

Both men chuckled at his agreement.

"Appa." "Appa."

"Harabeoji." "Harabeoji."

The twin practically threw themselves on the old man, earning a loud "Oooopphhhhssss," from the man.

"I missed you, Harabeoji."

"I missed you more, Harabeoji."

"No. I missed you more."

"No. I missed you more."

"No. I missed Harabeoji more."

"No. I missed Harabeoji more."

"And Harabeoji missed you two the most."

And earned him kisses on the cheeks. Yi Jeong could not stop smiling at their playfulness.

"Harabeoji, swimming was fun."

"We splashed Omma and Appa with water, Harabeoji."

"Oh, really? You did, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Both of them answered in unison.

"We want to go again. Harabeoji, come swim with us."

Mr. Chu laughed and kissed Eun Ae's cheek.

"What else did you do yesterday?"

"A lot."

"Wow."

"Can Halmoni join too?" Mrs. Chu and Ga Eul entered the room. The latter had a tray of drinks and a plate of watermelon slices.

"Yes, Halmoni. Let's go now."

The adults chuckled and laughed except for Yi Jeong.

"Beom Jii, Eun Ae, as much as Appa would love to, Appa am afraid that we can't do that today."

"Oh?" Ga Eul was surprised.

Yi Jeong smiled at her though guiltily.

"My grandfather called earlier. I have to go back to Seoul tonight."

Ga Eul's look was of obvious disappointment. She thought that they were going to get that conversation done as well as spending more time with him.

"Appa are going?" Eun Ae needed confirmation.

"Can we come too?" asked Beom Jii and his twin nodded, agreeing with her twin's question.

"Appa would love so but Appa have to go alone."

He hated to have to disappoint them and Ga Eul.

The children's reactions to the answer were the most heartbreaking.

"We want to follow Appa," Eun Ae pouted but her lips were quivering. Beom Jii was not of any difference.

"Oh, Baby. Appa am sorry." He gathered them in his arms. "Appa promise Appa will come back as soon as Appa can."

Then the cries erupted.

The grandparents could only look at them with sad eyes. They never liked it when the twin cried and now seeing how attached the children were with their newly found father, Mr. Chu started to worry.

Ga Eul immediately approached them and took Beom Jii into her arms. She gently rubbed his back to soothe him.

"Shhhh…. Shhhh… It's alright, Sweetheart. Appa has to go to work, like how Omma have to and didn't Appa promise to come back as soon as possible? It won't take long and before you know it, Appa is back."

"I want to go with Appa." The little boy kept chanting.

"I want to go with Appa too," and agreed on by the little girl.

"What do I do?" Yi Jeong mouthed to Ga Eul.

"OK. Why don't we go out with Appa before Appa goes back? We'll take lots of pictures with Appa and when you miss Appa, you can look at Appa's pictures. And we can always talk to Appa on the phone and on the computer. How's that?"

"Yes, we can do that," Yi Jeong smoothened his daughter's braided silky hair.

"Can we, Appa?"

"Yes, Baby," as he kissed her forehead and then Beom Jii's.

Then the crying stopped but occasional sniffs were still there.

"Let's get you a quick bath and we can go out with Appa," suggested the young mother.

"OK," Eun Ae then gave her father a very long kiss on the cheek with a loud smooch sound at the end.

"Appa, stay here. Don't go away. Wait for us," ordered Beom Jii.

His father's replies were a nod and a kiss at the side of his head.

The twin then raced upstairs, followed by their mother's scream when Eun Ae looked like she was going to fall at one point.

"So, is everything alright back at home?" Mrs. Chu inquired.

"Just some small problems that Grandfather wants me to handle. They won't take long."

"Yi Jeong-shii,"

"Yes, Sir?"

"How long do you think this arrangement is going to be? You there in Seoul while Ga Eul and the children here?"

Yi Jeong became quiet.

"Last night I've asked Ga Eul to marry me but she asked to give her some time." There were frustration and sadness in his voice.

"When do you plan to get married when you asked her that?" asked the older man. He prayed that it would not be soon.

"As soon as possible, Sir. I understand that she'll need to sort out things at work and whatever else here that she is involved in and I can wait. Surely it won't take up a very long time? But the way she answered it, I'm confused."

"Confused?" asked Mrs. Chu with knitted eyebrows.

"What do you mean? What did she say?"

"She suggested that we get to know each other more, and then she cried."

Mrs. and Mr. Chu exchanged looks. What was going on? Mrs. Chu thought that Ga Eul would want to marry Yi Jeong in the nearest future. What was there to get to know more? To rekindle their relationship?

"What does she mean by that? What did you do to make her cry?" asked Mr. Chu while straightening his back. Had Yi Jeong forgotten his promise on not making Ga Eul cry?

"No. I didn't do anything, Sir. Believe me, please. I don't know why she said that and cried. She was about to tell me when the children woke up crying."

He ran his fingers in his hair.

"Do you think Ga Eul is having a second thought about us?"

The elders could see fear on his face.

"No, Yi Jeong-shii. Please, don't think like that. I'm sure there's a reason to why she said that."

"Do you want me to ask her about it?" offered the mother of the woman he loved.

"No. No, but thank you. I don't want her to get upset. I shouldn't have told you about it and make you worry." He then stood up and bowed low, asking for the elders' forgiveness.

"Yi Jeong-shii. Please. You don't have to do this. It's alright. If you didn't tell us, we wouldn't know what Ga Eul is thinking or planning to do," Mrs. Chu softly patted the younger man's arm.

"Do you think the two of you will be able to continue that conversation today?" The Chus were now curious about their daughter.

He shook his head. "There's not enough time and I don't want to do it on the phone. We'll have to wait until I come back here."

The elders slightly nodded in understanding and the room became silent, each in his and her own thoughts.

"APPAAA!"

"Appaaaa!"

And the children came running in heading straight to Yi Jeong.

"Darling, Sweetheart, and how many times must Omma tell you? Don't run on the stairs!"

Ga Eul shook her head while entering the room with a small bag.

"Everybody's ready?" asked Mrs. Chu.

"Yes." Ga Eul lifted the bag and patted it.

"Where are you going?"

"Maybe to the park, Appa."

"Yaaayyy! The park!"

"Let's go, Appa!" Beom Jii and Eun Ae pulled Yi Jeong's hands impatiently.

"Stop."

And the children froze.

"Where's Harabeoji's kiss?"

"And Halmoni's?"

They quickly released their father's hands and hugged and kissed their grandparents while Yi Jeong and Ga Eul watched them with wide smiles.

"Bye, Halmoni."

"Bye, Harabeoji."

* * *

The children had a great time and so had Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. It was a new experience for Yi Jeong and he loved every single second. Sure enough, the four received smiles and amused faces from the other people at the park. There were a few who recognized Yi Jeong and some who knew Ga Eul and the children. It was definitely a surprise for them to see the four enjoying their time. Those who knew Ga Eul greeted them and Ga Eul introduced Yi Jeong as a friend of hers. It was not the time to tell them the truth. However, those who noticed Yi Jeong could not believe their eyes and some took pictures of them. The pictures were definitely going to be on the Internet in no time.

It was half-past five and they were now back at the Chu's. The children went to see their grandfather tending the small garden in the backyard.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure the children would love that."

"What about you? Would you love that too?" He whispered into her ear and nibbled the earlobe.

"Yi Jeong… behave." She swatted him lightly on the shoulder but he just chortled away.

"So, would you?" He asked again.

"Of course. Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to see if Omma needs any help in the kitchen."

"I'll help too."

Ga Eul cocked an eyebrow but he simply pinched her cheek.

"Hello, Madam. Anything that I can help with?"

"Oh, Yi Jeong-shii. Nothing. I'm almost done here but thank you."

"What's for dinner, Omma?" Ga Eul lifted the lid of a pot on the stove and her eyes went wide.

"Yummy… Chicken and kimchi soup."

"It smells good," the younger man complimented.

"Oh, just simple food," Mrs. Chu was being humble.

"Yes, just simple food, but one that won first prize in the soup competition here last year."

"Really? Wow. Congratulations, Madam."

"Aish, Ga Eul…" but Ga Eul just hugged her Omma from behind.

"Halmoni!"

"I want rice."

"Sweetheart, Darling. Come, let's go take a bath before dinner."

"When are you leaving, Yi Jeong-shii?" asked the older man.

"At ten, Sir."

"That's late. You'll be tired," said Mrs. Chu.

"That's alright, Madam. If it was up to me, I don't want to leave."

The elders nodded in understanding.

"Honey, help me with the plates, please."

"I'll help too."

"No. No. You don't have to, Yi Jeong-shii."

"It's alright, Madam, Sir. No problem at all."

Dinner time was a merry cheerful one. As usual, the children were the stars of the moment. They could not stop sharing the good times at the park earlier. The twin also made Yi Jeong fed them and their Omma, much to Ga Eul's reddened face, just like how they did at the park earlier with their ice-creams.

One hour later, it was time for Yi Jeong to go. The twin kissed and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go that he had to repeatedly promise them that he would be back soon. He also thanked Mr. and Mrs. Chu and said goodbye. The elders then led the twin inside to give him and Ga Eul some time alone.

He immediately took her hands and gently caressed them with his thumbs. They gazed at each other, not one saying anything.

Some moments later, "I'm going to miss you," he whispered. His breath hot over her face.

"Me too."

"Wait for me? I won't be long. Only for a few days."

"I will." Her voice became whispery for he had leaned forward and their foreheads now touching.

Before she could process anything else, his soft lips were on hers and his hands on the sides of her waist, pulling her as close as possible. Her hands automatically encircled his neck as she kissed him back.

Reluctantly, he had to break the kiss when that particular part of him started to awaken.

"I don't know how I can endure the days without you."

She squeezed his shoulder.

"Oww…"

"Cheesy, Mr. So Yi Jeong."

"But you still love me." It was a statement that she would never disagree too.

"Promise that you'll call us?"

"I promise, Ga Eul."

They kissed again, this time longer.

"I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to."

"But I have to."

"Sadly yes."

"Come with me. The three of you."

"We both know we can't."

"I'm going to come back here soon and we're going to fix this."

"Yi Jeong…"

And he captured her lips once again.

"You have to go…"

"A little longer…" His feet seemed to be cemented to the doorstep.

Eun Ae's cry broke the moment. Shortly after, Beom Jii's followed.

"They are fighting again." The young mother sighed.

"Should I go in?"

"No, or you won't get to leave. I'll handle them. You should go."

"Are you getting rid of me?" Smirking, he raised an eyebrow and was rewarded with a light punch on the shoulder. "Well, I'm not going to be responsible if you miss the flight."

"It's the So family's private jet, so they'll have to wait."

"No. No. No. No. You don't abuse your power, So Yi Jeong. The crew needs their rest too."

He pinched her cheeks. "You're no fun."

"Good night, Yi Jeong," and kissed him.

"Good night, Ga Eul. I love you."

"I love you too."

After waves and waves of goodbye, Yi Jeong's car finally left.

"OK, now let's see what the fight is all about." She mumbled to herself and went inside.

* * *

He promised five days at most but it was already twenty days. The 'just some problems' turned out to be more. There were problems with the insurance company for the precious blue and white porcelain vases from the Goryeo Dynasty that were to be exhibited next month, a small store at the back of the Museum caught on fire, meetings with potential investors and many more.

He was getting frustrated for he missed Ga Eul and the twin. Sure they had nightly video calls but they were not enough for him.

"Yi Jeong, my office, now."

"Yes, Harabeoji," and left his office room.

He sat across his grandfather but the old man was staring at him with a frown.

"Care to share what you are feeling right now?"

"Ey?"

"You seemed lost during the meeting this morning. I don't want this project to fail, Yi Jeong." The project was to open another branch of the Museum in Daegu.

"And you've been kind of distracted these few days. What's going on? Are you sick?"

The younger man swallowed hard.

"No, Haraeoji. I'm fine."

"Then? What is it?"

"I… I…"

Would his grandfather accept his personal reason? Master So was a very strict man and demanded perfection and even if Yi Jeong was his grandson, he tried not to give Yi Jeong some slacks when it came to the Museum's matters.

"I'm sorry, Harabeoji. It's… I missed my children." _And Ga Eul._

Master So sighed and closed his eyes. He had seen the children's pictures. Ji Hoo had shown him their pictures after the F3 and Jan Di came back and Yi Jeong had also told him about them. He suppressed his urge to see his great-grandchildren and their mother. That day would eventually come. Right now he wanted Yi Jeong's total focus on the Museum's matters. He did not tell the younger man that he would soon be retiring and the future of the Museum would lie on his son's and his grandson's shoulders. Hence, the need for Yi Jeong's full attention.

However, he was also not a monster. He had witnessed how his grandson went into deep depression for the loss of his mother as well as his love. It took years for Yi Jeong to recover and now that the young potter had found his love and children, the old man could see the shine in his eyes were back and he would not be the one to take it away.

 _Aish…. I'm becoming weak._ Master So thought to himself.

"Yi Jeong. I know all these are new to you and the feeling is overwhelming. A good one. Love is a special feeling. I'm very happy that you have found them. However, you have to learn to control this. It's just only what? Coming to three weeks? You do know that there will be times when you have to be away for a longer period of time, don't you?"

"Yes, harabeoji."

"Are you going to let this feeling of missing them affect your jobs?"

The younger man shook his head.

"When was the last time you spoke with them?"

"Last night."

The old man sighed.

"What is your plan, actually?"

"Excuse me?"

"About Ga Eul and the children."

"I want them here with me, Harabeoji. I want to marry Ga Eul."

"But?" He could read the sad lines on his grandson's face.

"Ga Eul wanted to wait."

"Until?"

"I don't know. She doesn't know, not really. Until she's ready."

"Ready? What do you mean?"

"She's not ready. We didn't get the chance to really discuss it."

"Don't you talk to her every day?"

"I do but I don't want to do it on the phone."

Master So leaned forward, elbows and the big shiny table.

"I want you to be on your toes with this project, Yi Jeong but you like this? I'm not going to risk it."

"Harabeoji?" Yi Jeong did not want to disappoint his grandfather. He knew that he could make this project a success but he was also missing Ga Eul and the children very much that he did not realize that his grandfather had noticed his slacking.

"Look. It seems that the only way to solve this is for you to go there and have this talk with Ga Eul. I don't want any unfinished business jeopardizes our project. I'll get Hyun Sub to cover your tasks and while you're there, try and see if there are openings and opportunities for us. Hmmm. Maybe we can also open an office there and don't come back before you settle this thing with Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong's mouth turned into a big O.

"But…"

"No buts. Now get out of here and bring my great-grandchildren and granddaughter-in-law home."

"Harabeoji…"

"Don't Harabeoji me, young man. Get your behind out of here now."

Yi Jeong stood up and surprised his grandfather with a tight hug and an "I love you, Harabeoji. Thank you very much."

When he was out of the room, Master So shook his head. "Things I do for our grandson, Honey. You'd be very proud of me," as he took the frame of his late wife from the corner of the table and smiled.

* * *

"APPAAAA!"

"OMMAAA! IT'S APPPAAAA!"

Yi Jeong knelt down and opened his arms as the children launched themselves at him. Ga Eul who was behind them sported a very surprised yet happy look.

"Hi, beautiful." He then stood up holding the children's hands.

"Hi," Her face had reddened from his compliment and the fact that a few parents were looking at them curiously.

She kissed his cheeks, too shy to kiss him on the lips in front of the others.

"Appa, we missed Appa very much." Eun Ae tugged at his hand and he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, Baby. Appa have a lot of work but Appa am here now. Are you two happy?"

"Yes, Appa." The children answered in unison.

"Oh, hold a second." He let go of the children's hands and reached inside his car.

"This is for the lovely lady," and handed a bouquet of red roses to Ga Eul.

"For me?"

"No. For the guy over there." She playfully swatted his forearm.

"Thank you, Yi Jeong." A kiss on the cheek was his reward but he wanted more.

"Wow. So beautiful," admired the little girl.

"Appa, did Appa buy us toys?" asked Beom Jii.

"Sweetheart." Ga Eul shook her head. She did not want the children to ask for toys. She did not want them to be spoilt.

"It's alright, Ga Eul."

He then ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Yes, they are in the car. Come on. Let's go eat. Appa am famished."

* * *

They then went back to Ga Eul's house to collect their bags for the weekend. Yi Jeong offered her parents to come with them but they declined. They already had plans.

Back at the hotel suite, Ga Eul was unpacking the bags and arranging the clothes on the bed before putting them in the closet. Yi Jeong was with the children in the living room, watching a cartoon. The children never let his hands go. After a while, he left them and went to find her.

"Hey," leaning against the doorframe. Ga Eul glanced up at him and her heart skipped a beat. He looked handsome and sexy as always.

"Hey," her voice barely audible.

"Need help with that?"

"No, thank you. Almost done."

He approached the bed and leaned down to kiss her, his hands on the sides of her face. Her hands automatically gripped his arms as she savored the soft warm lips on hers.

"I wanted to do this since you walked out of the building," he whispered against her lips, sending more delightful shivers throughout her being.

"Me too…" and kissed him again.

"Ommaaa…"

"I didn't start it. Eun Ae did, Ommmaaaa…"

Their foreheads against each other, Ga Eul heaved a sigh. "Why are they always fighting? I thought twin doesn't fight?" and Yi Jeong chortled. He then gave her a peck on the lips and they exited the room to see what the fight was all about.

It seemed that Beom Jii had accidentally spilled his chocolate milk on Eun Ae's dress and she returned the 'favor'. Beom Jii then hit her, making her cry and she hit him back, making him cry.

* * *

During dinner, he apologized for returning late. There was so much work to do, he told the children. Ga Eul asked how long would this trip was going to be and he replied with a wide smile, "Very long," earning "YAAAAYYYY!" and claps from the children and a raised eyebrow from Ga Eul. He then mouthed "I'll tell you later."

Just like that night, Yi Jeong read the children a story until they fell asleep. Then, he went to the small kitchenette and found Ga Eul making a glass of milk. She handed him the glass.

"I don't want to sleep yet. I prefer to…"

She did not let him finish his words as she pinched the side of his waist. "Pervert." But he just laughed.

"Drink your milk, So Yi Jeong."

"Yes, Chu seonsaeng-nim," and earned him another pinch.

He emptied the glass in a few gulps and put the glass in the sink. He then took her hand and led her to the other bedroom. They sat at the edge of the bed, gazing into each other's eyes.

"We need to talk, Ga Eul."

She knew that they had to but not tonight. He just came back and she had missed him very much.

"I missed you," and pulled him toward her, pressing her lips on his.

"Ga Eul…"

"I want you…"

"I want you too but…"

"Later…" and pushed him down on the bed, straddled his thighs and kissed him. Just like that, he surrendered to her.

Three hours and a few out of this world mind blowing rounds later, they snuggled in each other's arms, letting their breathing normalized with him kissing her the side of her head every few seconds or so.

She tilted her head up to him. "Should we get back to the children?"

"Ga Eul, don't you think it's time to talk about us?"

She stiffened. He was not going to let this go but she did not want to ruin the moment. No. Not now.

"Can we do this tomorrow or after? It's very late."

"Ga Eul…" Puzzled, he wondered if she had changed her mind on talking about the matter.

He searched her eyes for answers. He badly needed to know what she wanted to say and why she cried that night.

"Please? I just want to be with you tonight. I don't want to think about anything else right now. Please, Yi Jeong."

"Alright, my love," and gently kissed her.

Later he dressed her in her night robe. They went back to the other room and sandwiched their precious twin until sleep came.

The weekend went by fast. During the day, they went to the tourist places and at night after the children were fast asleep, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul went to the other room to make love. Still, the pending talk never came and Yi Jeong told himself to be patient. Furthermore, he had all the time since his grandfather had given him the approval.

Yi Jeong had also found an apartment in town to rent since he was going to be there for quite some time. He offered Ga Eul and the children to stay with him but she told him that she needed to discuss with her parents.

It was truly a hard decision for Mr. Chu to let his beloved ones to stay with Yi Jeong. He knew that the time would eventually come but he was hoping that it would be after Ga Eul's and Yi Jeong's marriage. The children, of course, wanted to be with their father and so, the elder Chu allowed them with the condition that they must come to see their Halmoni and Harabeoji at least every other day.

When Ga Eul and the kids were at school, Yi Jeong worked, teleconferencing with his grandfather and the staff back in SoEul. He also started looking for potential investors and new arts and crafts for the Museum. However, his best friends, especially Jun Pyo began to whine and complain that they missed him, Ga Eul and the children. They missed their weekly hangouts at their old lounge. Yi Jeong promised to go home and bring the three back with him, permanently.

* * *

"How was your day?"

His arms tightened around her slim waist, her back against his chest.

"Overall it was alright although one of the children in my class suddenly vomited halfway through the art class. Food poisoning. We got him to the medical room and called his parents. They came and took him home."

"Oh, only him?" He was worried if it was from the school's food.

"Yes. Must be something he ate for breakfast, I don't know."

"Ga Eul." He started to kiss her temple.

"Yes?"

"Will you ever tell me why you want us to wait until you are ready? You are here with me, and the children too are here. Are you still not ready now?"

"Yi Jeong…"

"And what did you want to tell me that night? Why did you cry?"

She started to sob.

"Hey, please don't cry. You know I can't stand seeing you cry. Please tell me."

He held her tighter and buried his face at the crook of her neck.

"I don't know how to tell you, Yi Jeong."

"Please try."

"I… Please don't judge and think less of me."

A finger hooked under her chin, he turned her face toward him. "Why? What is it, Ga Eul? You're scaring me."

"I need to feel and know that you won't leave me, Yi Jeong."

"What? I don't understand. Of course, I won't ever leave you. You're my air, my life, Ga Eul."

"Even if I'm not perfect?"

"You are perfect for me, Ga Eul."

"But I'm not." She tried hard to stop her tears but they were just unyielding.

"Yes, you are," and kissed her.

"Please don't leave me again, Yi Jeong. I don't know if I can bear it for the second time."

He turned her around and locked her in his arms. "I will never, trust me."

She cried and cried as she clung onto him.

"Ga Eul, please tell me. Why are you crying? Are you sick? Please, tell me."

"I want to be your wife, Yi Jeong." Her tears had soaked through his shirt.

His heart swelled in joy and kissed the side of her head.

"And I want to be your husband."

"But… I…"

"What is it, Ga Eul?" He leaned back a little, his expression was that of confusion. Did she not want to marry him? But she just said that she wanted to be his wife.

She took a deep breath as she looked deep into his eyes. Her crying had lessened, leaving a few whimpers.

"Do you remember years before when we talked about having children?"

His heart started to pound but he nodded still.

"We wanted a lot of children."

And he nodded again. "Four. We wanted four. We already have two and we can practice more for the other two." He smiled widely and wiggled those neat thick eyebrows.

But she did not laugh. Instead, tears started to brim again.

"I… I'm sorry, Yi Jeong. I can't give you more."

He could not speak. He could not think. He simply stared at her with wide eyes.

He pushed for the reason, and she had given it to him. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"I understand if you don't want me. The children and I will go in the morning."

She pushed back his arms that were frozen around her waist and stood up. Immediately, she missed his body's warmth.

"No!" He suddenly pulled her back down and enrobed her tight. "You are not going to leave me again. Never. I'm not going to let you."

She cried louder and he let her. He was going to wait until she was calmer.

A few minutes went by with him slowly rocking her in his arms and whispering "It's OK. I love you." repeatedly.

She wiped the tears away and looked up at him. Her eyes and nose were red. He gently kissed them before settling on her lips.

"Are you sick, Ga Eul?" _Please say no._

She shook her head, tears threatened to well again.

"Did something happen?"

She slowly nodded and the tears betrayed her.

He gently wiped the moistures away while trying to keep his worried heart from bursting out of his chest.

"After the twin's births, the doctor advised not to get pregnant again."

"What? Why?"

"I was so depressed back then and nearly lost them."

His breath hitched. He blamed himself for her condition.

"It was a miracle that I managed to carry them to full term when most twin pregnancies are on average at 35 weeks. But the doctor said that my womb is not strong and feared that if I get pregnant again, the risk of… me….and the baby… is higher…"

"Oh, Ga Eul. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"No! No! Yi Jeong! It's not your fault. It's my fault. I failed to take care of myself."

"No! Ga Eul."

"So I can't give you any more children, Yi Jeong. The doctor put me on medication so I won't get pregnant. I am so sorry. I know how much you wanted a large family."

"Despite all the things that I did to you, which I really am guilty of and can't forgive myself, you have gifted me with two most beautiful children. They are enough and I am forever grateful and I will not risk your life with more."

"You're not going to leave me?"

"Ga Eul, I will never. You are my everything. I've lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again."

A smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"Is there anything else that you want to tell me? Is this the only reason?"

She shook her head and then nodded.

"Oh, Ga Eul, Ga Eul. My sweet Ga Eul. You worry unnecessarily."

And they felt relieved in their embrace, neither wanting to let go of the other.

Things were going to be alright.

 **Four months later**

"Do you think Eun Ae and Beom Jii are alright? What do you think they are doing right now? Do you think they miss us?" Ga Eul traced invisible random patterns on Yi Jeong's bare chest. Her head laid against his shoulder.

"I'm sure they are. Omma and Appa are with them and so are their three Uncles and Aunt Jan Di. Woo Bin crazily adores them. I'm sure he keeps the children occupied." His fingers were also drawing mindlessly on her back.

"This is the first time that I'm away from them for this long."

"I know you miss them. I miss them too."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were sharing a hammock under the coconut trees at the blond and white fine sandy beach in Aruba Island, enjoying the cool breeze and watching the gentle calming blue pallets of the surfs. They arrived three days earlier for their honeymoon.

Ga Eul handed in her resignation letter two days after their talk and worked on the transfers of the twin to Shinhwa Kindergarten in Seoul. Ga Eul had also interviewed at the same kindergarten and was accepted. They had discussed the matter. As much as Yi Jeong loved that Ga Eul to be at home, he also understood her passion for teaching. Furthermore, she would be near to the twin. Also, he knew that she would be bored to death at home. She was not the sedentary type.

The children were ecstatic but also sad because their Halmoni and Harabeoji would not join them in Seoul. The elders had gotten comfortable with the place and decided that this would be their retirement place. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong promised to come to visit as often as they could.

There was no fancy schmancy proposal and engagement party. Both decided that they would just straight away registered for the marriage license but the wedding was held at the Shinhwa Grand Palace Hotel in Seoul, just to fulfill Yi Jeong's grandfather's wish. In a way, it was also to officially announce to the whole world that the handsome So Yi Jeong, potter extraordinaire, was now taken and not to be disturbed.

He chose the island for their honeymoon because of her love for beaches. At first, she protested the choice of the island, saying that it was too far away from South Korea and would be too costly but he insisted. Only the bests and amazing for his beloved. And he was right.

Ga Eul could not stop wowing, awing and ooh-ing since the moment she stepped down from their private jet. Everything was just so amazing, magnificent and mesmerizing that she was not sure if those where the correct words to describe the places. Yi Jeong's heart soared watching the never-ending wide smile on her face.

They stayed at one of the most romantic beach resorts and their honeymoon suite was perfect. The last two days were spent on the beach, in the water, and in bed.

"What do you want to do after this?" after kissing her forehead.

"The porter mentioned the Seaworld Explorer Semi-Submarine. He said we can see the beautiful reef and a famous shipwreck. I can't remember the names. Can we go?"

"I've heard about them too. Sure, we can. Your wish is my command, my darling," and earned him a playful swat on his shoulder, as well as a kiss on his chest but he simply chuckled.

"Come on, let's go back to our room and change." He disentangled themselves and slightly hopped out of the hammock. Then, gently, he picked her up and carried her to their suite.

Another happy day for the newlywed.

That night, they went to a beach bar & restaurant recommended by one of the resort's staff. As they entered the place, eyes were on them. They were a beautiful handsome couple, foreign for most of the people there. Ga Eul blushed from the men's obvious stares and ogles while Yi Jeong ignored the eyes of some of the women there. His arm around her waist was possessive.

They ate and drank, enjoying each other's company and afterward, danced to the live band. It was fun.

Two songs later, Yi Jeong excused himself for the need of the restroom. Ga Eul went back to sit at their table and watched the many people there. A couple of minutes later, a man, about Yi Jeong's age came by and stood in front of her. He seemed to be drunk.

"Hello, gorgeous," and plonked himself on the empty seat, Yi Jeong's seat.

Ga Eul pushed her chair back a little. She looked at the direction of the restroom, praying that Yi Jeong would come out soon. The man was making her very uncomfortable.

"Are you looking for your dance partner? I'm sure he has left with another chick. There are so many hot chicks here." He leaned closer to her. Ga Eul had to force herself from pinching her nose. The man's breaths reeked of alcohol… the unpleasant kind.

"He's my husband." Her English might not be as fluent as Yi Jeong's but she could do basic conversations.

The man suddenly laughed, further scaring yet irritating Ga Eul. "I saw him looking at another woman earlier. She's hotter than you."

"You're drunk. Please leave before you regret it."

"Ooo… feisty. I love a feisty woman."

Enough with the drunken man, she stood up to leave. However, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. His other hand on her hip.

"No! Stop! Let go of my hand!" swatting his hand away.

"Aww… I want a kiss. Always wonder how a Chinese girl tastes like." The man jutted out his lips.

And he dropped to the ground, groaning in pain.

"That's for my wife!" An angry Yi Jeong was ready to give the man another blow but Ga Eul immediately wrapped her arms around his waist.

People had stopped dancing and the music abruptly stopped. Everybody was looking at them. Soon, the manager of the place came over with two men, bouncers by the look of their physiques.

"I'm sorry, man, madam. We'll throw him out."

And the two bouncers grabbed the man and dragged him out with a warning not to step a foot there ever.

"What would you like? Drinks are on us."

"That's fine. Thank you but my wife and I will leave now. Nice place you have here, apart from that drunk."

The manager ran his hand in his hair. "Thanks. Do come again."

* * *

Once the door to their suite closed, Ga Eul jumped on Yi Jeong, legs crossed behind his waist and hands in his hair. She 'attacked' his lips furiously, startling Yi Jeong for a few seconds before he kissed her the same as he supported her with his hands on the side of her thighs.

Lips still on lips, she tried to pull his shirt off but couldn't so with great reluctance, he put her down and let her. He then returned the favor. Clothes flew all over and he carried her to the huge four-poster bed.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining," settling on top of her, arms on the sides of her head. Her hands were hungrily roaming his upper body, front and back.

"You… you punched that drunk…"

"Of course. He touched my wife. Nobody touches my wife, especially with that bad intention."

"It turns me on to see you… protecting me." Blushes rushed to her cheeks.

"It does?" An eyebrow raised and a smirk formed.

"Should I punch and hit more men then?"

But another part of his body was screaming for action, impatient that they were having the talk. _Enough with the talking._ She was also writhing underneath him, equally impatient.

"Make love to me, Yi Jeong," and pulled him closer.

"With great pleasure, my wife."

And they 'danced' in synch, pleasuring each other throughout the night, accompanied by the sound of the softly crashing waves.

 **Eight months later**

"I'm so sorry, Ga Eul."

"Arrggghh… shut up, Yi Jeong."

Her grip on his arm was excruciatingly painful. "This will be the last one," as she gritted her teeth. Sweats on her forehead could form a pool if he wrung them up.

They were in the labor room at Shinhwa Hospital. The doctor was prepping her up for a C-section.

A month after they got back from Aruba, she started to feel nauseous, dizzy and extremely tired. The word pregnant did not come to mind since (1) she was on medication and her doctor assured that the chances of getting pregnant were very slim, (2) her school was having their annual concert and fund-raising event and she was one of the committee members. She had been running around to get things done and did not have much rest, and (3) the twin was acting strange and becoming more and more attached to her. They wanted only her to bathe and feed them. They also demanded her to sleep in their bed, much to Yi Jeong's frustration. He loved his children but he needed his wife too.

Then, she noticed that her period was late. _No. No. No. It can't be._

Both husband and wife cried in the doctor's room. Pregnant? Positive. They were both scared for the doctor had warned about the risks.

Their friends offered mixed opinions, each with his and her own reason. Ga Eul's parents said that they would accept whatever decision that the two would take. It took a week of cries, arguments, and yells between the two.

In the end, she made the decision. If she chose to save her life, she would not forgive herself and would live in guilt for the rest of her life for 'killing' their baby. She did not have the heart to do that. The love for the child had already grown and she would rather die than kill her blood and flesh. All she needed to do now was to pray hard and tried her best to be healthy and she needed the moral support from her husband and everyone else around her.

Yet, the pregnancy was not a smooth sailing journey. A few times she bled and five times fainted. Yi Jeong was getting out of his mind. He blamed himself for his wife's condition but before he could further drown himself in self-loathing, Ji Hoo and Ha-Joon were quick to talk to him and gave him encouragements. They told him to stop torturing himself and be strong for Ga Eul, the children, and the unborn baby.

Since she hit five months, she was told to limit her activities and stay in bed. She applied for unpaid leave until she gave birth and was healthy enough to work again. The twin, though, did not understand why Omma could not play with them like usual and started to throw tantrums so Yi Jeong and the rest tried to keep them busy and not disturb Omma too much.

At nights when it was just the two of them in bed, Yi Jeong often cried unashamedly in his wife's arms. He feared if anything happened to her. She was taking a huge risk in proceeding with the pregnancy. She could die during or after giving birth and he could not imagine his life without her. However, she would dry his tears and lovingly caressed his face and kissed him. She asked him to pray with her that everything would be alright.

And now, here they were. It was time. A matter of life or death. Yi Jeong's heart had not stopped thundering since she told him that the contractions had arrived, a month earlier than the scheduled C-section.

"God must love me," thought Yi Jeong.

The procedure took forty minutes, long agonizing scary forty minutes of his life. The baby was safely delivered and Ga Eul had no complication. "This is a miracle. Our baby is a miracle," he whispered into his wife's ears. Their baby, although small, was perfect. A perfect small baby girl with thick hair as black as the father and a round pretty face like the mother. Both parents could not keep their tears at bay as the doctor placed the little girl on her mother's chest, their first skin-to-skin contact. Not long after, the baby was whisked away for more tests and checkups.

Three hours later, she was already in the private room. The doctor said that she would have to stay for three or four days so that she and the baby could be monitored closely, especially since the baby was one month premature but so far, the initial checks on the baby showed that she was overall healthy. The little baby girl was there with them, happily feeding in her mother's loving arms.

"Hey, you little one. You're a gorgeous little girl, aren't you?" Yi Jeong could not stop admiring his daughter.

"She's just like you, Ga Eul," and gave her a kiss.

"She's like you too, Yi Jeong. Look at her hair, nose, and lips. Her fingers are long. She's going to be a tall girl like her father."

The baby moved a little when her father took her little hand and kissed the back of it.

"So, do we agree on the name?" asked Yi Jeong. His eyes were of love as he gazed into hers.

Ga Eul nodded.

"So Dae-Eun."

"Baby So Dae-Eun."

"Appa and Omma love you, Baby."

They spent the time alone with the baby watching her feed and fell asleep. Ga Eul did not want to put her in her bassinet for she did not want to miss the little one's heaven smell and the feel of her soft cheek on her chest.

A few minutes later, multiple footsteps and voices, young and old were heard on the outside. Ga Eul smiled at her husband. Their friends had been texting Yi Jeong asking when they could come to visit but Yi Jeong wanted Ga Eul to get a few hours rest first.

"Appa…"

"Omma… baby?"

The twin ran to the mother's bed and Eun Ae held up her hands to her father. Yi Jeong picked her up and stepped closer to the bed. Meanwhile, Woo Bin lifted Beom Jii up and did the same. Mr. and Mrs. Chu had not arrived yet. They would be arriving tomorrow morning so Woo Bin went to fetch the twin from home.

"Omma, baby is so small."

"Yes, she is, Darling."

"Can we touch her?" asked Beom Jii.

"Yes, you can but don't poke her, alright? She's still small."

The twin carefully touched the baby's cheek and wrapped-up body and giggled when the baby moved her head.

"Do you want to kiss her?"

Both nodded furiously and leaned down to kiss the soft pink cheeks.

"Omma, what is the smell?" asked Eun Ae.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, Omma."

"All babies have the wonderful smell."

"But we don't smell like that, Omma."

"Well, you did when you were little babies like your sister here."

The smiles on the twin's faces could lit the whole room.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin carefully put down the twin on the bed. The children could not keep their hands from touching the baby. "Careful with Omma, alright?" reminded Yi Jeong.

"Omma, Omma's tummy. What happens to Omma's tummy?" There was panic in Beom Jii's face. Eun Ae too looked at her mother's stomach and sported the same expression.

"Oh, don't worry. Omma's tummy is smaller now because your baby sister is finally here."

But the two became more puzzled. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had to hold their laughter.

"Eun Ae, Beom Jii. Before this, Omma's tummy was your sister's home but now she's gotten bigger and needs a larger home, which is our home. That's why she decided to come out and she wants to play with her wonderful brother and sister."

The twin seemed to digest their father's explanation although the frown on their foreheads was still there.

"Why doesn't she stay with us when she was smaller?" queried the little girl.

"Yes, Appa. Why didn't Appa and Omma bring her to our house?" added Beom Jii.

"Did Appa take her to Omma's tummy? Why did Appa do that? Poor baby living alone." Eun Ae further commented.

Woo Bin patted Yi Jeong's shoulder, still trying to hold his laughter. His expression was saying: "Good luck with answering that, Appa."

Yi Jeong's and Ga Eul's faces turned crimson of blush.

"Oh, she just one day decided to choose us and come. Since Omma is the most caring and loving, the baby chose Omma's tummy as her home because she knows that Omma will take care of her. So she was not alone. She has Omma with her," Yi Jeong finally replied, and Woo Bin burst into laughter while Ga Eul could only shake her head.

The twin nodded, now satisfied with their father's explanation. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong later announced the baby's name and Woo Bin again complimented: "A beautiful name for the beautiful girl."

Jan Di arrived fifteen minutes later. She was also pregnant, two more months to go.

"Ahjumma. You're here."

"Ahjumma, look. Look. Baby." Eun Ae excitedly pointed to her baby sister.

"Yes, Eun Ae, Beom Jii. Congratulations, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul."

Jan Di gave Ga Eul a quick hug.

"Wow. She's beautiful. I'm glad that the operation was successful."

"Thank you, Jan Di. How are you doing?"

"Urghhhh… this guy in here. I think he's like his father. I think he has long legs and long arms. He keeps kicking me."

"Ahjumma, Teacher Kyo said that it is bad to kick people. We cannot kick people, Ahjumma," stated Beom Jii.

"Ummm… the baby is not really kicking me, Beom Jii."

"But, Ahjumma said…" countered Eun Ae. They were now confused.

"Don't worry. The baby is just playing in here."

"Oh, poor baby playing alone. Ahjumma, tell the baby to come out and play with us and baby."

"Ahjumma, does the baby choose Ahjumma like our baby sister chose Omma?"

"Ey?"

"Just say yes," mouthed Ga Eul.

"Uhmm… yes, Eun Ae, Beom Jii. The baby chooses me."

The twin beamed at the puzzled Jan Di and then turned their attention back to their sleeping baby sister.

"What was that all about?" whispered Jan Di.

"Oh, our smart potter here has to come up with a convincing story when they asked how the baby got into Omma's tummy."

"Oooo… I hope my son doesn't ask me questions like that. I don't know how to answer and I'm afraid to imagine what Jun Pyo's answer is going to be."

The adults laughed at her statement. Yes. Knowing Jun Pyo, it would be interesting to know.

A quarter an hour later, Jan Di had to leave for another round of checkups. Woo Bin stayed longer and then when it was time to go, the adults had a hard time making the twin leave. They wanted to stay overnight with Appa, Omma, and the baby. In the end, Ga Eul promised that she would call them later before their bedtime to read them a story and that tomorrow their grandparents would arrive and bring them to the hospital.

Later that night after Ga Eul ended the phone call to the twin, Yi Jeong helped to put the baby in the bassinet and fixed Ga Eul's pillow. He himself was going to take the sofa.

"Is this comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes, Yi Jeong. Thank you." She lightly squeezed his hand.

His gaze on her suddenly made her blushed, shy.

"Thank you, Ga Eul."

"What for?"

"For our baby, for our family. You have sacrificed a lot and if I can repay you with all the wealth in this world, I know that they are not enough."

"Yi Jeong, I'm not doing this so that you can repay me. I love you and the children and I don't need any repayment."

"I know… I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is that what you're doing is invaluable and I am greatly grateful."

"But there's one thing that I want from you if you really want to repay me."

"Oh?"

"Promise that you will love me until the day I die as I do you."

"Ga Eul?"

"Promise me, Yi Jeong."

"I promise."

And he leaned down, kissing her deeply, letting her know that all the love in his person belonged to her, to eternity.

He had broken her heart once and was greatly punished. A broken heart never forgets yet the kindlier and purer ones may forgive. She was one of those few and he could not express how grateful and fortunate he was when she accepted him back. Now that she was with him, he vowed that the mistake would never be repeated and she would never be heartbroken, ever.

T.H.E E.N.D.

* * *

 **A.N:** This is it. The last chapter. Thousands of apologies for any mistakes but thank you for joining the ride and for your continuous support.

Until the next story.

Take care and have a great day!

Love,

jayjayzek


End file.
